Fooling Everyone
by starmoon88
Summary: [COMPLETED]Sakura and Syaoran pretend to date to fool someone, but what happens when they're no longer pretending and fall in love?
1. Getting Ready

**This is my first CCS fanfic so please if it sucks don't hate me but try my other fanfic called Back To You. So far some people like it so it can't be all bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters in it. I would like to but I don't.**

**Fooling Everyone**

**Chapter one**

Sakura is in college and she just came from her last class for the day. She spots Syaoran and runs up to him.

"Hey Syaoran, how was your last class?"

" It would have been better if that girl would stop bothering me to go out with her."

"Anyway, do you want to go to a party with me tonight? It's supposed to be really good."

"Yeah, what time does it start?"

"Around ten, but I need you to come over and help me pick something out ok?"

Syaoran afraid of what happened last time he helped her pick out clothes protested to the idea.

"No way am I going through that again."

"Don't worry I promise I won't get mad this time."

"Fine but after this you need to ask Tomoyo to help you."

"I would but since she and Eriol got together I haven't seen much of her these days."

Later that night

Sakura heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Syaoran."

"Come in."

When he walked into the room there were clothes all over the room and he knew that it was going to be awhile before she would be ready to go to the party.

Hope you liked the first chapter. It wasn't great because it was just the first chapter but that other chapters would be better.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. The Party

**Hi and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I loved all the nice reviews and I won't mind to get some flames although I prefer not to. Now on with the story….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and never will. If anyone would like to sell me the rights I won't argue with them.**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Party**

It's about 9:30 and Sakura still couldn't pick out what she was going to wear for the party.

"Syaoran just pick out anything in here and I would wear it."

Syaoran was getting tired of picking out clothes so he picked up her old Halloween costume from last year.

"There is no way I'm wearing that to the party."

"But this costume was made to look like you're a party girl. The name of the costume is called Party Girl. It's the perfect thing to wear."

"Stop joking around." Then Sakura grabbed the costume from his hands and went back into her closet. An hour and a half later she was ready for the party.

"It took you that long to pick out a skirt and top?"

Sakura tired of his whining explained to him that if she put on the wrong top with the wrong bottom then she couldn't live with herself.

"Now that you told me all that for nothing can we leave?"

"Yeah just let me pick out a bag to go with it."

So after 15 minuets Sakura and Syaoran were on their way to the party. When they arrived Sakura was pulled away by her friends and Syaoran went to hang out with some of his friends.

"Hey Syaoran what took you so long?" asked a curious Eriol.

"I had to help Sakura pick out some clothes because you were with Tomoyo."

"Sorry bout that but I needed her more than Sakura did."

Then Eriol saw Angel running towards them (Angel is a guy for those of you who might be confused.). Angel ran to them out of breath while looking behind to see if anyone was coming.

"Angel what's wrong?"

"It's that girl that's always after Syaoran, she wouldn't leave me alone. All she does if ask me questions about Syaoran."

At that moment Sakura goes up to Syaoran.

"Hey having fun?"

Then Angel starts to speak and he is no longer out of breath.

"Syaoran you didn't tell me that Sakura was here tonight."

Syaoran replied with a "you didn't ask." But Angel didn't pay attention to him anyway.

"Sakura how about I go get you some punch?"

"No thanks I just came to tell Syaoran that I didn't need a ride home. I'm going to Tomoyo's house after the party."

Then Rae walks up to Syaoran and hugs him from behind.

"Hello honey, did you miss me?"

"First I've had to notice you were gone." After saying that Sakura hit Syaoran on the arm and whispered, "don't be rude." into his ear.

"Syaoran honey I don't want you hanging around that Kinomoto girl any more. You spend more time with her than be."

Syaoran was starting to get mad now.

"First of all I don't spend anytime with you and that's because I don't want to. Secondly I would always hang out with Sakura because…"

Right before he could finish his sentence Eriol jumped in to the conversation.

"Because she's his girlfriend."

Syaoran was about to protest but Rae spoke up first.

"Well just see about that." After saying that she walked away and got lost in the crowd.

"Why did you tell her that? I'm not going out with Sakura we're just friends."

Angel at first was shocked but then got confused.

"So is Syaoran going out with Sakura?"

Eriol quickly answered, "Yes, so stop hitting on her ok?"

Angel then walked away leaving Syaoran and Eriol to talk.

"What if Rae asks Sakura if we're going out, then she would know the truth."

"Don't worry Sakura would play along." After saying that Eriol walked off to find Angel.

After the party Syaoran went home and called Sakura's room and got the answering machine.

"Hey, it's Syaoran I know you're not home but when you get this message call me please, it's important."

The next morning Sakura received the message and instead of calling back decided to go see Syaoran since the message was so important.

When Sakura knocked on the door Syaoran opened the door in nothing but some forest green boxers and socks.

"Is that how you greet all your guest that comes to see you?"

"No just you. So what you want?"

Sakura walks in and sits on his bed.

"You left me a message saying you needed to talk to me about something important."

Syaoran was about to sit down and talk to her when there was another knock at the door.

He opened the door to find Rae standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and I like what I see."

Sakura then throws him a shirt and he puts it on. Rae then notices that Sakura is there. Rage started to build up inside her, all she could think about is what they were doing before she came. Finally she burst and snapped at Sakura.

"How dare you fool around with Syaoran he is my man, you didn't even like him before now."

Sakura was now confused and before she could reply Syaoran cut in.

"Face it, we're together now and there is nothing you could do about it. So I would like it for you to leave so we could finish what we started."

With that said he shut the door in her face and Rae decided that Sakura was going to pay for taking Syaoran away from her.

**Hope that you liked this chapter. I made it longer since the last chapter was short.**

**READ and REVIEW**

**Thanks**


	3. The Cafe

**Hey there, starmoon88 is back and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but I'm been doing a lot of cleaning. **

**Anyway I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and I'm happy to say that I didn't get one bad review yet.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly do I have to put this al the time? Everyone knows that I don't own CCS. If I did I would be doing something else. **

**Chapter Three:**

**The Café **

Syaoran was felling happy that he finally got the huts to stand up to Rae. He's been wanting to for so long but he never thought that one day his dream would come true. When he turned around to face Sakura she still had somewhat of a confused look on her face but it was slowly turning into anger.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Well I don't know can it be because that you just told a girl that we are going out and now she wants to kill me? Or maybe it's because you're using me in this little game you're playing."

It was before ten and Syaoran decided to make a deal with her.

"Ok, you can be as mad as you want with me but only after I tell you everything."

"NO, there is nothing you can do to make me want to listen to you."

"How about if I brought you breakfast?"

"Where are we going?" Now Sakura was starting to become happier again.

"That little café that you like to go to."

With that said Sakura was dragging Syaoran out of his dorm while he was trying to tell her something that seemed important.

"Now what? You want to try and weasel your way out of buying me breakfast?"

"No."

"Then what do you have to say that can't wait until we get to the café?"

"I still need to take a shower before we leave."

After Syaoran took his shower they were ready to leave for the café. It wasn't too far but it did take them 20 minuets to get there. Once they arrived they sat down by a window with looked out onto a garden filled with all kinds of plants and in the middle was the most beautiful Cherry Blossom tree that Sakura ever seen. Needless to say that was her favorite spot in the whole city.

"Well what is it?"

"What is what?"

"You know. The whole reason that you brought me out here and why you are buying me breakfast."

"Do you want to talk about that now? Just wait till after we eat."

After all the food is gone Syaoran finally tells Sakura why Rae is mad at her and how it all started.

"So will you do it?"

"I don't know."

"What's not to know, it's either a yes or no."

"Fine."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes."

Syaoran was so relived that she agreed that he spilled some juice on himself.

"I have to go to the bathroom for a moment."

A second after Syaoran left Jake walked in. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him. The one person that she thought was smart, cute, and more cute. Just then he spotted her and walked over.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Dandy, and you?"

"Fine."

Then there was an awkward silence until Sakura decided to say something.

"Why are you here on such a lovely morning?"

"I'm waiting for some friends, but they picked the worse place to meet."

Then Syaoran enters after listening in on the conversation for a little. If you consider that a conversation.

"So why is this place a dump?" asked Syaoran with a happy look because he didn't like this Jake kid, and he knew that Sakura would tell him off for putting down her favorite place.

"Because they have all this room and all they have is a garden. Someday I'm going to find a way to tare down the place and build something more useful. Don't you agree Sakura?"

This was her shot to give him support and agree with him but then again this was her favorite spot in the entire world. She couldn't just turn her back to the place that she spent so much time at. Could she?

"Um…well… I do think that they can improve this place a little."

Jake started to open his big opinionated mouth again.

"It needs more than a little improvement. It's a dump with a big stupid tree right in the middle of the garden."

Then Sakura decided that she has had enough of this and couldn't take any more insults.

"Great, sorry that I can't stay to listen some more but we have some things we need to get done."

With that Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him out the café before anyone can say anything else.

While they were walking Syaoran broke the silence.

"Why didn't you…" but he didn't get to finish the question when Sakura started to talk.

"I know what you are going to ask and I don't like the answer."

Confused he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I didn't argue with him because I like him and I can't build up the nerve to tell him what's really on my mind. I can't even talk the right way."

"I know I heard you, and I never heard you use the word dandy before."

"Me either. That's what happens whenever I'm around him. He would never like me because he would never get to know the real me."

Unaware to them was that there was someone watching them from a distance.

"Just wait Kinomoto, you'll get whats coming to you."

I know that wasn't the best chapter but I needed to put this in because you need to know who Jake is.

Hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. I would also like to thank my reviewers for giving me ideas.

So please read and review. You don't even have to read just review.


	4. Questions

**Hey everyone, I'm happy that I already got 30 reviews by the third chapter. I don't know how long this will last but I will try to make my chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter Four:**

After a morning of surprises Sakura decided that she needed some time to have fun. So she went over to Tomoyo's house and from there they went to the mall.

"It seems like forever since the last time we hung out."

"Yeah I know but when you hooked up with Eriol that was the last anyone saw of you."

"Well we just needed time to ourselves to get close."

"Well how much closer can you get? You're always with him and kissing him. Any closer and you two would be sleeping together."

When she said that Tomoyo turned a bright shade of red, which gave Sakura an answer that she wasn't expecting.

"Did you?"

"Well………"

"Did you?"

"Um…"

"Tomoyo just spit it out did you and Eriol sleep together?"

Just when she was about to answer Sakura's cell phone rang. (A/N: saved by the ring, ha, ha, get it? Yeah I know it's lame) It was Syaoran; he needed something at the mall for the next party. After the call Sakura forgot what they were talking about and went on with her normal conversation.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked with relief in her voice.

"That was Syaoran he wanted me to pick him up some cologne for the next party. I'm just glad that he's gonna let me pick it out this time. Last time he did it I couldn't stand to be around him."

After they got out the mall Sakura decided bring up an old conversation.

"So did you?"

"You're not talking about that again are you?"

"Just answer me. You know I'm not going to act weird. We're best friends and if we can't share this what can we share?"

At the end of her little speech Tomoyo finally gave her the long awaited answer.

"Yes."

At first there was silence, but then Sakura broke it with a bunch of questions. Not one of those questions did Tomoyo think Sakura was going to ask.

"Did you like it? Was it fun? When did it feel right? Did it hurt? Are you ok? Did you do it again since then? Does anybody else know? Was it dark or did you leave the lights on?"

"Wait a minuet on question at a time."

After she answered all of Sakura questions she dropped her off at her dorm and went to meet Eriol.

Once Sakura reached inside of her dorm and made herself comfortable she took a shower and went to sleep.

Again unaware to her that there was someone following her all day planning something that would make her fell miserable.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know that It is a little on the short side but I didn't feel like writing anymore and I wanted to update the story this week.**

**Please Review **

**I'm trying to get at lest 50 reviews before I get to chapter 6.**


	5. Monday morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS **

**Hey everyone, thank you for your reviews and just to let you know I'm going to be starting another CCS story in case you want to read it. It would be called Hero and Heroin. I know it sounds weird but you should still give it a try. Now on with Fooling Everyone. **

**Chapter Five**

Monday morning Sakura woke up feeling refreshed. The only problem was that she had early class that she needed to get to. After she took a shower and got dressed she went to get breakfast on her way to class.

(I skipped Sunday since all Sakura did that day was homework for the rest of the week.)

At the café…

"Hey what are you doing here?"

Sakura turned around to meet eyes with Jake. Lost for words all she could do was nod her head. Jake already used to her weird behavior just took that as a yes and started to talk.

Sakura was paying so much attention to Jake that she didn't notice she was next.

"Miss. Miss. Miss!"

Sakura jumped around and apologized to the clerk before ordering a muffin and tea. Once she got her order she sat down and waited for Jake. After they ate Sakura and Jake walked to class together. (Did I forget to tell you that they both had the same class every Monday morning?) They both reached the building and once they reached inside they went their separate ways.

After 45 minuets of listening to the professor Sakura finally gets out of class and has the rest of the day to herself.

When she reached her dorm room Sakura noticed that the door was unlocked. When she opened the door she saw…

Ha. Ha. You don't know what she saw but I do. If you want to find out I suggest you wait for the next chapter.

**Please Review**

**Thank you.**


	6. The Announcement

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, The real reason was because I forgot what was supposed to happen once Sakura walked into her room, so I decided to make up something else since I didn't write it down.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own CCS right?**

**Fooling Everyone: **

**Chapter Six**

"Hello Kinomoto." Came and sinister voice.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Sakura was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry Kinomoto I have my ways."

Rae walked across the room and sat on Sakura's bed.

"So you and my Syaor…or should I say your Syaoran are a couple now right?"

Sakura was really worried now.

'Is she going to do something to me because we're pretending to date?'

"Well aren't you going to answer my question? You know its not good to leave people wondering."

Sakura was quick to answer, "Yes."

Rae stood up from the bed and slowly walked to the door whispering something in Sakura's ear before she reached the door and left.

All Sakura could do was stand there in shock trying to process everything that just happened.

'Why was she so calm? She must be planning something. But why did she whisper, It's your turn. When did my turn start? And for what?'

Meanwhile Syaoran was hanging with Eriol, Angel.

Syaoran was feeling good until Jake walked up.

"Hey guys how it going?"

Angel replied, "Good kid, we were just talking about the party on Saturday."

Jake sat down with Angel and started to talk about the party and other stuff. This leaves Eriol and Syaoran to talk to themselves.

Eriol notices Syaoran staring at Jake.

"Why are you staring at him?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. If I didn't know better I would say you're gay. Are you?"

Syaoran still looking at Jake asked, "What?"

"Are you gay?"

"Hell no man."

"Then why do you keep staring at him?"

Syaoran finally decided to let Eriol in on his thoughts.

"What does Sakura see in him?"

"Oh no!" Eriol said that loud enough for Angel and Jake to hear.

"Yo what you guys talking bout?" asked Angel ready to hear something really good.

"Nothing, just forget it." Eriol said while signaling them to go back to their conversation.

"Yeah, why did you say that?" asked Syaoran because he didn't even know why Eriol was acting the way he was.

"Because you're in love with her." Said Eriol in a very simple voice like that was obvious to the world.

"Are you talking about Sakura?"

"Is there someone else you love?"

"No."

"Ha, so you admit that you love her."

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it either." Eriol was starting to feel great. Now that he got Syaoran to admit it all he has to do is get Sakura to do the same and then Tomoyo wouldn't bother him about it anymore.

"You know that we are just friends. Of course I love her, but I'm not in love with her."

Eriol quickly changed the topic.

"Hey everyone." Eriol announced, "I'm going to ask Tomoyo to marry me tonight."

Angel was the first to speak.

"No way! You got to be kiddin me kid. You guys are going to get married?"

"Well first she has to say yes but I'm sure she will. At least I think she will. What if she says no?" Eriol started to get all nervous. He never thought about her saying no.

Syaoran pats Eriol on the back giving comforting words.

"Don't worry man, she would say yes she loves you."

"Just like Sakura and you." Eriol replied but soon hoped that he hadn't have said that because Syaoran quickly pined him to the ground yelling, "I'll make you tap."

Jake was taken by this little outrage and quickly hid behind Angel while Eriol yells, "Never!"

After a second or two Eriol gave up and Syaoran was the winner like always.

Later that night…

Syaoran and Sakura were hanging out in his room just having fun like they always do when Syaoran brought up Eriol.

"Hey do you think Tomoyo knows?"

"Knows what?"

"You know, about tonight?"

"What about tonight?" Sakura had that shocked expression on her face.

"You know, about the proposal."

Sakura started jumping up and down yelling, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!"

Then she stopped. She walked over to him a punched Syaoran in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You knew all this time about tonight and you've kept that from me?"

"Hey give me a break," he said raising his hands up in defense. "if it makes you feel better I just found out earlier today. I would've called you but I figured that you didn't get back to your room yet."

Then Sakura remembered what happened earlier that day. She remembered how Rae was in her room and how it was her turn, but she still didn't know what that meant.

Syaoran saw how dazed she was.

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be happy for your friend?"

"Yeah I am but…um…nothing just forget about it."

Syaoran started to worry.

'Did something happen? I hope she's ok.'

Sakura just tried to push back those thoughts and be happy again.

They went back to watching the movie but now it was silent. Sakura wasn't her cheerful self and Syaoran was so worried about her that he couldn't watch the movie.

It was about 10:00pm and the movie was over.

Sakura was about to leave.

'Should I ask him? I don't want it to seem like I'm afraid but I am. I hope she's not in my room again.'

Syaoran noticed something was wrong but he wasn't going to bring it up if she wasn't.

"Um…Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay for the night? Its ok if you say no I totally understand, actually just forget it its not important."

She headed out the door again but was stopped by Syaoran.

"You know that you can stay whenever you want."

Seeing the relieved look on her face he decided to take it one step further.

"To be honest I was going to ask you to stay for a week or two to help me decorate this place." He knew he was lying but as long as she didn't know that everything would be fine.

She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes, "Really!"

He rubbed the back on him head, "Yeah, really."

She put her bag down and jumped on the bed.

"Great, first thing you need to do is pick out a color then we would…"

Syaoran didn't listen to anything she was saying. He was just happy that she was happy again.

After Sakura took a shower she changed into a pair of his green boxers and a huge shirt. Then she got in bed and went to sleep leaving Syaoran working on some project.

After he was done he took a shower dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers that were also green and went to bed.

Normally he's not used too someone sleeping in his bed but he tried to get comfortable.

That night he had a dream where he went to a wedding as a guest of the bride. The weird thing was he didn't recognize anyone there and he didn't even know who was getting married.

Then after the couple said their 'I do's' he saw the face of the groom. It was Jake. Jake lifted the Vail to reveal Sakura, but she wasn't happy. She was crying and calling for Syaoran but as much as he tried to answer she couldn't hear or see him.

After that Jake took her away.

Syaoran flew up shocked by the dream.

'What did it mean? I'll just ask Eriol, he's good with those kind of things.

Then he remembered that Sakura was next to him and checked to see if he woke her.

He looked at her like the first time he saw her. He remembered it clearly:

Flashback

He was only ten years old and his mother made the whole family move to Tomeda after the death of his father. He was sitting on the stairs in front of his new home when an angel came running to him. He didn't know at the time that this angel was a girl named Sakura and that she would change him in ways he couldn't express in words.

"Hi there." Came a young voice. "MY name is Sakura Kinomoto but you can call me Sakura. What's your name?"

"Leave me alone." Replied a heart broken little boy.

"What's wrong?" asked the curious girl named Sakura who was standing in front of him with big curious emerald eyes.

"My father died last month, and nobody understands, not my sisters, not my friends, not even my mother. They want me to see a doctor to help me bet better."

"You don't look like you're sick."

"I'm sick mentally, and there is no one that can help me. At least that's what my mother says when I'm not around."

The little girl walked up to him and felt him head.

"Don't worry, I don't think you're sick. You just need someone to talk to."

The little Syaoran pushed her hand away.

"How would you know what I need? You just met me."

The little Sakura sat down next to him. "You're right I don't know, but when I lost my mother after I'd talk to my brother I would always feel better."

"I don't have a brother." Replied a sad Syaoran. He always wanted a brother but never had one.

"What about your sisters? I saw that you had a lot of them."

"My sisters don't like me."

"Well if you want you could talk to me."

After that moment she has always been in his life no matter what.

End of flashback

'She's always been there for me and never asked for anything in return.

He just kept looking at Sakura until he fell asleep again.

The next morning he woke up to find himself in a very comfortable position. He was next to her with one hand supporting his head and the other one around her small waist.

Sakura felt him move and was happy that he finally woke up. She knew he woke up during the night because she could feel him moving.

'Now that he's up I can go get ready.'

But her plans were quickly ruined when she felt him tighten the already strong hold he had around her waist.

"Syaoran are you ever going to wake up?"

"Hey I didn't know that you were up?"

"Yeah, but you never wake up." Now she was trying to pull herself away.

He finally let her go and she got up made the bed (somewhat). Then she leaned over kissed him on the cheek and told him "Good morning." Before she went to fix breakfast.

**Hey Hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it longer then usual. **

**R+R!**


	7. Defending Sakura

**Hey there everyone! Sorry about the long updates. I feel really bad but lately I haven't been in the mood to update stories. Now on with the story! **

**Fooling Everyone:**

**Chapter Six**

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura was yelling at the bathroom door.

"What? I'm in the shower."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving."

"Ok."

Syaoran got out of the shower and dried himself off. Then he put a towel around his waist and went to get dressed.

"Nice view."

Syaoran jumped when he heard the voice.

"Sakura I… um…I thought you left?" His face was turning a bright red.

"I did but I saw someone coming and came back." Sakura had fear in her voice and tried to cover it up with cheerfulness but Syaoran saw right through it.

"What's wrong?" He walked over to her and held her shoulders while looking her in the eyes.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Syaoran honey, I know you're in there!"

Sakura quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door. Syaoran was about to get her but the knocking on the door became louder.

He opened the door. "What?" He was ready to tell whoever it was to leave them alone.

"How can you treat your little muffin so mean?" Rae stood there with a puppy dogface.

"I don't have time for this right now." He was about to close the door but Rae slipped in before he shut it.

"You know honey this it the first time I've been in your room." She walked over to the bed and sat down with a seductive on her face.

"Leave now." Syaoran opened the door again and was pointing for her to get out.

"Oh, come on. I was hoping that maybe we could have a little fun before you go to class." Then she started to walk over to Syaoran and tried to hug him but he quickly rejected while he pushed her out the door.

"It's that stupid Kinomoto girl isn't it? How could you be with her when I'm right here?"

Syaoran felt like she just insulted him. That's his best friend and no body was going to talk that way about her.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it but I love her and there is nothing you can say do or wear that can break that bond."

"We'll just see about that." Replied a pissed off Rae as she walked down the hall.

Syaoran shut the door and was going to see how Sakura is doing when he felt a pair of hands around his waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" was all he heard before he turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran was clueless. He had no idea what he did.

Sakura looked at him with a smile across her face. "You defended me!"

"Oh!" He didn't think much of it, but then he remembered something. "Um…Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

He didn't know how to present the question. _'Should I ask her? There must be a reason why she didn't tell me yet?'_

"What is it?"

'_Should I? No. I'll just wait for her to tell me.'_

"Syaoran I don't have all day." She had her hands on her hips and was waiting for something, anything.

He looked at her watching her try to look impatient but he knew she was just playing around.

"Well I was just going to ask you if you're late."

"Huh?" Sakura didn't understand. "What do you mean? I don't have any classes today."

"I know but I thought you supposed to go somewhere?"

Sakura stood there for a little trying to think about what he was talking about until it hit her.

"Oh no! Tomoyo! She's waiting for me. How could I be so stupid?"

Then she left the apartment yelling, bye to Syaoran.

Later that day…

Syaoran came out of the room stretching. "Man that class took forever!"

Angel was next to him. "Yeah but look at the bright side, this is our last year and after that we can all get jobs and go bald."

Syaoran looked at him. "What's the bright side to that?"

"Well at least we won't have to listen to some boring teacher."

Then Jake came running up."Yeah you get to listen to your boss."

Angel put his head up to the sky. "I never thought of it like that."

Then Jake went in the middle of Syaoran and Angel. "Hey you guys going to the party on Saturday?"

Then Angel said, "Yeah kid! I got my girl ready an waiting."

Jake then turned to Syaoran. "Well how about you? Who's the lucky girl?"

Angel then jumped in. "Man you don't know?"

Jake had a confused look on his face. "What?"

Angel continued. "Man anybody whose anybody knows that Syaoran is with Sakura."

Then Jake tried to play it off. "Oh yeah I knew that it's just that I didn't know that they were serious and stuff."

"Yeah kid they're in love."

Syaoran was going to say something but Jake cut him off.

"Love. Really? I couldn't imagine her being in love. Syaoran yes but her."

Then Syaoran cut in.

"What do you mean? Sakura is a really lovable person."

"Yeah I guess, if you go for girls like that."

Syaoran stopped walking. "Girls like what?"

Jake continued. "You know, girls that…"

Then Angel stopped Jake from talking. "Yo man you better watch what you say. Remember you're talking about his girl."

"I wasn't going to say anything bad it's just that Sakura isn't the brightest bulb if you get what I'm saying."

"Hey kid," Angel was getting annoyed. "you can't talk about my girl like that."

Then Jake got confused again. "I thought that she's his girl?" He points a finger to Syaoran.

"Yeah you got a point, but if he wasn't with her she would be my girl right now, and I don't ever want to hear you disrespecting her again, you got me?"

Jake took a step back. "Yeah, yeah, cool down Angel. I'll never talk about her again." Then he looked down at his wrist. "Hey look at the time…um…I've got to be leaving. See you later!" Then he ran away.

Syaoran turned to Angel.

"You know that you didn't have to do that."

Angel patted him on the back and they both started walking again.

"Yeah I know, but Sakura is a cool girl. Plus anyone who talks to her would know that she's brighter than she looks."

Syaoran stopped. "You really care about her don't you?"

Angel turned around. "Yeah." Then he remembered something. "Man how could I forget?" Then he started to walk away.

Syaoran yelled to him. "What?"

Angel turned around and started to walk backwards while yelling back at Syaoran. "I got to get to work before 4:00pm."

Then Syaoran looked at his watch. "It's 3:59."

Angel waved good bye and started running.

Meanwhile at the mall…

"Oh Sakura you would look so cute in that."

"Tomoyo, did you hear anything I just said?" Sakura stood there watching her best friend go crazy over clothes.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't let this Rae girl get to you. She's just mad that Syaoran is in love with you and not her."

"Yeah, but this is all just for show." Sakura started to look through the clothes as well.

Tomoyo mumbled, "Maybe to you."

Sakura popped her head up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tomoyo turn around and started walking to another rack of clothes. "Nothing, just forget I said anything."

Sakura decided to let it go.

"Um…Tomoyo."

"Yeah?" Tomoyo was still picking out clothes.

"When's the wedding?"

Tomoyo turned around and hugged for friend. "You know! Oh I've been dying to tell someone but Eriol made me promise that I wouldn't say a word. Wait a minute, how did you know? Did Eriol tell you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, Syaoran told me."

"Well how did Syaoran find out?" Tomoyo was ready to play the detective.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Tomoyo put her hand under her chin. "True."

Sakura put on a smile. "So you said yes?"

Tomoyo looked at her as if she had five heads. "Of curse I said yes, I'm not one to hide my feelings and keep him wondering."

Sakura didn't really understand what she was referring to. "So when is the wedding? I need to know so that I could keep that day free."

Tomoyo and Sakura walked out of the store and went to some bath and body store.

"If it were up to me it would be as soon as possible but since we have to plan."

Tomoyo started thinking about when would be a good time to have a wedding with such a busy scheduled.

"Oh I know. Two days after graduation."

Sakura looked at her friend. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Hey, what are you doing?" Tomoyo was watching her friend write something in a little book.

"Oh, I got this daily planner since I'm so forgetful. Now I have that day cleared."

Tomoyo took the book away from her. "Let me see what else you got in here?"

"So, do you think Syaoran would want movies or a music?"

"What are you talking about?"

Tomoyo pointed out something in the little book.

"Here. It says Syaoran's birthday. I assumed that you already got him something."

Sakura was shocked. "I can't believe I almost forgot. How much time do I have?"

Tomoyo started counting. "I would say you have a week."

Then the rest of the time at the mall was spent trying to find a good present for Syaoran.

The next day…

It was 10:32am and Sakura just got into class. She sat down where she usually does and takes out all her materials that she'll need and gets ready to take notes for 45 minutes.

Sakura was supposed to be taking notes but all she could think about was Syaoran.

'Should I get him clothes? No, he's just as picky as I am. How about that poster he was looking at? But I don't know if he really wants it.'

Then she looked over at the window watching the birds fly by.

'I don't know how I could get him a gift and decorate him room in the same week.'

Then Sakura realized something.

'I get it. He wants a new room for his birthday. That would explain why he told me to decorate.'

By the time she was through with all her thoughts the class was over. As soon as she got out she went straight to the apartment and started to make plans.

Meanwhile Syaoran was hanging out with Eriol and Tomoyo at their place.

"Eriol honey, I'll be right back I'm going to go pick up some things at the store."

"Don't be too long sweetie."

Then Tomoyo left the room and Eriol turned to face Syaoran who seemed to have something on his mind.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Syaoran just leaned back in his chair.

"It's Sakura."

Eriol leaned forward.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Syaoran was looking up at the ceiling.

"Something is bothering her and she won't tell me what it is. I think it has to do with Rae but I'm not sure."

"It can't be that bad."

"I don't know. Yesterday morning Rae came by my place and Sakura was hiding from her. I didn't bother to ask her any questions but I figured that Rae must have done something to her."

Eriol leaned back into his chair.

"Well, normally I wouldn't think much of it but this Rae girl can act insane sometimes."

Then Tomoyo walked in the door.

"So how was everything while I was gone?" She walked over and kissed Eriol on the cheek.

"Everything is fine. Syaoran and I were just talking about Sakura."

Tomoyo's eyes started to sparkle.

"Are we going to have a double wedding?"

Syaoran was used to Tomoyo by now and didn't pay any attention to what she said.

"I was just telling him that Rae must be bothering Sakura."

Tomoyo was checking her nails.

"Yeah I know."

Syaoran was surprised. "You know what?"

"Sakura told me all about it yesterday. About how Rae went to her apartment and said something to her."

Syaoran stood up. "What did she say?"

Tomoyo was still looking at her nails. "I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."

"How can you not pay attention she could be in some kind of danger?"

And that's all was heard from Syaoran as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Eriol and Tomoyo just looked at each other wondering where Syaoran was going.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the long update. R+R!**


	8. The Test

Hey peoples I'm back with the next chapter I will really like to thank everyone that reviewed all of my chapters. I didn't think this fic would be so good but as long as you like it everything is fine.

                                       Fooling Everyone

                                       Chapter eight: The Test

Syaoran opened the door to his apartment. 

_'I just need some time to think before I talk to Sakura.'_

Unfortunately for him Sakura was there trying to figure out what color curtains to put up.

"Sakura what are you doing here?"

Sakura turned around. "Hey, do you mind having white curtains or a light green?"

Syaoran just sat down on his bed. "Anything would be fine."

Sakura sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran just looked at her. _Why didn't she tell me about Rae? We're close friends aren't we?'_   He soon snapped out of his gaze when he realized Sakura was waving her hand in front of him.

"Hello Earth to Syaoran are you ok?" Sakura was starting to get worried.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me about Rae threatening you?"

She looked down at the floor finding her shoes very interesting right now.

"Answer me!" Syaoran's voice was stern and strong. Not used to that tone Sakura answered quickly.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Syaoran just rubbed his hand through his hair and signed.

"You've got to know that you can tell me everything no matter want it is. Even if you know I'm going to get mad please tell me ok?"

Sakura raised her head up. "But I don't want to tell you something that would get you mad or hurt you."

Syaoran looked at her directly into her eyes and took her hands in his.

"You not telling me is the only thing that could hurt me."

Sakura stood up and raised her right hand.

"Ok, from now on I promise to tell you everything about me. Dose that make you happy?"

Syaoran got up put his arms around her small waist and whispered into her ear.

"Yes."

When he said that Sakura felt a tingle that went down her spine. That's when someone started knocking at the door.

"Hey Syaoran let us in. We know you're in there."

Syaoran let go of Sakura and opened the door.

"Eriol? Tomoyo? What are you guys doing here?"

Tomoyo forced her way in front of Eriol and pushed Syaoran and headed straight to Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright? Did he yell at you? If he did you'll tell me right?"

Sakura just smiled and patted Tomoyo on the back. "Everything is fine. We were just having a little talk, but everything is alright now."

Eriol was already in the apartment. "Well if you two ladies are done with you're conversation Tomoyo and I got to get to the mall so we would have enough time to shop before it closes."

Syaoran was curious. "Doesn't the mall close at 10 pm?"

Eriol looked at him. "Yeah."

Then Syaoran looked at his watch. "It's only 12:38am. You got plenty of time before it closes."

"No. It takes Tomoyo a day to fine the perfect shoes and top and…"

Tomoyo cut him off. "You make it sound longer than it really is."

Tomoyo and Eriol finally left and Sakura was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. After Syaoran closed the door he saw Sakura on the bed and laid next to her. 

Sakura pointed to the ceiling. "You know we should do something about this ceiling. We could paint it another color or put pictures up there. What do you think?"

"I don't know. The only things I've ever seem on a ceiling were lights or a mirror."

"Syaoran, I never knew you had such a dirty mind. People like you are a bed influence."

"Yeah right. You just never met anyone who was really bad yet."

Sakura looked at him. "What are you talking about? I've been on dates with plenty of creeps."

"Really?" Syaoran had a sneaky look in his eyes.

"Yeah. So I already know how to handle them if that's what you're think."

"Alright. Since you know so much about this would you mind if I put you through a little test?"

Sakura crossed her arms and faced the ceiling with her eyes closed. "I can handle anything." 

Then she opened her eyes in shock when she felt something on her.

"What are you doing?"

Syaoran was on top of her uncrossing her arms and pinning them onto the bed.

"You said you can take care of yourself and I just want to make sure it's true."

Sakura couldn't believe it. "You got to me kidding."

But Syaoran didn't answer and continued what he was going to do. He gently stroked her hair and let his hand travel down her cheek and to her neck. 

"Syaoran sto-." Syaoran cut her off.

"Remember this is a test. And jerks don't stop when you tell them to."

Then he kissed her neck and slowly moved down.

Sakura was slowly realizing that he was right. She never did go out with anybody that didn't stop. But what she didn't notice was while she was thinking Syaoran unbuttoned her shirt.

Syaoran noticed she wasn't paying attention.  He saw her eyes widen when she finally came back to reality.

' God she's beautiful. Wait what am I thinking this is Sakura. It's only a test.'

Then he started kissing her stomach while his hands moved from her waist slowly up to her ribs. Then he sat up straight and looked at her.

"You want me to stop?"

Sakura moaned out, "No."

That was all he needed to hear and he continued the test. Then he took off his shirt tossed it on the floor. He gently leaned down towards her face while drowning her emerald eyes and kissed her soft pink lips. 

At that moment they both closed their eyes but opened them even quicker when they realized what just happened. Sakura quickly pushed Syaoran off of her and sat up.

Syaoran then stood up and went to find the shirt that he tossed on the floor.

"Well now that I know you can handle yourself I better go take a shower." Syaoran went into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. 

Sakura went into the kitchen and sat down and started to think. 

_'What just happened? It was a test. And I passed right?'_

Then she looked at the time and saw it was 2:42pm. 

"I should get lunch ready."

Meanwhile Syaoran is taking his cold shower.

'It was just a test and nothing more.'

Then he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and got out the shower. He tied a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror.

_'I should've never done that stupid test. Why did I have to lose control?"_

Then he opened the door and went to get dressed. When he walked into the room Sakura was there cleaning up.

"Um… do you mind I need to…a…get dressed."

Sakura can barely look at him but then she just kept on thinking _'It was just a test. It was just a test. It was just a test.'_

Then she left the room and went into the kitchen waiting for Syaoran so that they can eat.

After getting dressed Syaoran entered the kitchen got his food and sat down to eat. 

Sakura could feel the awkwardness and knew Syaoran can too. So she decided to break the silence.

" Had a nice shower?"

Syaoran looked up from his food and saw Sakura across the table smiling at him.

"Yeah it was nice and cold."

"I thought you only took cold showers when you're really hot?"

Syaoran was starting to turn a light shade of red. 

"Anyway good news, you passed the test."

Sakura put on a fake smile. "Yeah the test, great."

Syaoran got up put his plate in the sink and was about to leave but was stopped by Sakura.

She ran up to him. "Where you going?"

Syaoran leaned on the wall. "I got some things I have to take care of. I won't be back for dinner." He was about to walk away but stopped when he felt Sakura hold on to his arm.

"Everything between us is cool right?"

Syaoran turned around kissed Sakura on the cheek and walked away yelling, "Everything is fine. It was only a test and you passed with flying colors. See ya later."

Sakura just stood there looking at the closed door while repeating to herself _'It was just a test. It was just a test. But I wish it wasn't'_

Later on that day Syaoran finally reached his destination. He climbed the stairs to the third floor felling still hot from that little time with Sakura.. He knocked the door. 

Then a female voice yelled, "I'm coming sweetie." 

Then the door opened.

Hello everybody hope this chapter was to your liking. 

And if any of you have any good stories for me to read just tell me the names because I'm looking for a good story to read.

Thanks! R+R!


	9. Confession

                             Hey there everybody!!

          I'm so glad that so many of you liked the last chapter. As for your questions about who Syaoran is going to see, that will be answered shortly. But before I start I would like to thank everyone for reviewing because I've almost reached 100 reviews. Thank you!!

Now on with the story…

                                                Fooling Everyone:

                                                Chapter Nine

The door opened revealing Rae. She was shocked to find Syaoran standing at her door.

"Syaoran darling, what are you doing here?"

Syaoran eyes were towards the ground. "Can I come in?"

Rae stood aside and gestured for him to enter. Once he was in she lock the door ran over to the couch and was tapping the seat next to her.

"Room for one more."

Syaoran just looked at the seat with a disgusted look and continued what he was going to do. 

"I heard you threatened Sakura, is it true?"

Rae had a innocent look on her face. "Me? I would never do such a thing."

Syaoran was starting to get angry. "Cut the bull shit. I know it was you. Sakura told me everything."

Rae put an evil smirk on her face. "Well, I sorry to tell you but it sounds like your precious Sakura is a liar."

Then she got up and walked over to Syaoran and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe you should stop chasing after little girls and try a real woman?"

Syaoran face was filled with disgust as he backed away from Rae.

"Just stay away from her."

As he was heading for the door, Rae grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"I don't get it. What is it that she has that I don't?"

Syaoran took her hand off of him and left Rae standing in her apartment waiting for an answer that she obviously wasn't going to get.

Meanwhile Sakura had just taken a shower and went into bed. After everything that had happened today she was so tired and overwhelmed.

As soon as she put her head on the pillow she heard the door open. Fearing it was Rae she jumped up realizing it was only Syaoran.

"Sorry if I woke you."

Sakura put her head back down. "It's alright I wasn't asleep yet."

Syaoran walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. "If you want everything is taken care of and you can sleep there tonight."

Syaoran was holding a set of keys in front of her. 

"What are you talking about?" Sakura didn't have the slightest clue what was going on.

Syaoran put the keys in her hand. "Your old apartment. I took care of everything for you so if you want you can sleep there tonight without worry about anyone bothering you."

Sakura put on a fake smile. "Um…yeah, that's great."

Sakura was starring at the keys in her hand.

'Did I do something wrong? Was it because of the test? I don't want to leave.'

"Sakura are you ok?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and pretended to be happy about everything. 

"Yeah, thanks." Then she hugged him trying not to show her disappointment.

Syaoran was also disappointed that she was going to leave. He wouldn't admit it but he loved the feminine touch that Sakura brought to his apartment. He also loved the physical touch a lot more, but could never tell her this. 

Sakura got up and started packing right away not noticing the way Syaoran was looking at her.

"You don't have to leave right now. You can stay the night and tomorrow we can move you in."

Sakura stopped what she was doing and leaped on Syaoran hugging him.

"What's this for?" Syaoran had a confused look on his face.

"Nothing."

Later Sakura fell asleep while Syaoran was taking a shower. 

"Hey, maybe we should try to make the best…" But Syaoran stopped talking when he realized Sakura was asleep. 

He walked over to her side of the bed and just stood there looking at her. Her sleeping figure was so peaceful. She looked like an angel. He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her for one last time.

'I'm going to miss this.' 

The next morning…

"Syaoran. Syaoran wake up you gotta go to class."

Sakura was still captive in his strong firm grip.

"Syaoran, you're going to miss class."

His hold got tighter as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Do you have classes today?" mumbled a drowsy Syaoran.

"Yeah, but it doesn't start till 1:00pm. Your class is in 20 minuets."

"I'm skipping classes today." Then he loosen his grip a bit.

Sakura put a smile on, 'This is my chance to get away.' But as soon as she tried he tighten his grip again pulling her even closer than before.

Then he whispered in her ear. "Lets just stay like this all day."

Sakura was going to resist but she felt not only the warmth of his body but the warmth of his breath against the back of her neck.

Friday night…

Sakura and Tomoyo are in the mall shopping as usual.

"Sakura, we've been in here for hours and everything I pick out isn't good enough for Syaoran."

Sakura was franticly looking for the perfect gift. "Tomoyo, I can't pick out just anything for Syaoran. I want him to like what I give him."

She put one hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Believe me Sakura he'll love anything you give him. Including yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Tomoyo looked at her watch. "I think its time we leave. I have a loving fiancé waiting for me."

Sakura looked a little depressed. "I guess we can try another mall after the party."

On the way home Tomoyo started talking about the party.

"So do you have your outfit picked out yet?"

"Yeah." Sakura kept her eyes on the road. "I promised Syaoran I wouldn't make him wait while I pick out what I'm going to wear."

Tomoyo put her seat back. "Well, a boyfriend has no say in the matter. I make Eriol wait all the time."

"That reminds me, are we picking you up at 9:00pm"

"Ya, about that…um…Eriol and I are planning something."

"What?" 

Tomoyo looked out the window and started talking about her favorite radio station. Sakura didn't notice the change in subject. 

Sakura dropped Tomoyo off at her house and went home for some rest after a long day of shopping. (A/N: Remember Syaoran put new locks in Sakura's old apartment)

Back at Tomoyo's house…

Tomoyo walked over to Eriol. "Eriol I feel kinda bad pushing Sakura and Syaoran together."

Eriol who was already in bed had a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "It'll be fine. You only want the best for them. And think of it this way, without you they may never be together."

"Your right." Was the last word Tomoyo said before falling asleep in Eriol's arms.

Meanwhile Syaoran was tossing and turning in his sleep. Then he quickly sat up from the dream yelling, "Sakura don't, I love you!"

He opened his eyes and noticed the sweat on his face. He lay back on his pillow and looked at the empty space on his bed where Sakura used to sleep. Then he looked at the clock. It was 3:02am. 

'Should I call her? What would I say? I can tell her that I was just checking up on her. Or I can tell her I miss her and wish I can touch her again.'

He picked up the phone on his nightstand and slowly dialed her number.

'I should tell her the truth. I love her.'

Then he heard the phone ringing and finally he heard a drowsy voice answer.

"H-hello?"

His heart started to pound faster. His breaths were shorter, but he decided it was now or never.

"Sakura I-I  I love you." Then he quickly hung up.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard his phone ring.

He sat back up slowly picked up the receiver dreading the reply he was going to get. He knew Sakura never thought of him that way and now he just ruined years of friendship. 

He finally answered, "Hello?"

#

*

#

*

Sorry about the long chapter. But hope you still enjoyed it. Please R+R!!!

                                                Thanks!


	10. Jealous

Hey everyone! I see that everybody liked my last chapter very much. Sorry about the short chapters. I'm going to try to make this longer. Have fun.

Fooling Everyone

Chapter Ten

Syaoran was waiting to hear something anything, but the person on the line didn't say anything at first.

Then an angry masculine voice replied, "Who is this?"

Syaoran was confused. "What?"

"Listen punk, who do you think you are calling my wife at 3 something in the morning rambling about some love crap."

"I'm sorry sir I must've had the wrong number."

"You better be sorry." Then the man hung up the phone.

Syaoran hung up feeling relieved that it wasn't Sakura calling to reject him, but he also felt stressed knowing that someday he must confess his love for Sakura.

The night of the party…

Sakura was throwing clothes out of her closet once again trying to find something to wear when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Syaoran entered the room and saw clothes everywhere.

"Not again. I thought you had something picked out for tonight?"

Sakura popped her heard out of the closet. "I did but someone wanted to borrow it."

Syaoran walked over and sat on her bed. "You could've told them no."

Sakura came out of the closet wearing a white skirt with a pink top that had the word 'angel' written across it. Then she looked herself over in the mirror and still wasn't satisfied.

"Can we go?" Syaoran lies back on the bed with his hands behind his head watching her every move.

Then she turned to him and saw the perfect top next to him. "Can you pass me that black tank top next to you?"

Syaoran sat up and was about to toss the top to her until he noticed she had already took off her shirt revealing her toned stomach and light pink bra.

Sakura started to blush noticing how Syaoran was staring at her. "Syaoran didn't your mother teach you not to stare?"

Hearing her words brought him back to reality. "The last thing I want to think about now is my mother."

"Just give me the shirt."

"No." He was waving the shirt in the air taunting her with it.

Sakura walked over to him trying to grab the shirt but he was too fast for her. Seeing no other option Sakura jumped on him trying to wrestle it away from him.

"Success!"

"I don't think so." Syaoran looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about? I have the shirt."

"Yeah but look at the position we're in."

Sakura stopped her celebration for a second and noticed that Syaoran had both her arms pinned to the bed and his body was on top of hers making escape impossible.

"Now if you want to go to that party you have to promise to never make me help you pick out clothes again."

Sakura had a sign of defeat on her face. "Fine."

Syaoran was about to get off of her but stopped to stare at her beautiful face and let his eyes wonder down.

"Syaoran get off, we made a deal."

"Yeah, I wish I can make another deal."

"What?"

Syaoran walked towards the door. "Forget it, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'll meet you in the car."

Finally Syaoran and Sakura showed up at the party only 30 minuets late. As soon as they got to the party, Tomoyo and the rest of the girls dragged Sakura away leaving Syaoran and his friends to talk.

Then Angel came up behind Syaoran patting him on the back.

"Yo, Syaoran my man, how's it hanging?"

"Great kid, and you?"

"Nothing much. My girl was bothering me because she thinks we don't spend enough time together."

The Eriol jumped in. "Well do you?"

"No, not really. But that's just because I don't like her too much."

Jake turned to Angel. "Then why are you with her?"

"Because I needed a date to come to this party, and Sakura was already taken."

Eriol looked at Syaoran. "So how are things with you and Sakura doing lately?"

"We're just like you and Tomoyo."

"So you're in love?" Syaoran was caught off guard. Then he looked in the direction where Sakura was standing. She saw him and waved and he waved back with a smile on his face.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Eriol was watching Syaoran's reaction.

He snapped out of his gaze. "No…um…we're not that serious yet."

Jake was watching Syaoran as he looked at Sakura. He saw how happy he was just because Eriol mentioned her name.

'Maybe he's right. Maybe Sakura is a good catch. I knew she liked me but I didn't care. Too bad I missed my chance. Now she won't go out with me. Well she might if she and Syaoran weren't an item.'

At that moment Jake was beginning to make plans on how to break up the happy couple just so that he could have Sakura all to himself.

Meanwhile Sakura and her friends were talking about everything possible to talk about.

"So Sakura I heard that Syaoran's birthday is on Tuesday. Are you going to do something special for him?" Rika was refilling her drink while waiting for an answer.

Then Sofia jumped in. "Of course she has something special for him. Every year she goes all out just to surprise him."

"Actually this year all I'm doing is redecorating his room. I know I should do more but that's the best I could think of."

Tomoyo was looking at her friend's doubtful face and decided to let her in on a little secret.

"Don't feel too bad. I'm getting him a present that would make you feel better and I know Syaoran would feel _really_ good too."

Sakura looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? How can your present make me feel good?"

"Let's just say that my present is no good unless you come with it." Then she took a sip of her punch and started talking about a new subject when she noticed Rae was making her way to Syaoran.

The other girls noticed too, everyone except Sakura. Then Rika pointed it out.

"Sakura you should watch out for that Rae girl. She's heading over to Syaoran and I know for a fact that she likes him."

Sakura looked over to where Syaoran was standing and noticed Rae was about to approach him.

"It's alright, he doesn't like her anyway."

Sofia was shocked. "Wow, you and Syaoran must have a strong relationship for you to trust him like that."

"Yeah, some times I think their relationship is stronger than Eriol and I and we're the ones getting married."

Rika cut in. "Well I don't care how strong their relationship is that Rae girl is a whore and we're going over there."

Then she dragged Sakura over to Syaoran with Sofia and Tomoyo following behind them.

When they reached the guys Rika pushed Sakura into Syaoran making her stumble and forcing him to catch her.

"Are you ok?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm a little clumsy tonight." She looked up into his eyes reading all his emotions.

Then Tomoyo walked up with Sofia. "Yeah, she must've had one drink too many."

Sakura was now standing up straight. She hasn't had a drink all night besides the punch and Tomoyo knew that.

But when she was about to say something she felt Syaoran's arms encircle her waist from behind holding her close to him. She looked at him with confusion but he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"Just making sure you don't fall."

Then she rested back against his body and he rested his chin on her head. They both had a dazed look on their faces.

Rae saw this and couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to pull Sakura out of his arms and beat her. But if she did she knew that Syaoran would never give her a chance (it's not like he does now).

Then she stared her plan. He walked up to Jake and took his arm and placed it around her neck making it look like they are an item.

"Yo, girlie what are you doing to Jake?" Angel was getting tired of this Rae girl always popping up.

"For your information asshole I'm hanging with my boyfriend." Then she turned to Jake and kissed him in front of everyone.

After she kissed him she looked at everyone and saw that everyone had either a shock or disgusted expression except for Sakura. Sakura looked as if the whole scene had never happened.

Actually she was in her own world thinking about Syaoran. She didn't notice what happened or how Rae was looking at her.

Rae was determined to make Sakura jealous. Lucky for her a slow song started. She ran to the dance floor pulling Jake behind her and then started to dance with him.

Angel not understanding why Rae and Jake started to dance grabbed Rika and Sofia and started to dance with them.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before they also started to dance.

Sakura still wasn't paying attention to what was going around felt Syaoran's hot breath on the back of her neck.

She looked up at him. "What did you say?"

Syaoran smiled. "I asked you if you wanted to dance."

"I'd love to."

Then he turned her around and there was an inch between them. As the song kept playing that inch between them disappeared and their bodies were as close as possible.

Tomoyo and Eriol danced their way towards the couple.

"Hey Syaoran if you really want to piss of Rae you should kiss Sakura."

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "What are you talking about?"

Tomoyo pointed at Rae and Jake. "She's over there and she can't keep her eyes off of you two."

Syaoran looked across the dance floor and saw Rae and Jake starring at them but turned away when he looked in their direction.

"I guess you're right."

Eriol looked at Sakura and saw how her head was resting against Syaoran's chest. He doubted that she heard a word that was said.

"Syaoran if I were you I would kiss Sakura just to show her that girl you're not interested in her."

Then Syaoran looked down at Sakura and raised her chin up so now she was looking at him.

"How about it?"

Sakura was confused. "How about what?"

"They think I should kiss you to piss of Rae. What do you think?"

Sakura was drowning in his amber eyes. "I think you should do what you what."

Then he leaned down and kissed her soft lips tasting how sweet they are. She parted her lips encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Syaoran got the clue and deepen it as much as possible. Sakura had her hands wrapped around his waist holding on to his shirt as she felt her body get weaker. He had one hand around her waist supporting her and the other was slowly moving up the back of her shirt until it touched the hooks of her bra.

They were in their own world. They didn't feel the eyes of the people starring at them. All they felt were their bodies weaken a little bit more each second.

Then they were distracted by a loud yell.

"Bitch!!"

They broke apart and looked in the direction that they heard the scream come from.

Rae was pulling Jake out of the club with her face red with anger and her fingernails were digging into Jake's arm.

After Rae left Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika, and Sofia separated from the guys again. Syaoran was stuck there with Eriol and Angel. Normally he wouldn't mind being with them but right now the only person he wanted to see was Sakura.

"Yo man are you there?"

"What?" Syaoran looked away from Sakura and saw Angel waving his hands.

"You got it bad." Angel had a smile on his face.

"Got what?"

Then Eriol jumped in. "Yeah, but the sad part is that he doesn't know it."

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "Know what?"

Then Angel looked at Eriol surprised. "How could he not know?"

Eriol was rubbing his chin. "I don't know. He's supposed to be smart."

Syaoran raised his voice a little. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Angel looked at Eriol. "Should we tell him?"

Syaoran's head turned to Eriol waiting to hear his answer.

"No. I think it's best if he finds out for himself."

Syaoran rubbed his head then looked at his watch. He saw it was 3:22am.

Eriol saw him glance at his watch. "What time is it?"

"It's only 3:22 why?"

Eriol took a sip of his drink. "I saw you looking at it and figured you're tired."

"No, I'm fine." Then he took a look over to where Sakura was. He noticed she was yawning a lot.

"On second thought I think I'm tired." His eyes were still on Sakura.

"I thought you were fine?" Angel had a questioning looking on his face.

Syaoran finally looked away from Sakura. "Yeah well I guess it just creped up on me. I'll see you later." He waved and walked towards Sakura leaving a confused Angel and a sly smiling Eriol.

Sakura was practically leaning on Tomoyo. Her eyes were red and got watery every time she yawned.

Tomoyo looked at her friend. "You should ask Syaoran to take you home."

Sakura waved her off. "No, its ok. I'm not even tired."

Sofia brought her a cup of water. "I know Syaoran is used to staying up all night but I'm sure he would make an exception for you."

Sakura yawned again. "Yeah I know but I don't want to bother him. Plus I don't have the energy to move anyway."

"Then I'll go get him." Rika started to leave.

"No, don't I'm fine really I am." Sakura took a sip of water, leaned her head on Tomoyo's right shoulder and closed her eyes.

Then suddenly she felt light as if she wasn't even standing.

"You know what guys, I feel really good right now. It's like I'm not even standing. I think that water really helped."

She could hear the other girls laughing. "What's so funny?" She opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't standing. Syaoran was carrying her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She was trying to look his in the eyes but she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

"I should be asking you that."

"Huh?"

Syaoran looked at the other girls and saw how they were just as confused as Sakura.

"Lets talk about this later." Then he turned around yelling bye to the girls as he carried Sakura out the club.

They reached she door and Syaoran was carrying her again.

"Sakura where are your keys?"

"They're in my purse."

Syaoran looked at her then looked at her hand and saw that she wasn't holding a purse.

"Are you sure you brought a purse tonight?"

Sakura had her head nestled in his chest listening to the vibration from every word he spoke.

"Yeah, it's the one you gave me last Christmas. I was too tired to hold it so Tomoyo had it."

He took a deep breath then remembered that he also had a copy of her keys.

"Alright, you're gonna have to stand up for a second." He was kneeling to put her down but she was holding on tighter.

"Don't put me down."

He stood up straight and leaned against the wall still holding her in his arms.

"Well then you have to get the keys."

Her eyes were now open and she was finally thinking straight. "Where are they?"

He smirked and laughed. "They're in my back pocket."

"Fine." She didn't want to lose this feeling she had being held in his arms. Plus going in his back pocket wasn't what she considered torture.

She reached both her hands in each one of the pockets and found that there was nothing in them.

"There's nothing there."

Syaoran was smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. "I know but I just wanted to see if you would do it."

"Where are they really?"

"They're in my left pocket."

She reached in and got them. He stooped down so that she can get the key in the lock and then the door was opened.

He walked in shutting the door behind him with his leg and carried her over to her bed gently resting her down then sat down next to her.

"We need to talk."

Sakura got up from the bed and went in her closet and picked out blue pajama pants and a white top.

"What are you doing? I need to talk to you."

Sakura laid the clothes out on the bed next to him. "I'm listening."

"Fine, I thought that we were going to be honest to each other no matter what." His head was in his hands looking down at the floor.

"Yeah." She took off her shoes and socks.

"Then why didn't you…" He raised his head up to talk to her but was distracted when he saw she was in her matching light pink bra and panties.

"Why didn't I what?" Sakura stopped what she was doing when she noticed her didn't finish his question.

He sat there starring at her taking in everything he saw. Through out all the years they've known each other he has never seen her naked or even remotely naked like she is now. Whenever they went to the beach she always wore a one-piece suit with a skirt, but never anything revealing.

"Are you ok?" She kneeled down to Syaoran. They were face to face but Syaoran wasn't looking at her face.

"I think I need to lay down for a second." He laid down keeping his eyes on the ceiling counting backwards from one hundred.

When he reached seventy-six he heard Sakura lock the door and jump on the beds. Then she started pulling his right arm. He looked up at her and saw that she was signaling him to move further up the bed.

"What?"

"Come here. I don't think you should drive home if you feel light headed."

"You want me to sleep here?" He was both happy and shocked.

"Yeah."

He got up took off his shoes and joined her under the covers.

"You're fully dressed."

"This is how I sleep."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Did you forget that I slept with you at your place?"

"Oh yeah." He took off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. "Is that better?"

"No." Then she leaned over and unbuttoned his shirt. Under that he had on a regular white tee shirt.

"Syaoran aren't you going to help me?"

"Do what?"

"Get you undress."

"No." He would've helped her but he didn't want to risk doing something he might regret. When he saw her in her bra and panties he wanted to push her on the bed and bang her all night.

Now she was on top of him pulling off his white shirt reveling his muscular chest. For a moment she was going to kiss his neck but remembered to control herself. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Wait a second."

Sakura ignored him and pulled them down anyway. Now he was only in his blue boxers. When she got back under the covers her back was facing him and she was curled up in a ball.

She said, "Good night." Then she closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt a warm body on her back and a hand wrap around her waist.

Syaoran whispered, "Night." In her ear then pulled her closer as they both drifted into peaceful dreams.

(Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews I got. And don't be afraid to point out some mistakes or suggest what should happen next. I'm just happy that people are reading this story.)

R and R!


	11. The Perfect Present

Hi, I'm so happy that so many people like this story. Every time I get a review I get more inspired. Have fun!!!   
  
Fooling Everyone:  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The next day Sakura was in the mall with Sofia looking for a present to give to Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura give it up already. You're way to picky when it comes to looking for a present."  
  
Sakura has been in every men's store in the mall and still couldn't find anything for Syaoran.  
  
"I feel bad. I want to get him the perfect gift."  
  
They sat down on a bench and watched the people go by.  
  
"Why does it matter if you get him the perfect gift? No matter what you get him he'll love it."  
  
"I know but he should get something he really wants, not something I want him to have."  
  
Sakura was sitting across from a toy store. There was a little girl in the store begging her mommy to buy her a doll. Finally the mother gave in and paid for the doll. Sakura saw how happy that girl was to get that doll.  
  
Flashback  
  
Little Sakura rang the doorbell to the house next door. A tall girl with short dark hair in a school uniform answered it.  
  
"You're Syaoran's little friend right?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura's eyes lit up when she heard Syaoran's name.  
  
"What's in the package?" The girl looked down at the box wrapped in green and blue wrapping paper.  
  
"It's his birthday present." Sakura's eyes were wide with happiness and excitement to see Syaoran open his gift.  
  
"Come in. He's upstairs in his room." Then the girl walked off leaving Sakura by herself. But Sakura was used to the cold behavior from Syaoran and after visiting his house a couple of times she understood where her got it from.  
  
When she reached his room she could hear him humming something. His door was open. She stood in the doorway watching him look at a picture while he hummed a song.  
  
"What are you doing?" Her head was tilted to the side and her eyebrows were scrunched together.  
  
"Um... n-nothing." Little Syaoran hid the picture he was looking at under his navy blue pillow.  
  
"What were you humming?" Little Sakura walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"It was a song my father used to sing to me before he died. He said when I need him to sing this song and he'll be there."  
  
"Was that a picture of your father you were looking at?"  
  
"Yes." His eyes were looking down at his green carpet.  
  
"Can I see it?" She put her gift down on the bed.  
  
Little Syaoran got off the bed and shut the door. Then he went to his pillow and pulled out the picture he was looking at earlier and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"He looks like you."  
  
Syaoran was leaning against the wall with his eyes towards the ground. "I know."  
  
"You've got his eyes." Sakura looked up from the picture and saw how sad Syaoran looked.  
  
Syaoran felt someone looking at him. When he looked up he saw Sakura starring at him with a sad look on her face. She looked like she was going to cry. The one thing Syaoran couldn't stand was a girl crying. After hearing the screeching from his sisters when they broke up from their boyfriends, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He had to think of something to stop her from crying. "What's that?" He gestured to the package that Sakura had put down.  
  
She looked back and saw the gift she brought for Syaoran.  
  
"Oh." She grabbed the package and jumped down from the bed and held the gift on front of him with a big smile across her face.  
  
"This is for you."  
  
He took the box and started to unwrap it. When he opened the gift he saw it was the water gun his mother refused to buy him. She said it was too childish for her young man.  
  
His eyes were wide with shock, amazement, and happiness. "How did you know? Where did you get this?"  
  
Sakura smiled and sat back on the bed. "I remembered you talking about how you wanted some water gun but your mom wouldn't buy it for you. So I saved up my money and asked Touya for some help and here it is."  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe it. "Why go through all that just to get me something? Even my family didn't get me anything I wanted."  
  
Sakura jumped off the bed and went to the door. "Because you said you wanted this more than anything else so I just wanted to make you happy." Then she opened the door. "And we should get going, there's a cake at my house with your name on it."  
  
Then they left the room and headed for her house.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?" Sofia was totally clueless.  
  
"It's the most perfect present ever."  
  
"What?" Sofia sat there starring at Sakura with the most confused look on the planet.  
  
Sakura stood up. "I can't believe I was such an idiot all these years."  
  
"Can you please tell me what you're talking about?" Sofia was now standing trying to figure out one thing Sakura was saying.  
  
"No time to explain we got to get to the nearest music store now."  
  
Sakura was dragging Sofia when they finally reached Sakura's Favorite music store called Tunes. When they walked in the store a tall handsome young blonde man walked up to them wearing the blues shirt with the word Tunes written on it.  
  
"Can I help you find something?"  
  
Sakura let go of Sofia. "Yeah, um...do you know this song?" Then Sakura started to sing the song that she heard so many years ago. She was shocked that she remembered it so well.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, never heard of it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura was desperate. She never knew the name of the song.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
"I think I've heard it before."  
  
Sakura looked back at Sofia. "What did you say?"  
  
"I've heard that song before. My grandpa used to love that song."  
  
Sakura looked at her with pleading eyes. "Do you know that name of the song? Please tell me you know the name of the song."  
  
Sofia looked up at the ceiling as if the title was written up there. "I think it's called the moon and stars or the moon and night, something like that."  
  
Then a very old man who looked like he was in his late 80's interrupted the conversation. He wore brown pants with a striped button up short sleeve shirt and held a cane in his right hand.  
  
"Youngsters now a days can't even remember a simple song. I'm 86 and even I can remember that."  
  
Sakura walked over to the old man. "Sir do you know that name of that song?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do. That was a hit back in my day. That song is truly a classic."  
  
"Can you please tell me the name of the song sir?"  
  
"Of course, for such a nice polite young lady like you. It was called Dancing with the Stars."  
  
"Thank you so much." She shook the old man's free hand then turned back to the blonde guy that tried to help her earlier.  
  
"Do you have that song?"  
  
"I'll go check the computer." The sales clerk was about to go to the computer but was stopped by the old man.  
  
"There's no use looking for it in these computers of yours. I already know you don't have it. There is only one place around here where you can get it."  
  
"Where, I'll go anywhere to get it."  
  
"You would have to drive almost 100 miles."  
  
Sofia cut in. "Isn't that about two hours?"  
  
"Yes." The old man was looking at Sakura waiting to see her reply.  
  
"Two hours isn't gonna kill me." Then she turned back to the old man. "Where's the place?"  
  
After the old man explained where the place was and Sakura wrote down everything he said word for word, Sakura thanked the old man and was about to leave the store but heard the old man calling her.  
  
"Miss."  
  
Sakura walked back towards him. "Yes." She had a very pleasant look on her face.  
  
"I don't mean to get into your business but you don't seem like someone who listens to that song."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
The old man put both his hands on his cane. "Well that song was only a hit with men. It reminded them of there relationship with their father. But that was a long time ago and relationships like those aren't very common in this generation."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You're right. I'm getting this song for a friend. He's father died when he was young and this song is their only connection."  
  
Sofia cut in. "Sakura don't lie." Sofia turned to the old man. "That 'friend' of hers is really her boyfriend and she wants to give him that song for his birthday."  
  
The old man looked at Sakura. "Your boyfriend is very lucky to have you."  
  
Sakura started to blush. "Thank you but I'm not doing this because he's my boyfriend, it's because he's my friend." Sakura knew that was the truth because they were only pretending to date, and that's something she has to remember to tell Sofia when they get out the store.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Sakura froze at the question. She knew she liked Syaoran and lately she has liked him as more than a friend but does she love him?  
  
"I don't know?" Her words were slow and her eyes were searching the store as if the answer was hidden somewhere. She truly didn't know.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
She looked at the old man confused. "But I told you I don't know."  
  
He smiled. "I think you know but you're not ready to admit it." Then the old man walked away to look at some oldies music.  
  
Later that night Sofia dropped Sakura off at her apartment and drove away.  
  
When Sakura reached her door she saw Jake sitting down on the floor leaning against the orange wall opposite her blue door. She was on her cell phone with Tomoyo but quickly ended the conversation.  
  
"Tomoyo can you call me back later and give me your answer then?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and took a closer look to see if it was really Jake sitting there.  
  
His head was down and darkness covered his eyes. His two arms were resting against his bent knees as he sat in silence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She walked over to him with concern written on her face.  
  
He looked up with a pair of pitiful eyes. "I'm waiting for a friend."  
  
Sakura looked at the condition he was in. He had on a regular white shirt and a pair of bright yellow shorts. He looked tired and restless.  
  
"How long have you been waiting out here?"  
  
He looked at his silver watch. "I don't know. Maybe two hours."  
  
She went over to him and started tugging at his arm. "Get up."  
  
His eyes were shinning bright. "Why?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you stay out here all night until your friend gets here." Jake quickly stood up and entered her room with her.  
  
When he first stepped in he was shocked to see so much color in the room. The floor was covered with a dark pink carpet and at the bottom of her bed there was an orange area rug. On the right side of her bed was the only window in the room that had a pine desk underneath it filled with piles of papers. To the left of the doorway had a red couch with a 19-inch TV in front of it. And on the adjacent wall was an open door, which led to her bathroom then her walk in closet, and then there was a doorway about a yard away from the closet that led to the kitchen.  
  
After he dried up with the towel Sakura gave him, he had a cup of hot cocoa while watching television with Sakura.  
  
Sakura had already went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. While she was watching TV with Jake she felt a little self-conscience. But as time went by she started to get more comfortable and act like her normal self again.  
  
In the middle of a very interesting, intellectual conversation the phone rang. Sakura went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Tomoyo."  
  
"Hi, have you made a decision yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't go with you tomorrow but Eriol said he's free Monday if you want to go then."  
  
Sakura's eyes got brighter. "Sure that would be great. Eriol and I need to spend more time together anyways."  
  
Tomoyo was happy and relieved. "Great, I'll tell him and he will pick you up at 5:00pm. Is that alright?"  
  
"That's perfect thanks. Oh and I have one more favor to ask."  
  
"What?" Tomoyo knew it had something to do with Syaoran. The only time Sakura asks for favors are when it involves helping someone else.  
  
"I need you to finish decorating Syaoran's room on Monday."  
  
"Sakura, I can't just come up with something in one day." She was shocked and that was clear in her voice.  
  
Sakura started playing with the cord connected to the phone. "I know. I already have a plan and I've already painted the room and did all the major things. All you need to do is put up some curtains, change the bed sheets, stuff like that."  
  
"Fine." Tomoyo gave in. There was no way she was going to win this battle.  
  
"And you have to keep Syaoran out of his apartment until his birthday."  
  
Tomoyo put a hand on her hip and leaned up against a nearby wall. "How am I supposed to do that? Where would he sleep?"  
  
"Well I figured you would take care of all that stuff." She looked over at Jake and noticed he was looking at his watch.  
  
"Um... Tomoyo I've got to go. I'll talk to ya later." Then she hung up the phone and went back to Jake.  
  
Jake was still sitting on the couch watching TV when he saw Sakura walk over towards him.  
  
"Done with your conversation?"  
  
"Yeah." Then she looked at her watch and saw it was almost eleven.  
  
"I'm getting tired." She yawned.  
  
"Me too." Jake was watching her yawn and stretch showing all the symptoms of a tired person.  
  
"I'm sorry to ruin our fun but I have to do a lot of thing tomorrow so if you don't mind I'm going to turn in now."  
  
Jake got up a headed towards the door. "Sure no problem, I'm tired myself."  
  
They said their good-byes and Sakura went to sleep while Jake started to walk home.  
  
'I spent the whole day at that place and still didn't even get to make one move. I got to find out when she's going to be home so I can get with her.'  
  
He was walking down the dark street passing by homeless people and liquor store that were open all night.  
  
'Once I break up Syaoran and Sakura she will be all mine. All I've got to do is follow the plan and Syaoran would dump Sakura making me the rebound guy.'  
  
He had a smile on his face when he reached the train station. He had to wait ten minuets before the train reached so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" It was an irritated voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Everything is going as planned. Now you have to hold up your end of the deal."  
  
Then he hung up and sat down on a bench while he waited for the train to arrive.

(a/n:Wow! I'm shocked at how long this is. Well I hope you guys liked it. I'm so tired I'm going to go take a nap to get me prepared to go to sleep. See ya!  
  
RR!!


	12. Love Letter

Hey, hey! Happy to be back with another chapter. And I'm sure you're happy to be reading another chapter too. I'm so happy to have 150 reviews so far!!! Anyway, I should stop talking about how happy I'm am and start the story. If anyone cares I'm really, really happyJ

Fooling Everyone:

Chapter Twelve

It was around 12:00pm the following day. Syaoran was driving his black jaguar towards a sports store with Eriol sitting besides him.

They came to a red light. "Eriol, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. How would it look if I didn't get my best friend a gift?"

Eriol had decided that instead of going around shopping for a gift with Tomoyo this year, he would make everything much simpler and take Syaoran instead.

They finally arrived at a sports store that sold everything related to sports. They even sell the Foreman Grill because George Foreman used to be a fighter.

Syaoran entered the store in a pair of baggy orange shorts with a plain white baggy shirt. Next to him was his blue haired friend wearing a pair of loose-fitting jean shorts with a navy blue tee shirt that had the words 'I see stupid people' on it and a picture of a man looking at himself in the mirror.

They walked to the back of the store, which was where all the clothes and shoes were.

When Syaoran reached the clothes one shirt in particular caught his attention. It was a white Iverson football jersey with the number three on the front and back of it.

"See anything you like?" Eriol stood there watching Syaoran admire a jersey.

"No." Syaoran walked pass the jersey like it was the worst thing in the whole store.

Eriol raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He looked back at the jersey and remembered how Syaoran was looking at it. "You know money isn't a problem right?"

Syaoran turned around to Eriol. "Yeah, but noting here interests me you want to leave now?" Syaoran was lying to Eriol and himself. He's been doing that a lot lately.

After looking around the store for a little while, they went back to the car and headed back home.

"Eriol what are you doing tomorrow?" Syaoran's eyes were on the road.

"Why?" Eriol was looking out the window not thinking about anything in particular.

"Can't you just answer my question?"

"No." A grin was creeping its way onto Eriol's face. It always made him happy to give Syaoran a hard time.

"Angel and the guys are having a little get together. Men only."

"Really?" Eriol's voice showed no interest. He turned his head back towards the window

"So, are you coming?" Syaoran can tell that Eriol wasn't interested at all.

"No I have a previous engagement that's more important." He put his seat back and closed his eyes.

"You don't have to lie. If you don't want to come just say so."

Eriol looked at him. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Syaoran turned into exit 32. "By the sound of your voice I can tell you didn't care."

Eriol tried to act like he was offended but couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Alright mister I know everything. I would like to go to the party, but Sakura and I already have plans."

Something turned on in Syaoran's brain when he heard Sakura's name. "What about you and Sakura?"

He didn't answer. Eriol was proud of himself. He knew that once he said Sakura was involved that Syaoran would forget all about the party.

Syaoran was starting to get anxious. "Say something. What about you and Sakura?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Hey you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Syaoran knew once Eriol didn't want to tell you something nothing could change his mind.

Meanwhile Sakura was at Syaoran's apartment doing as much work as she can before she had to leave tomorrow. She just painted his closet door and started to work on the curtains for his window. She couldn't decide between green or white curtains.

She laid both colors out on the bed and kept starring at them. "Green is his favorite color, but they are so simple." Then she looked at the white curtains. "The white ones aren't thick enough for privacy but they have a beautiful pattern."

When she finally came to a decision she heard someone knocking at the door. She was going to go answer it but remembered that she was in Syaoran's apartment. Sakura starred at the door as the knocks turned from normal to scary. Whoever it was on the other side of the door seemed crazy. They were violently knocking on the door as hard as they can before they came to the conclusion that no one was home.

By now Sakura was under the covers in Syaoran's bed. The person on the other side of the door had scared her without her ever seeing them. When the person stopped a letter was slipped under the door and everything went back to normal.

Sakura hesitated at first but then she slowly got out of the bed and went over towards the letter. She stood above it thinking about all the possible dangerous outcomes that can come from picking up the letter.

Then finally she picked it up and turned it over. Her eyes widen with confusion, fear, shock, and more confusion once she saw the front of the letter. She read it out loud to make sure she was seeing this properly.

"To: Syaoran. From: Sakura."

In another part of the city Tomoyo was just arriving at the mall to get Syaoran's gift. As soon as she stepped in the mall her phone ran.

"Hello?"

Eriol loved the sound of her voice. "Hey honey, I'm going to be hanging with Syaoran today it that ok"

Tomoyo was walking through the mall while talking on the phone. "But we were supposed to go to the movies tonight."

"I know but if you want your plan to work I need to talk to him some more. And this is the only time I have."

Tomoyo stopped in front of a store called 'Night Time'. "Alright, I got to go. I'll se you at home, bye!"

She ended the call and went in the store to look for Syaoran's present.

Meanwhile outside a restaurant called 'Food Box' Eriol just put his phone in his pocket and reentered the restaurant. He walked towards Syaoran who was sitting at a table waiting for the food to arrive.

"Took you long enough."

Eriol sat down with a smile on his face. "You miss me?"

Syaoran put a disgusted look on his face. "No."

Back at the mall Tomoyo was looking around the store for a nightie for Syaoran. She had a forest green silk nightie. It had short green shorts and a top that had spaghetti straps and ended about two inches from the waist.

When she looked up something caught her eye. On a hanger on the wall towards the back of the store was a beautiful light pink nightie. She made her way to the back of the store. The closer she got the more beautiful it was.

The top looked like a bra with flowers on it. The flowers were the same color pink so you had to be up close to notice them. From the chest down to about the mid thigh was all lace. And underneath it you could see the pink panties.

"I see you have excellent taste."

Tomoyo turned around and a sales clerk was behind her.

"Thank you." Her eyes went back to the nightie in front of her. "This is gorgeous."

"Would you like to try it on? See how it looks before your husband sees it and goes crazy."

When Tomoyo heard the lady say husband it reminded her of the first time Eriol and her made love. She spent hours in the store looking for the right thing to wear for their special night. Ends up Eriol didn't care about what she was wearing as long as she took it off.

"She doesn't need to, Eriol is already crazy for her."

Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts when she heard some a familiar voice that she can't stand. When she turned around she saw Rae standing there with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"What do you want?" Tomoyo's voice was filled with disgust and anger.

"Why are you so angry? My feud is with your friend not you."

"When you mess with Sakura you mess with me." Tomoyo's once happy face was serious and focused on Rae.

The sales lady feeling the tension tried to get herself out of their way. "Um… miss would you like me to ring this up for you?" The lady was gesturing towards the nightie.

Rae looked at what the sales woman was pointing to. "I see things between Eriol and you aren't going too well."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"I see you have to buy special clothes to keep his interest." Rae had a little smirk on her face. She can see how much she was pissing Tomoyo off.

Tomoyo turned to the sales lady. "Can you ring this up too? Thank you."

Then she turned back to Rae with a smile on her face. "Actually things between Eriol and I are fine." Then she folded her arms across her chest. "This is for Sakura to wear as a birthday present to Syaoran. They just can't seem to keep their hands off each other."

Rae's face was starting to turn bright red with anger. "Stop lying! There's nothing going on between them. I refuse to think otherwise."

"Think what you want but sooner or later you'll have to face reality." Then Tomoyo paid for the stuff and headed out the store.

Rae was standing there with steam coming out of her ears. "You just wait I'll have Syaoran all to myself and no slut is going to stop that."

The sales lady walked up to Rae. "Miss are you alright?"

Rae glared at her "What do you want?"

The sales lady stepped back in defense. "N-nothing, I'll leave you here to talk to yourself. Crazy lady."

Rae yelled to the woman walking away. "Yeah, crazy like a fox!"

At the restaurant Eriol and Syaoran had just finished eating when the their waitress walked over with the bill.

She had long blonde hair with blue glistening eyes. She wore a red and white-checkered dress as her uniform. "Are you gentlemen done or would you like anything else?"

Eriol politely answered. "No. How about you Syaoran?"

"No, I'm fine."

The waitress was starring at Syaoran. "Are you sure? I can get you anything you want." She flipped her hair back and put a flirtatious smile on her face.

Syaoran looked at her with a deadpan face. "I said I'm fine."

"Ok."

Then Eriol handed her his credit card and she went to ring it through. As soon as she left Eriol looked at Syaoran who looked like nothing just happened.

"Man, didn't you notice how that waitress was flirting with you?"

Syaoran looked around the restaurant. "Yeah."

The waitress came back and handed Syaoran the receipt. "Don't lose that." Then she went to attend to her other tables.

Syaoran and Eriol exited the restaurant. When they got in the car Syaoran rest the receipt down and started driving.

Eriol on the other hand wanted to see the receipt. When he picked it up it looked like any other receipt until he turned it around. On the back it had the name Wendy and her phone number underneath it.

He looked at Syaoran who was now driving. "Syaoran that girl just gave you her number."

He kept his eyes on the road. "No she didn't." Then they came to a red light.

"Look at this." Eriol was holding up the number in front oh his face.

Syaoran took a glance at it then saw the light turn green and headed for the highway. "Guess I was wrong then."

Eriol looked at him then smiled. "Why didn't you flirt with the waitress?"

"It doesn't matter."

Eriol stuffed the paper in his pocket. "What? I know you think she's cute."

Syaoran turned into an exit. "She's not that cute, Saku…" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence but Eriol had already heard enough.

"I see. She's no Sakura right?"

Syaoran snapped back. "That's not what I said."

"Well what did you say?" Eriol had an amused look on his face.

Syaoran started to stutter. "I-I-I don't know." He was lying again. He knew that the reason he didn't flirt with that girl was because he loved Sakura. He loves her so much that his heart aches whenever she's not around.

Eriol cut his thoughts short. "You know, Sakura is only pretending to be your girlfriend. Once this is over you she's no longer yours." Then he looked out the window. "Odds are she'll start dating again. Maybe this time she'll ask Jake out. You know she has a little thing for him right?"

"Yeah." His words pierced through his heart. To even think Sakura wasn't his hurt so much, but to see her with a low life like Jake not only hurt, it made him want to kill the guy.

Eriol looked back at Syaoran. His face was sad, yet anger was also visible. He knew he had hit a nerve but also knew that Syaoran was living in a pretend world and one day all this would be over. He knew it was better for him to realize this sooner than later.

"Is that why do don't like him?"

"Who?"

"Jake."

"No." In his mind he was screaming yes but wasn't ready to tell Eriol yet. "The way he talks about her like she's nothing, and the way he makes her so self-conscious all the time is why I hate him." Honestly the reason why he hated him was because he did bad mouth Sakura, but it was mostly because she liked him. He wanted her to like no one else but himself. Maybe even one day she might love him.

Then Syaoran started laughing.

Eriol looked over at him like he was crazy. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just things about something that's impossible." Then he started laughing again. 'Ha, Sakura in love with me? It's just a dream that won't come true.'

It was dark and the rest of the ride home all they talked about was sports. When they got back into town he dropped Eriol off at his house (also Tomoyo's house) and then headed home. When he entered his room he saw Sakura asleep on his bed with curtains around her. Then he looked at his new room.

It had green walls and green and white curtains hanging up. He saw a pile of sheets on a chair and figured she was too tired to change them. He now had pictures of landscapes on his walls along with pictures of his friends. Then he looked down at Sakura. He picked her up, locked the door behind them and headed for her apartment.

Once he reached inside he put her on her bed and started to take off her shoes. That was the only thing he could take off of her without getting excited. That's when he noticed an envelope sticking out of her pocket. When he saw his name on it he pulled it out. Then he tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead as he made his way towards the couch. Then he looked at the letter in his hands.

"To: Syaoran. From: Sakura." He looked at her sleeping figure as he started to open the letter.

"What did you write that you couldn't tell me face to face?" Then he started to read it.

_Oh Syaoran my love,_

That first part alone was enough to make his eyes pop out

"My love?" Then he looked over at he sleeping figure again but this time with shock in his eyes.

"Sakura, you love me?"

(a/n: Even I have to say I love the ending to this chapter. I can't wait to read what happens next. Gets a smack on the head I forgot I'm writing the story. Hehe! Hope you guys like it as much as I did. Oh and I just wanted to say to some of my reviewers that I don't take your comments as flames. I appreciate them and try to improve on my writing, so don't worry about what I think. Just tell me whatever you want. I'm happy people are reading this story)


	13. Time with Jake

                        Are you ready? I said are you ready? Here comes chapter 13 of your favorite fic. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I might have to delay this story. I don't want to add any more chapters on to this story until I added at least three chapters for my other stories. Hope you like this chapter.

(A/N: One of my reviewers is a sports fan and thought I didn't know Iverson played basketball and not football. I just wanted to let you know that I do known Iverson is a basketball player. I have his jersey. But there is a football jersey with Iverson's name and number on it. I brought it for my brother so I'm not making this up. Just wanted to let you know in case you might want to buy it. Iverson rules!)

                                                            Fooling Everyone:

                                                                        Chapter Thirteen

Syaoran didn't get much sleep that night. After reading the letter he couldn't get his mind off Sakura. He even pulled up a chair and sat besides her bed watching her sleep. He badly wanted her to wake up so he can confess his love for her. But unfortunately for him no such thing happen and he ended up falling asleep at four in the morning.

Sakura oblivious to all the emotional agony Syaoran was going through woke up at 7:00am. After pushing a chair out of her way she headed straight for the bathroom to get ready for her early classes. After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she came out of the bathroom holding a towel around her waist. She passed a sleeping Syaoran on the couch but failed to notice it. Instead she dropped her towel and put on a cream colored skirt that stopped just above her knees and a yellow tank top over her matching blue panties and bra.

When she turned around she noticed Syaoran on her red couch. She was about to get mad at him for just letting her undress in front of him like that. But she noticed he was sleeping.

Then she went into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal before gathering her stuff. When she was about to leave she looked down at Syaoran's sleeping figure. He looked so cute with his messy chestnut hair. She couldn't resist giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving for class.

About an hour or two after Sakura left Syaoran woke up, shocked that he actually got some sleep. First thing he did was look at the bed. He noticed Sakura wasn't there. He got up and headed for the kitchen but there was still no sign of her.

"Sakura!" He yelled her name hoping that if she was anywhere in the apartment that she would answer him, but all that was heard was silence.

He grabbed a cup of juice and had a seat at the kitchen table. That's when he noticed a note on the table. He immediately picked it up and started to read it.

                        _Good morning Syaoran! Hope you slept well._

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but I have early classes today. I wanted to tell you that Eriol and I are going out of town today. I don't know when we'll be back so I might not see you again. Can't wait until tomorrow!_

_                                                                                                            --Sakura_

After reading the note he quickly reached into his back pocket and took out the letter Sakura wrote to him. He unfolded it and reread it.

                        _Oh Syaoran my love, _

_You know how much I love you. But lately I've been feeling as though your feelings for me aren't as strong as I once thought they were. With that bitch Rae constantly bothering you, I can't help to think that the both of you once had a relationship that you failed to tell me about. With this lingering thought I've found myself attracted to other men. I need to know the truth. Meet me on Monday at 7:00pm in the garden of the café. My love life can no longer be at a stand still. Meet me there if you love me._

_P.S.  Come alone! _  

                                                                                    _Love Sakura_

Syaoran now held both letters in his hands. He was confused. If both letters are from Sakura why do they seem so different? After finishing his juice he called Eriol on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Syaoran. Did I wake you?"

Eriol was rubbing his sleepy eyes. "No man, I've been up for about an hour, why?"

Syaoran took the cordless phone from the kitchen and walked into the living/bedroom and sat on the couch.

"I was going to take you out for breakfast, that's all. But since you already ate…"

Eriol cut him off. "Well, who am I to turn down such a generous offer? I'll be at your place in fifteen minuets to pick you up."

"You can't do that."

A more awake Eriol was yawning on the other end. "Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda at Sakura's apartment." Syaoran was blushing as he told Eriol where I pick him up.

"Alright. I guess I'll be there sooner. Bye!" Eriol hung up the phone.

Syaoran also hung up the phone but was thinking. 'Why would he be here sooner?' Then it hit him. He lives closer to Sakura's apartment then to his.

Syaoran turned off the television and locked the door as he left her apartment. When he got outside he sat on the front steps waiting for Eriol. He saw few people walking by. He was wearing the same thing he had on yesterday which made him feel a little grimy.

'I got to remember to keep a change of clothes at her place.'

Finally Eriol pulled up in a red sports car in front of the steps. He had to honk the horn to snap Syaoran out of his thoughts.

Eriol knew there was a reason why Syaoran invited him to breakfast. He had a hunch it was about Sakura. And his hunch was right.

Meanwhile Sakura was in class. After stopping off at the library to pick up a book she arrived to class at 8:00am.

After taking her seat she looked at her watch. "Perfect timing."

"That's not the only thing that's perfect." She turned around and saw Jake sitting behind her smiling.

"Good morning!" Her cheerful voice brought an even bigger smile to his face.

"Good morning to you too! Had pleasant dreams last night?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling trying to remember. "I think I did. I don't know."

Jake looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 8:05am. Usually the professor would have been here by now."

Sakura started to take out her notebook. "I know he's a very punctual person."

Jake looked impressed with Sakura because she used the word punctual. 'I guess she's not as dumb as I thought.'

Ten minuets later and the professor still didn't show. Jake didn't mind though. He took this opportunity to talk with Sakura. He learned about her favorite place and apologized for putting down the café. He told her a little about himself and that he plans on being a business man after he gets his degree.

"So what made you interested in psychology?"

Sakura had her legs crossed and her back was towards the other students. She sat at the end of the row and anybody sitting in the higher seats had to pass her to leave.

"I figured since I'm going to work with people I should learn how they think."

"What do you plan on doing after college?" Jake had taken more then enough interest in her life and ambitions.

"I want to be a doctor. For little children." She watched someone walk down the steps. The persons had his bag on his shoulder and some of his books in his hands. He clearly wasn't going to wait any longer for the professor to appear.

Jake felt somewhat jealous that she looked at the guy as he walked pass her. Even though she showed no interest in him he still had that feeling in him.

She turned back to him with her bright emerald eyes shining into his. She looked so innocent. For a second there he wanted to tell her about the plan he made with Rae. He wanted to tell her to leave town so she wouldn't get hurt. Most of all he wanted to tell her to dump Syaoran and start a whole new life with him.

"Why are you taking this course?"

He smiled at her then began to speak. "I want to be a business man so I thought it would be easier to manipulate people if you knew how they think."

Sakura looked a little confused.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked away. "Nothing, but don't you think that you're a little dishonest?"

"How so?"

"I think that you shouldn't make people think what you want them to. Let them have their own minds and if their ideas happen to be the same as yours then that's your lucky day."

He leaned back in his chair. "That's a nice thought but that's not the way business is run."

"I know. That's why I could never get into that field of work."

Then there was silence between them. When Jake was about to talk someone came into the room. The person was a little lady. She had short dirty blonde hair and wore huge glasses. She had on a black skirt that had little flowers all over it. She had a pink top and a white button up sweater that mostly old people wear.

"Excuse me. Class listen up. Your professor just called in. He is sick today and cannot make it. But he did want you to read from chapters 18 through 25 for next class."

The whole class groaned. Sakura looked at her watch.

"It's already 8:22am."

She started to pack up her things. Jake was already standing and waiting for her to leave.

"Do you…" He stopped. He wanted to ask her something but didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

"Do I what?" She had her bag on her left shoulder with her head tilted to her right.

They started to walk down the steps. "Do you want to go get a bit to eat?"

Sakura stood still for a second. 'I have a lot of things to do today. I think I'll have time to get something to eat.'

"Yeah, I'd love to."

In another part of town Syaoran and Eriol were eating breakfast in a restaurant. When they were finished eating Eriol leaned back in his chair.

"What's wrong?"

Syaoran looked a little shocked at the question. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Instincts."

Syaoran pushed the plates aside and placed a piece of paper on the table.

"Read this."

Eriol gave his friend a little skeptic look then picked up the paper and started to read it. When he was done he was going to say something but Syaoran shut him up.

"Don't say anything yet." Then he put note he found earlier on the table. "Now read this." 

Eriol read it and sat there waiting for more instructions.

Syaoran looked at him confused. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Oh, I can speak now?" He had his arms folded.

"Eriol don't joke around with this. I'm serious, I need help."

"Alright, alright." He put both letters in front of him. "These are two completely different letters."

Syaoran leaned in closer. "How can you tell?"

"Well, the love and affection felt in this letter in not shown in this one." He was pointing to the note Sakura wrote that morning. "It seems like someone wrote this and signed Sakura's name on it." He was now referring to the letter Syaoran found in Sakura's pocket the night before.

"Well, maybe she forgot to write with passion this morning. She was probably late for class."

Eriol looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "If she loves you she would always write with passion no matter what."

Syaoran slumped back into his chair. "Really?" His voice seemed sad.

Eriol noticed this. "You already knew that Sakura didn't write one of these letter didn't you?"

Syaoran looked out the window. "Yeah, but I…" He trailed off as he watched couples enter the door.

"You thought that Sakura was expressing her love for you. But when you found the note this morning you noticed a difference. Am I right?"

"Yeah." His whole expression was sad. His eyes were dull and his voice seemed somewhat cold.

Eriol decided to lead the conversation in another direction. "Whoever sent this to you had something planned. They must know how much you care for Sakura." He picked up the letter. "Where did you find this anyway?"

Syaoran looked back at him with confusion written on his face. "It was in Sakura's pocket."

Eriol looked confused.

"Doesn't that mean that she wrote it?" His eyes seemed a little brighter.

Eriol gazed down at the letter. "It would make perfect sense that she wrote it but there is so much evidence to prove she didn't."

Syaoran raised his right eyebrow. "What evidence?"

Eriol picked up the letter and read it again.  "Well for starters the first line doesn't even sound like her." Then he pointed to the next line. "_You know how much I love you._" He looked over at Syaoran. "I know for a fact that you don't know if she loves you."

"Maybe she meant in a friendly way. I know she loves me as a friend."

Eriol looked back at the letter. "How about the next line? _Your feelings for me aren't as strong as I once thought they were?_ I also know that you didn't even tell her you love her."

Syaoran started to get defensive. "And how would you know that?"

Eriol leaned in closer. "Because you don't even know you love her."

"Oh, I know."

"You do?" Eriol had a smile on his face.

Syaoran started to blush. He looked out the window trying to avoid eye contact. "Get on with the rest of your evidence."

"Fine." He began to read the rest of the letter out loud. "_With that bitch Rae constantly bothering you, I can't help to think that the both of you once had a relationship that you failed to tell me about. With this lingering thought I've found myself attracted to other men. I need to know the truth. Meet me on Monday at 7:00pm in the garden of the café. My love life can no longer be at a stand still. Meet me there if you love me._" Eriol took a moment to look at Syaoran's reaction.

"What?" Syaoran saw him looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Sakura knows nothing happened between you and that girl. Plus she would never call her a bitch, she too kind to say anything bad about someone." He took a sip of his coffee. "And you know Sakura. If she likes you then there is no way she would even consider other men." Then he placed the cup back on the table.  "And the ending doesn't even make sense."

Syaoran finally looked at Eriol. "What's wrong with the ending? I have no problem meeting her tonight at seven."

"I know you don't but she's making me drive her to some town tonight. I'm picking her up at five and it's a two-hour drive there and another two hours coming back. There is no way she would be able to meet you."

Syaoran had his elbows on the table and his head facing down in his hands. "Are you telling me that there is no possible way she could have written this?"

"Exactly."

"Then why was it in her pocket? It makes no sense for someone to put a fake letter from Sakura to me in her pocket." Syaoran was starting to get frustrated. None of it made sense and he really wished that she wrote both letters. He just wanted to know that she loved him or even liked him as more then a friend.

Meanwhile Sakura and Jake were sitting in a little restaurant known as The Grilled Pineapple. They were sitting in front of the restaurant at a table for two.

"Are you having fun?" Jake had a smile on his face.

"Well, we just arrived, but I doubt that won't." Sakura was looking around. She liked how it was a small place. "Is this a new restaurant?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Jake enjoyed being with her. All morning he's been smiling. He just wished he got to know her sooner.

"Syaoran and I eat everywhere. We haven't heard of this place so we didn't get to try it out." She was watching people walking by. She noticed that there were mostly older people up in the morning.

Jake on the other hand didn't like the fact that she mentioned Syaoran's name. He was never close with the guy, and now he never will be since he's trying to steal his girl.

"So how is Syaoran these days. It feels like I haven't talked to him in ages." He plastered on a smile for Sakura's sake. He knew he couldn't speak ill of Syaoran in front of her.

"He's fine. You know his birthday is tomorrow."

"Really? If only I had known sooner I could've done something for him." He didn't mean it. He could care less for Syaoran especially since he's been with Sakura.

"Yeah, I planned a party and everything. It's going to be at Tomoyo's place." She finally stopped looking at the people walking by and gave her attention back to Jake. "You should come."

He put his hands up in defense. "No, it's ok. I don't want to intrude."

Sakura took a sip of her water. "Nonsense. You guys are friends. I'm sure he would love to see you."

He smiled and took her left hand into his. Then he sincerely looked into her eyes. "I would love to join in the festivities but I have already made plans to meet with a corporation tomorrow." Then he let go of her hand and picked up the menu. "And business don't care if your dying, they still expect to see you at the time appointed to you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in such a situation." She picked up her menu and started to look through it.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." He had the menu covering his face so she couldn't see his smile.

'Maybe I should go into acting instead. I'm shocked I stomached saying Syaoran was a close friend.' Then he shrugged his shoulders. 'Anything to win her heart.'

He looked up at Sakura. She was done looking at the menu and was watching some mothers holding their children as they talked to each other.

"You already know what you're going to order?"

Sakura looked away from the children. "Yes."

Jake waved for the waiter to come to their table.

A man in a pair of black pants, a white long sleeve button up shirt, a black vest, and a white apron approached them. He was a tall man with blonde hair and gray eyes.

"How may I help you?"

Jake looked back at the menu. "I will have the Big Beefers dish with a coke, and my friend here will have…" He motioned to Sakura to tell the waiter what she wanted.

"And I will like the Fisherman's Fish with lemonade please."

The waiter wrote down the orders. "Is there anything else I can get you?" He was looking directly at Sakura ignoring a soon to be angry Jake.

"No nothing else for now." Jake's voice sounded harsh. He didn't like how this waiter was flirting with Sakura right in front of his face.

The waiter took the menus then turned to Sakura. "I'll be back with your order soon." Then he winked at her before walking off.

"The nerve of that guy."

She looked at Jake. "What?"

He waved her off. "Nothing, forget it."

It didn't take long for their food to arrive. Jake knew it was because the waiter liked Sakura. But she didn't notice the winks, and smiles directed towards her. She just thought that the waiter was friendly.

After they finished their brunch Sakura looked at the time noticing how late it was.

"I'm such an idiot!"

They were standing on the sidewalk in front of the Grilled Pineapple.

"What's wrong?" He didn't care what was wrong. But for polite purposes he had to ask.

"I'm supposed to be shopping right now." She turned away from her watch counting how many hours it would take her to get everything before Eriol came to pick her up.

"Is that all?" He was expecting something more serious to come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave." She was about to walk away but Jake quickly grabbed a hold of her left arm.

"Shopping can wait."

She looked at his face and felt bad that she had to ditch him but she needs to get everything done before Eriol comes to pick her up.

"No, really I have to go." She was free from his grip and started to turn away but stopped. "I did have a lovely time today, thank you." Then she left.

Jake stood there half happy and half sad. He was sad to see her leave. But he was happy that he finally got to spend some time with Sakura.

'It's working out perfectly.' He turned and headed in the other direction.

OK people. Did you have fun reading? I hope so.

Please RR!

Thank You!


	14. Confusion

I'm sorry about the wait. I know you guys have been asking for another chapter but my other stories are getting in the way. Plus I'm working on a new one but I'm not going to post it until I know I have enough time to focus on it.Anyway, I'll stop writing so you can begin reading. Have fun!

Fooling Everyone:

Chapter Fourteen

Sakura was sitting on a bench in front of her college. It was 4:48 and she just called Eriol to come pick her up.

"Now all I have to do is drop these stuff off with Tomoyo and then I can go get his present."

She sat there watching people passing by. She saw an old couple walking by. They were laughing and holding hands. Just looking at them made her feel happy.

"I hope one day I can find someone that loves me like they do." Then she started thinking about when she was little.

Flashback

Little Sakura was at a lake with little Syaoran. They were fishing in their spot. Every Sunday they would come here just to hang out.

"Hey Sakura can you bring me the worms?"

"No problem Syaoran." She was playing with her favorite doll.

She was carrying the jar of worms in one hand and her doll in the other.

"Here." She handed him the jar.

"Where are your shoes?" He was looking down at her bare feet.

"I wanted to feel the grass on my feet."

He gave her that stern look. "Go put your shoes on before you catch a cold. I don't want your brother blaming me for anything."

"Ok." She put down the jar and her doll and went to put her shoes on. When she came back she saw the jar of worms on the ground but not the doll.

"Syaoran, where's my doll?"

"Wherever you left it." He was focused on the water.

"But I left it right here and now it's…"

"Sakura?" He looked to his right and saw her starring at something in the water. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to her doll in the lake. Her eyes were filled with tears.

When he looked in the lake he saw her doll floating away. "Don't worry, we can get you another doll."

She dropped down to her knees and started crying. "I can't get another one. My mommy gave it to me before she died and now I have nothing to remember her."

He looked back at the doll. Now it was even farther out then it was before. If he didn't do something quick they'll never be able to get it.

Sakura stopped crying when she heard a splash. She looked in the lake and saw Syaoran swimming out towards her doll.

It took him some time because he wasn't used to swimming. But when he came back he had the doll in his hand.

"Syaoran!" She ran up to him squeezing him tightly in a hug. "You're the best. When did you learn how to swim?"

She had let go of him and he was trying to ring the water out of his clothes. "I guess I'm a natural." He shrugged his shoulder not realizing that he could've drowned.

Sakura hugged him again before they headed home.

When she got home she went straight to her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went fishing with Syaoran like I usually do but something horrible happened. My favorite doll that mommy gave me fell into the lake. I thought that I would never see it ever again in my whole entire life. But Syaoran jumped in the lake and got it. He's a great swimmer for someone that doesn't know how to swim. Maybe he could teach me to swim. Anyway I will be forever thankful to him. I think I'll invite him over for dinner one night. I remember mommy saying the way to a guy's heart was through his stomach. Was she right? I hope she is because I want Syaoran to stay with me forever and ever. Dear Diary, I want to tell you a secret. Promise not to tell? I think I like Syaoran. _

_I got to go dry off my doll. And remember don't tell!_

End Flashback

Sakura was looking up in the sky watching the clouds. When she heard a horn honk. She saw a blue Lexus in front her with Eriol sitting in the driver seat smiling. Then she noticed someone coming out the back seat. It was Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?" She remembered leaving him sleeping in her room.

"I was with Eriol when you called him and figured I'd see you before you leave." He bent down to pick up her bags and started to put them in the trunk.

Sakura stood there by the bench watching him put in her bags. He got in the car and shut the door. But she was still watching him.

"Sakura?" She turned to Eriol. "Are you gonna get in?"

She realized that they were waiting for her. "Sorry." She turned a light pink and made her way to the car. As she got in she couldn't help but think about something. __

_'Dear Diary,_

_It's been over ten years and still I have a secret. I don't like Syaoran anymore.'_

She was in the car and looking at him through the right review mirror.

'I think I'm in love with him. But whatever you do please don't tell.' 

They drove off without a word to each other.

Syaoran was looking out his window thinking about how he wished Sakura had sent him that letter.

Sakura was looking at Syaoran in the review mirror thinking about how she's falling for him all over again when she swore she wouldn't.

And Eriol was looking at the street but glanced at Sakura looking at Syaoran through the mirror and wished that he could, at that moment, tell them how they cared for each other and get this whole thing over with.

Meanwhile Jake was in an apartment building knocking on a door.

"Hold on."

He stood there impatiently waiting for the door to open.

The door flew open revealing Rae standing there holding her yellow bathrobe close.

"How did it go?"

Jake leaned in the doorway. "Great. She didn't suspect a thing. I even convinced her that Syaoran and I are friends." Then he looked her up and down. "I see you were taking care of your part."

She took a deep breath. "That old guy can go for hours."

"You know you can let him go. By now all of his classes are over."

"Are you jealous?" She had that slick smirk on her face.

"Me? Jealous?" He was shocked. "I'm after Sakura. So you can do whatever freaky thing you like, just don't let it get in the way of the plan."

"Sure. Just meet me there about ten minuets early. I'll tell you where to hind. And when Syaoran comes all you have to do is knock him out and I'll take over from there."

"What makes you so sure he's coming?"

"I left a note in his room saying Sakura wanted to meet him. If he loves her then he'll come."

Jake looked at his watch. "I got to go take care of some business." He walked off not bothering to say bye.

Rae shut the door and went back to her bedroom where she noticed the old guy was awake. "Professor, what are you doing up?"

"I woke up when I heard the door. Who was it?" He was the professor that called in earlier saying he couldn't make it to class.

"Forget about that. We have more important things to focus on." She jumped into bed and started kissing him. Then she took off her bathrobe and got under the covers with him and well I bet you can guess what happened next.

(A/N: I can't describe her being with some old guy. It'll make me sick and then I wouldn't be able to finish this story.)

In another part of town Eriol and Sakura were heading onto a high way. They dropped Syaoran off with Tomoyo.

"So Sakura, where exactly are we heading?"

She went into her purse and took out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"And why are we going here?"

"To get Syaoran's birthday present."

He glanced at the paper again. He remembered passing by this place a long time ago. "Why here?"

"Because this is the only place I could find it. I called in earlier to make sure it's there."

"Do you mind if I stop off some place to pick something up when we're done?"

"No, of course not." She started to yawn.

He gave her the paper and kept his eyes on the road. For some reason he felt a little different being here with Sakura. Normally they don't really spend much time together.

_'This could be a good time to talk to her about Syaoran.'_

"So Sakura, what do you think about Syaoran?" He was waiting for a reply but heard nothing. When he glanced over at her he saw she was sleeping. "Maybe I'll ask you later."

Meanwhile Tomoyo was busy trying to pick out napkin patterns for her wedding. Syaoran on the other hand was sitting and waiting.

"Tomoyo it's been 20 minuets. Do you need me or could I go home?"

She sat next to him and took a deep breath. "I'll get straight to the point. I know you like Sakura."

His eyes widen at her words. _'I never told her that. I told Eriol. But that was this morning, how…'_

She could see him thinking. "I know what you're thinking, and no Eriol didn't tell me." She looked at her nails to make sure they're perfect. "Sakura may not be able to see it, but that doesn't mean I can't." She looked at him. "And if I'm not mistaken I would even go as far to say that you love her."

"H-how d-do you know? Does Sakura know too?" He took a deep breath. "I bet she hates me now."

"Clam down, don't worry Sakura doesn't know a thing." She started to smile in a devilish way. "Sakura doesn't pick up on things like that. It doesn't matter how obvious it is."

"Hey, I'm not THAT obvious."

"Anyone with eyes could see it. How you're always taking care of her and protecting her."

"Anyone could do that. I'm like her big brother."

"How about the way you look into her eyes?" She looked at her watch. She had a lot of things to take care of but first she really needed to finish this talk. "I saw you two at the club Saturday. You weren't pretending when you starred into her eyes. And I definitely know you weren't pretending when you kissed her. Even Rae saw that."

He tried to block out her words. "It doesn't matter. She likes that Jake guy."

Tomoyo looked down at her carpet. "Are you willing to put aside your feelings just because she likes someone else?"

"I have to." His head was down. His voice was low and sad, even a little angry.

She stood up, and was now looking down at him. "But Jake doesn't love her, you do. You're a sure thing. Don't you think it's right to push him aside so you can be with her?"

His bangs were hiding his eyes. Truth be told he already felt awful that Sakura didn't write the note and now this little talk with Tomoyo made him feel even worst.

"I'm not going to force her to like me especially if she wants to be with someone else." He paused, his heart was ripping apart with each word he said. If he didn't have so much pride tears would have already been sliding down his face. He swallowed hard and slowly continued.

"All I want is for her to be happy, even if that means my misery."

"Now you know how she felt."

He quickly raised his head. He saw her walking away probably going back to her wedding plans.

_'What did she mean by that? She never lost someone she loved.'_ After a second of thinking he finally got the answer or at least what he thought was the answer. _'She did lose her mother when she was young. But still what does that have to do with this?'_

It was 7:10 and Eriol and Sakura finally reached the music store.

"Sakura, wake up." He gently shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. When she opened her eyes she saw two beautiful blue eyes starring at her.

She mumbled. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah."

After blinking a few times and realizing where she was Sakura and Eriol got out the car and went into the store.

The store was small. It had dark blur walls and old posters on the walls. There were rows of CD's and movies and the counter was located to the left of the entrance. As soon as they stepped in a tall man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt and jeans approached them.

"Hey, welcome to the Drift, how can I help you?" He had a smile on and his eyes were on Sakura.

"I called in earlier about a CD."

"Yes come over here young lady." There was an old man behind the counter. He was bald and had a brown vest over a white button up shirt.

She walked up to the counter. "Your name is Sakura right?"

"Yes." Her face lit up with happiness.

"I had my grandson here take that CD off the shelf to ensure you get it."

She shook the old man's hand. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me."

The old man waved at his grandson. "Kenny, go get that CD I had you put away earlier."

Kenny started walking away but stopped and turned around to Sakura. "Would you like to join me? To make sure it's the right CD."

She wasn't sure at first, but after getting an approving nod from Eriol she joined Kenny and started to walk to the back of the store.

Eriol was leaning on the counter watching her leave. "You shouldn't have let her go, my grandson can be very charming. And it looks like he has taken an interest in your girl."

Eriol turned to the old man. "I trust her, plus she's not my girlfriend." Then they started to engage into a conversation about Sakura.

Sakura followed Kenny into the back room. It was small, dirty, and a little dark. He started looking through a row of CD's until he found the one he was looking for.

"Here you go beautiful." He handed her a CD.

"Um…thanks." She turned it around to make sure the song was on it. "This is the right one." She turned to leave but was stopped.

"What's the hurry?" He bit his bottom lip, as he looked her over. "We still have a little time, why don't we get to know each other better?"

Sakura swallowed hard. "I-I would love to but…" She started looking around the room for an excuse. "I have to get going, or I'll be late, plus I-I already have a boyfriend."

He started to lean in closer. "Are you talking about that guy out there?" He was only a few inches away from her face.

She started to get really worried. _'I don't want this creep to touch me.' _Her heart started to beat faster. _'The only person allowed to touch me is Syaoran.'_ Then she quickly came up with a plan and put a smile on her face. "That guy out there is my boyfriend but if you gave me your number maybe that can change."

He backed off of her and ripped a piece of paper off of something and wrote down his name and number and handed it to her. "There you go beautiful."

He had a smirk on his face that Sakura found disgusting. After taking the piece of paper she quickly left the back room and headed towards the counter. She was so relieved to see Eriol.

"So did you get what you wanted?" His bright blue eyes were looking at her.

She put on a fake smile. "Yeah." Then she turned to the old man. "And thank you for holding this for me." Then she paid the old man and quickly left the store pulling Eriol with her.

Then Kenny came out of the back room smiling. "Grandpa, I just scored big time."

"Now what are you talking about?" The old man looked at his grandson.

"I just gave that girl my number, and she said she was going to break up with that loser to go out with me."

The old man started laughing knowing that the young man she came in with wasn't her boyfriend and that she probably said that to get him off her back.

Meanwhile Eriol was driving away and Sakura was happy to get away from that weird guy. She put her seat back and crumpled up a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

Sakura looked at the crumpled paper. "That guy in there gave me his number."

"Don't you want to call him and get to know him before you decide you don't like him?"

"No. He barely knew me and already he was all over me." She watched the streetlights as they passed by them. "If I go out with him he's going to have one thing on his mind."

Eriol put a smile on. "I don't mean to burst your bubble but every guy has sex on the mind."

She folded her arms. "Not every guy. What about you? You knew Tomoyo for years and you two didn't do anything until now."

His eyes widen. "Tomoyo told you about that!"

"Well…we are best friends. We tell each other everything." She wasn't sure if he would be upset.

"Fine, she could tell you whatever she wants but just answer me one question."

"What?"

"Was I good?"

Sakura put her hands up to her ears. "Eriol! She doesn't go into detail." She started to feel uneasy. "Anyway, you didn't have sex on your mind all that time."

"Yes I did." Then he turned into a parking lot and stopped the car.

"Are you serious?" She had a shock expression on her face. Eriol was the last person she thought would think about such things.

"Yeah, if it was up to me we would have done something a lot sooner, but Tomoyo is good at defense if you know what I mean." He got out the car signaling her to follow.

She was walking next to him as they entered a sports store. "Are you telling me every single guy in the world has the same thing on their mind?"

"No, even married men have those thoughts." He picked up a black jersey with the number three on it.

She had a smile on her face. "Ha, ha very funny." They went to pay for the jersey and left the store.

While they were in the car Eriol could see she was thinking. "Don't worry about it. The only reason you don't know is because some guys hide it better than others. Take Syaoran for example."

"Syaoran? You're telling me he's not the gentleman I thought he was."

He started the engine and drove off. "No, he's a gentleman, and so am I and many other men, but that doesn't mean that when he looks at you he doesn't have thoughts. He just doesn't act on them that's all."

"Syaoran have thoughts about me? Yeah right. That would be the day."

He drove into a fast food restaurant. _'She obviously doesn't know he loves her.'_

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah." She had a smile on.

Meanwhile it was 7:43 and Syaoran was opening the door to Sakura's room. Before he left Tomoyo she told him he couldn't go into his room until Sakura said so.

He took a shower then put on a pair of boxers and got into bed. He didn't really do much today but he was still tired. He put his hands behind his head as he lay down in her bed.

_'Today wasn't too exciting. If anything it was confusing. But at least tomorrow is my birthday.' _

He looked over to where Sakura usually sleeps.

_'I wish she was my birthday present.'_

__

__

__

__

Hello, sorry about the wait. It took me some time to think of how I wanted to write this chapter. Plus I've been working on my other stories.

R&R! Tell me what you think.


	15. Birthday Part One

Hello guys, girls and everyone in between. I'm here to bring you another chapter of Fooling Everyone. I know a lot of you are waiting for quick updates but I'm a very busy person. It's very hard to get things done when you sleep half the day away. Anyway, I'll stop rambling so you can get your read on. Have fun!

Fooling Everyone:

Chapter Fifteen

Sakura opened the door and entered her dark apartment. She turned on the lights and placed Syaoran's present on the couch. That's when she noticed him. He was sleeping on his left side facing her. She tipped toed over to the bed and stood there gazing at him.

_'Syaoran.'_

Then memories of what happened earlier started to enter her thoughts.

_'I wonder if you do think about sex all the time?'_

Then she reluctantly turned away and gathered some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

She turned the water on making sure it's warm. Then she stripped down and went in. She stood under the water allowing it to fall on her head, and then she picked up the shampoo and poured some into her hand as old memories started to resurface.

**Flashback**

Sakura was 13 years old. She was eating lunch with Tomoyo when Syaoran walked up.

"Hey guys." He put his lunch on the table and started at it.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura was concerned. She never liked seeing any of her friends depressed.

"Nothing, I just asked Pam to the dance and she turned me down."

Sakura was shocked. Not by the fact that she turned him down but that he even asked her in the first place.

Tomoyo on the other hand put a smile on her face. Any kind of gossip would make her happy. "I didn't know you had a thing for Pam."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter what I have because she doesn't want it." He was playing with his food since being turned down took away his appetite.

"Did she at least give you a reason?" Sakura felt bad that he was turned down.

His long bangs were covering his eyes. "She said that I'm not popular enough."

Sakura slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "That's stupid. You're the best guy in this school." Then she sat back down when she noticed she was getting some unwanted attention from the other students.

"Syaoran, don't take this the wrong way but you are kinda like a nerd."

Sakura's eyes widen with the shock at her words. "Tomoyo what are you saying?"

"She's speaking the truth." He looked at Tomoyo then at Sakura. "I am a nerd. Everyone knows it."

"Syaoran don't talk like that. We're not nerds."

Tomoyo quickly jumped in. "Sakura I know I'm not a nerd. I'm one of the most popular girls here. And you're not a nerd because you're in all those clubs and people like being with you." Then she paused and looked at Syaoran. "The only reason Syaoran's a nerd is because he's smart and he doesn't hang out with all the popular guys. Plus with this being our first dance no girl wants to show up dateless or with a nobody."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Syaoran was still feeling down.

Later that day school was over and Sakura was in her room doing her homework when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, how are things going?" It was Tomoyo's soft voice.

Sakura got up from her desk and lay down on her bed. "Fine, I'm just doing homework."

"Are you sure? You seem a little down since lunch."

"No, really I'm fine. I just feel bad for Syaoran."

"I hope you understand I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. I was just telling the truth."

"I know but I still wish there was something I can do to help."

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. She knew her friend had a kind heart but enough is enough. "If it bothers you that much, why don't you ask him to the dance?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "I didn't even think of that. Tomoyo you're the best. I'm going to call him right now."

"Sakura wait, before you hang up answer me one question."

"Sure anything."

"Do you have a thing for Syaoran?"

For a moment Sakura was speechless. _'Am I that obvious? Does everyone know?'_

"Sakura are you still there?"

"Um…yeah I'm here."

"Well…do you?" Tomoyo was starting to get impatient. She's been waiting to ask her this but didn't know how to approach her.

"Yes." Sakura could hear how much her best friend was excited.

"I knew it. Now go call your boy."

Then Sakura hung up and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hello, Li residents." It was a pleasant female voice, probably one of his sisters.

"Hi this is Sakura can I speak with Syaoran please."

"Yes wait one moment."

Sakura was sitting on her bed waiting for Syaoran to come to phone. She was about to start humming but Syaoran answered.

"Sakura?" He was out of breath, which meant he ran to the phone again.

She smiled. He always ran to the phone when she called. "Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, I'm feeling better now. I've decided not to go to the dance."

Sakura couldn't believe it. "You're not going to let one girl ruin everything are you?"

"Yeah, that was the plan."

She started to feel really bad. "Ok, how about you let me fix everything."

"How?"

She could tell that he didn't trust whatever plan she came up with. "If you want you can come with me to the dance."

"You mean you want me to be your date? I'm not going to do that to you."

"Do what?"

"Tomoyo said no girl should show up with a nobody. Just because I'm a loser you shouldn't have to be one too."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Syaoran, you know I don't care what other people think. I want you to be my date and if you say no then I'm not going."

"Yeah right, you're not going to stay home because I don't want to go with you."

"Isn't that what you're doing? You're letting one person ruin everything."

After a moment of silence Syaoran started to talk again. "When should I pick you up?"

Sakura started to jump around with joy. "Great, we're going to have the best time I promise." Then she hung up the phone and took her diary out from under her mattress and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I bet you can't believe what I just did. I asked Syaoran to the dance. I'm so excited I don't know what I'm going to wear. Tomorrow I have to thank Tomoyo for telling me to ask him. Diary I didn't mean to share our secret but Tomoyo knows that I like Syaoran. She asked me on the phone today and I couldn't lie to her. After all she is my friend. _

_Diary I wanted to ask you something. Do you think it's wrong for me to be happy that Pam turned Syaoran down? I want him to be happy but the thought of him being with her makes me ill. Am I a bad person?_

End Flashback 

Sakura was out of the shower. She had already changer into her light blue shorts and the matching tank top. She was in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She paused for a second and smiled at herself.

"That was a great dance." Then she put he hair up in a ponytail and headed to bed. She quietly got under the covers making sure she didn't wake Syaoran. She lay on her side with her hands supporting her head. More old memories started to pop in her head.

**Flashback**

Sakura was 17 years old. She was walking down the street with Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Syaoran and Eriol were walking ahead while Sakura and Tomoyo were behind them talking about prom.

"Sakura I just finished making my dress. It's a light violet and it has thick straps. I cut the neckline into a nice V shape. I cut the bottom of it in a slant so that the right side is longer. I find that it gives the dress a elegant feeling." Tomoyo stopped talking when she noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention.

Sakura was walking with Tomoyo and every once in a while she would nod her head and make it look like she was listening. Actually she was starring at Syaoran with a bright smile on her face.

"You really like him don't you?"

Sakura looked over to her friend who was smiling at her. "Did I tell you that we're going to the prom together?"

"Yes, about a hundred times. But aren't you going as friends?"

"Yeah but that doesn't bother me. Just knowing that he's going to be there with me makes me happy."

Tomoyo stopped her friend. Now they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Oh my god! You love him!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, no way. I'm too young to know what love is. I'm not ready to love anyone. I'm sure this is just some silly teenage crush."

"What's up with you two?"

Both Sakura and Tomoyo turned their heads to Eriol and Syaoran. Tomoyo was quick to come up with something. "Nothing Eriol. We're just talking about how cute you look in that blue sweater I made you."

Eriol and Syaoran waited for Tomoyo and Sakura to catch up to them. Within minutes they were in this new place called El Café. After they all order their food they sat under a huge Cherry Blossom Tree.

"I like how they built this place around the tree." Sakura was looking up at the huge tree above her.

"Yeah, plus it's a great place to get some shade." Syaoran was sitting next to her on the brick they put around the tree.

"Eriol and I are going to wander around the park." Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him away.

Syaoran and Sakura watched them until they were out of sight. Syaoran was the first to break the silence. "You know they're going to make out."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. She watched how the wind blew through his hair. She watched him bite his bottom lip as he started to breath faster.

_'Wait a minute, why is he breathing faster.'_ She followed his gaze to a girl with her blonde hair flowing in the wind. She had a light green tank top that stopped an inch above her belly button and white tight pants. And she was her eyes were fixed on Syaoran.

_'No wonder why he's breathing fast, Pam is standing over there.'_

"Sakura is it me or is Pam walking towards us?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced in her direction but was shocked that Pam was actually walking towards them. "Why would she come over here? We don't usually hang with her?"

Syaoran had a bright smile on his face. "Who cares why she's coming as long as she gets here." Then he got up and started to walk to her meeting her half way.

Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying. All she knew was that every time she spoke Syaoran's smile grew bigger. Then he ran back to Sakura.

"You won't believe this."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Try me." She didn't have a good feeling about this. Pam wasn't usually the bringer of good news.

"Pam just asked me to the prom."

Sakura's jaw dropped open. "Pam, asked you? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why would it be? What am I not good enough for her?" He started to get offended.

"No, nothing like that but, I thought she had no interest in you. Remember when you asked her to the dance in 8th grade."

"That was a long time ago. We're more mature now. Plus now I'm the most popular guy in school." Then he put on a serious face. He looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. "Um…if I go with her that means that…"

Sakura eyes widen with fear of what he was going to say. She now fully understood why he was here talking to her instead of with Pam. "Don't worry about me. You want to go with her right?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

Her head was facing the ground and her shoes were very interesting at the moment. "No buts. I want you to go over there and tell her you would love to go to the dance with her."

He tried to look her in the eyes but with her head down it was useless. "Are you sure?"

Sakura closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek and fell to the ground. "Of course, now go over there before she changes her mind."

"Thank you so much." He grabbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head before he ran back to Pam.

Sakura squeezed her eyes tight as another tear fell to the ground. Then she got up and started walking back to the doors that led to the café. She almost reached the doors but stopped when she heard Tomoyo's voice.

"Sakura where are you going?"

She took a deep breath and turn to Tomoyo who was running towards her leaving Eriol behind. "Tomoyo aren't you supposed to be walking around with Eriol?"

"Yeah I was until I saw you leaving." Tomoyo tried to look Sakura in her eyes but she kept avoiding her. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura turned her head away from her friend. "No everything is great." She swallowed hard as another tear threaten to fall. "I really need to go home right now. I'm not feeling to good." Then she walked away exiting through the doors.

Then Eriol walked up to Tomoyo the same time Syaoran came running up with a huge grin.

"Is something wrong?" Eriol saw Sakura leave and was worried about her.

"How can anything be wrong? Today is perfect."

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran with fire in her eyes. "Why are you so happy?"

Syaoran noticed the anger in her voice and took a step back. "Hey, Pam just asked me to the prom."

"You told her no right?" Her voice got louder as she desperately hoped he wasn't going to give the answer she was thinking.

"No. Why would I say no to her?" He had questioning look on his face.

Eriol jumped in. "I thought you were going with Sakura."

"I was but-"

Tomoyo jumped in. "But you asked Sakura if it was ok to go with Pam instead, and she said yes, am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and lightly squeezed it. Her eyes were filled with anger. "It just seems like something Sakura would do." Then she started pulling Eriol. "We're going to leave." She started to pull him towards the exit but stopped when she heard Syaoran.

"Where's Sakura?"

She looked back at him. "She was feeling sick so she went home." Then she left Syaoran there as she dragged Eriol with her.

Meanwhile Sakura just reached home and lucky for her no one was there. The last thing she wanted was to do was talk to anyone. She ran up the stair and into her room closing the door behind her. She grabbed her Diary from under her mattress and started to write:

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel like such a fool. I thought that Syaoran might have actually liked me. But I guess I was just a stand in until he could find someone better. Someone like Pam. _

Her hands started to shake as more tears fell onto her diary.

_Can't he see that she's just using him so she could be homecoming queen? Showing up there with Syaoran guarantees she'll win. That's all she cares about. __Diary the only reason I wanted to go to the prom is because Syaoran asked me. Before he asked me I wasn't even planning on going. I even turned down other guys, but there is something about him that makes me what to do anything for him. I just want to see him happy. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing I held him back from the person he wants to be with. _

_Maybe I should stop thinking about him. No that would never work. Even if I moved away I wouldn't be able to think about anyone but him. I know what I should do. Diary I swear that from this day on I will no longer like Syaoran as more than a friend. I know it will be hard keeping my feelings for him inside but I'll try my best. But something inside me tells me that no matter how hard I try, I'll always have a special place in my heart for my first crush._

****

**End Flashback**

A few tears dropped from Sakura's eyes. She remembered Tomoyo calling her and telling her about how happy Syaoran was after she left the café. She also remembered how Tomoyo avoided Syaoran for a couple of months after that.

Then she oozed up to Syaoran until his chest was touching her back. Then she took his hand and wrapped it around her.

_'This relationship may not be real but my feelings for him are.'_

The next morning Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. Although his sight was a little blurry he recognized two emerald eyes looking at him.

"Good morning. Do you know what day it is?" She was sitting next to him and had a bright smile on her face as her eyes lit up with excitement.

Syaoran slowly sat up putting his back against the backboard. "What day is it?" His eyes were barely open.

"It's your birthday. How can you forget something like that?" Then she started to tug at his arm. "Come on."

"Why?"

She got up and started to pull him with all her strength but that was useless. "I've got a surprise for you."

By now Syaoran was fully awake and decided that since it was his birthday, he might as well have some fun. "I'm only moving after I get my birthday kisses."

She let go of him and folded her arms. "Don't you mean birthday punches?"

He put a smirk on his face. "You heard me. I get 22 kisses and an extra one for good luck."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine but close your eyes."

He closed his eyes but he still had a huge smile on his face. He was feeling great until he felt someone punching his arm. "What are you doing?"

Sakura stopped punching him and smiled. "I thought punching you would be more fun."

Then Syaoran got up and followed her to the kitchen. When he stepped inside he couldn't believe what he saw. There was food everywhere. "What is this?"

Sakura guided him to the table where a plate of food was waiting for him. "I got up early to cook you a special morning breakfast."

Then a knock was heard at the door. "I'm going to go answer that but I want to see you eating when I get back."

He watched her in amazement as she left the room. _'She did all this for me?'_

Then she came back into the room followed by Tomoyo and Eriol.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usually they don't come around until later in the day.

Eriol walked up to him and gave him a hard punch in the arm. "We just came to wish you a happy birthday before you left for class. Plus Sakura said she had food here waiting for us."

Eriol sat down at the round table next to Syaoran and Tomoyo sat next to him. There were already plates in front of them with food on it. Sakura sat down between Syaoran and Tomoyo. They were all laughing and talking until Syaoran looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late." He got up and headed to the bathroom to change. When he got out he saw Sakura standing in front the door.

"I have another surprise for you." She looked like she was ready to burst.

"Not now I have to get to class." He was about to pass her but she grabbed his hand placing a set of keys in it.

He looked down at the keys with a questioning look. "What are these for?"

Sakura started to jump up and down. "I'm so happy you asked. These are the keys to your new car."

Syaoran looked at her like she was insane. "You brought me a car. Are you serious?"

Sakura still had a smile on her face despite being called crazy. "No, I didn't buy you a car, your mother did."

Syaoran wasn't processing all this information too well. "My mother would never buy me a car."

"Yes she did she even left a note inside it for you."

Syaoran looked down at the set of keys then put a devilish look on his face. "Since I have a car, maybe I should skip class today and we can go for a ride."

Sakura liked the idea of spending the whole morning with him but had to reject the thought. "You have to go to class today because you're going to get back your paper and I have a good feeling that you got a great score."

"But-"

"But nothing." She walked closer to him shoving him into the wall. "You're going to go to class whether you like it or not. And don't even try skipping it because I'll know about it."

Syaoran was shocked at first at how bold and aggressive she could be, but after her little speech he was beginning to get turned on. His eyes roamed her face as he licked his lips. "You know you're cute when you're all fired up."

Sakura pointed to the door with a serious somewhat playful look on her face. "Now go to class."

He put his hands up in defense. "Whatever you say." Then he leaned down and kissed her soft lips before leaving the apartment.

Sakura was left there with a smile on her face while touching her lips with her hand not believing that he just kissed her.

Syaoran looked at the keys then at a dark green jeep.

'Is this my car? Guess there's only one way to find out.'

He pressed a button and the jeep started to light up. He walked over to it and got inside. He looked in the back seat then at the passenger seat next to him.

"She actually got me something I wanted." Then he started the engine and drove to school.

Meanwhile Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were inside eating breakfast.

"Sakura what did you get Syaoran?" Tomoyo took a bite of her toast.

"Nothing much. I decorated his room and got him a CD."

Tomoyo was happy to hear that. "So I guess this year I'll be getting him the best gift."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "What did you get Syaoran?"

Her smile was beginning to get bigger. "I got him something that he wanted for years."

Sakura looked over at the couple with a little suspicion. "What did you get him?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes. "I'm not saying a word until tonight."

Sakura started to get confused. "But didn't you tell me that I had to give him the gift or something like that?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol hoping he didn't already guess what the gift was. She wanted it to be a secret until it was to be presented. If either Sakura or Syaoran found out then everything might not go as planed. "You're right. I need you to do something or the gift would be useless, but everything can wait until tonight."

Sakura didn't bother trying to get any more information out of her. "Ok, we all got something for Syaoran. His place is already decorated for the party. We invited all of our friends. I think we've done everything that needs to be done."

Eriol stood up. "I don't mean to spoil this happy moment but I have things to take care of."

Tomoyo also got up. "Yeah, I still have wedding plans to take care of."

Sakura felt a little sad that they had to go. "Ok, I'll see you at seven." Then she escorted them to the door.

Hey, yeah I know I ended it kinda weak but still I hope you liked this. Anyway I wanted to inform you that the next chapter would be filled with lemon. I know I've put it off for some time but I'm not good at writing stuff like that. So I'm going to give it my best.

R&R!


	16. Birthday Part Two

Hey there peoples. Here is another chapter of your favorite story. Sorry I couldn't get to the good parts in the last chapter but if I did then that chapter would be way to long and my life would be crazy. Anyways have fun with this lemon.

Fooling Everyone:

Chapter Sixteen

**Hey this is just a warning, if you don't like lemons or if you're not supposed to read them please stop reading and skip to the next chapter. Thank you.**

Syaoran got out of class with a huge smile on his face. He just got his paper back and after hours of hard work he got the A he wanted. Not many people showed up to class so there weren't too many people to push through to get to his new jeep.

When he saw his jeep he noticed someone leaning against it as if they were waiting for him. The closer he got the happier he was. It was Sakura wearing a white skirt that stopped a little above her knees and a light green tub top that hugged her tightly showing all her curves.

She was looking up at the sky so she didn't notice how Syaoran was eyeing her up and down. She was looking at the clouds hoping that everything does right today. She worked so hard making sure his birthday was perfect. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone in front of her until she felt the hot breath on her neck.

"Get off me you jerk!" She pushed him away with a disgusting look on her face. She didn't even bother to look up at the guy. She felt so disgusted all she could think about was taking a shower.

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend, especially on his birthday?"

Automatically she recognized the voice. When she looked up she saw Syaoran standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Syaoran!" She flew into his arms hugging him tight. "I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry."

Syaoran put a devilish look on his face and lightly pushed her against the jeep. He stared into her beautiful eyes before diving down and planting butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Syaoran what are you-"

He cut her off knowing what she was going to say. "I saw Rae walking around here earlier and decided to give her something to watch." He continued kissing her neck and slowly moved up to her ear lobe.

"I don't see her anywhere."

"Don't look for her." Then he went back to her ear lobe as he put a smirk on his face. _'You'll never find her since she's not here.'_

"Syaoran, people are watching."

He didn't let that bother him. This was probably as close he was going to get to her all day plus the smell of cherry blossoms that surrounded her made it hard to stop. He continued kissing her as he made his way back down to her neck and was aiming to her collarbone.

"Syaoran st-sto." She was starting to stutter. When he reached her collarbone and started to plant more butterfly kisses she started to moan. "Ohhh. Syaorann."

He stopped and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her face had an expression he had never seen before. She looked as if she was in heaven.

Then she opened her eyes when she noticed he had stopped kissing her. She looked up to see his shock expression.

"Sakura did you just moan out my name?" He had a little smirk on his face already knowing the answer, but he wanted to hear her say yes.

Sakura started to blush a bright red and looked down at her feet. "No, of-of course not. I was um... trying to get you to um... stop. Yeah that's it." Then she opened the door to his jeep and got in sat down and stared at her hands.

Syaoran licked his lips and smiled. He knew she moan out his name in pleasure and knowing that was all he needed to know to have a happy birthday.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was in her bedroom wrapping Syaoran's gift. She didn't notice that Eriol was standing in the doorway watching.

"So that's what you got Syaoran."

Tomoyo jumped at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

Eriol walked over to her and looked at the present on the bed then at Tomoyo. "You know you can't make them do anything."

"I know but I figured if Sakura wears this tonight then one thing could lead to another and everything will work out fine." She moved the gift from the bed and put it in a yellow gift bag with balloons and ribbons connected to it. Then she looked back at Eriol who was sitting on the bed watching her. "What are you looking at?"

Eriol put a smile on his face as she started to walk closer to him. "My future wife."

Tomoyo pushed him down on the bed and started to kiss his lips. Eriol of course wanted more so he parted her mouth so he could explore her with his tongue. Then he started to move his hands up her shirt until he reached her bra. He was about to undo the hooks when the phone rang stopping everything.

Tomoyo got off of Eriol and answered the phone that was on the nightstand next to their bed.

Eriol sat up and put his head in his hands. _'I was so close. Why did that stupid phone have to ring now?'_

Tomoyo hung up the phone and turned back to Eriol. "It was the wrong number." Then she went back to wrapping gifts and making plans.

Eriol looked at her with disbelief on his face. "What are you doing?"

Tomoyo stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I'm making plans for the wedding."

"But, "He had his arms in front him waiting to hold her again. "I thought we were in the middle of something."

Tomoyo went over to him and kissed his forehead then looked in his eyes. "We were but I have tons of things to do and if we want to have the wedding after graduation I have to get this done."

"Yeah but-"Eriol was cut off as Tomoyo sat in his lap and put a pout on her face.

"You do want to marry me right?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Then she started to play with the collar of his shirt. "if I don't do this now then you won't get me later." Then she kissed his lips and went back to planning the wedding.

Eriol sat there watching her. _'There she goes with that guilt again. To think once I marry her she would have all day to guilt me into doing whatever she wants.' _Then a smile appeared on his face. _'And I'm looking forward to it.'_

Meanwhile in Sakura and Syaoran were still driving around. Sakura avoided looking Syaoran in the eyes since she sat in the car and Syaoran was on an all time high for making her call out his name.

While he was driving he came to a conclusion that he didn't know where her was going. "Sakura?"

Her head was still looking down at her hands. "Y-yes."

Syaoran knew she was feeling embarrassed. Especially since he had the same smirk plastered on his face for about ten minutes. But he decided to make her feel comfortable again that he would try and forget the whole thing happened.

"Guess how I did on my paper?"

Sakura's eyes lit up again. As soon as she heard his say paper she forgot about everything else. "I think you got and A-."

Syaoran took a glance at her then glued his eyes back to the road. "Wow, that's a good guess."

Then she started to blush and for the first time since they both got in the jeep she looked at him. "Well, I kind of called your professor ahead of time to see how you did."

"What! Why did you do that?" His voice came out a little angry and annoyed when really he was just shocked that she would do that.

Sakura hearing the tone in his voice was afraid to answer but in the end she found whatever courage she had left and summoned it.

"Today is your birthday, and I figured that if you got a bad grade on your paper then it would bring down your whole day. So I called to see if I should convince you into staying home or if I should let you go in today."

Syaoran was waiting for an answer but the answer he got surprised him. He always knew Sakura had a good heart and that she would do anything for him but for some reason he didn't think that she would go out of her way just for him.

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence between them for about a second or two but then he decided to break it. "Where are we going? I don't know if you noticed but we've been driving around with no destination."

Then something inside of Sakura's head clicked. "I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you where to go. I'm such an idiot."

Then she picked up her bag that was resting at her feet and took her planner out. "Let's see, I made reservations for us at The Boutique."

Syaoran glanced at her and noticed she had the same pink bag that he gave her for Christmas. It was a light pink handbag that had dark pink thread and a cherry blossom that was also in dark pink.

"Sakura why do you always have that bag with you?"

She looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I have it?"

"I was just asking. I know Tomoyo made you lots of things that look a lot better than that and I was just wondering why you don't use them."

She put a smile on. "Of course I use those bags. It's just you're never around when I use them."

"Oh, ok." He didn't give the subject a second thought.

Sakura on the other hand was happy that he actually believed her. _'I can't believe he believed me. After all he is with me everywhere I go.' _Then she looked out at the cars passing by. _'I thought he would have figured out that I would use anything he gave me even if it was the hideous thing I ever saw. Man, the stupid things people in love do.'_

After Sakura and Syaoran had lunch they drove around testing out the new jeep and having a good time talking. It's been awhile since they had some alone time. Even if they weren't a real couple they always acted as if they were and lately all this pretending as been affecting their real relationship.

By the time Syaoran pulled up in front of his apartment it was eight o'clock. He was happy that she asked to come up to his apartment. For some reason he thought that they were going to get intimate.

'_No Syaoran get that thought out of your mind. She's not that kind of girl.'_

Then he opened the door to his building and let her in. She was in front of him as they walked up the stairs and he couldn't help but try to look up her skirt as she climbed each step.

When they reached his door she put her body in front of the door blocking him from entering.

"You can't go in there yet."

"What are you doing?" He was already frustrated that he couldn't have her and now he couldn't get inside his own apartment.

"If you want to get into your apartment you have to close your eyes."

He looked at her. She had a huge smile on her face and she had a sneaky look on. "What are you up to?" He walked closer to her hugging her around the waist as they leaned on the door.

He was about to lean in and kiss her but instead Sakura opened the door causing both of them to stumble into the room.

"Surprise!"

He was still holding Sakura making sure she didn't fall. When he heard everyone yell surprise he looked around in shock. "Is this for me?"

Tomoyo walked up holding Eriol's hand. "Of course it's for you. Today is your birthday right?"

"Yo man happy birthday." Syaoran looked at Angel who was holding Sofia in his left hand.

"Thanks for coming." He was still a little shocked by the party. Usually he could tell if Sakura was up to something but this time she did everything without him knowing.

'_Maybe I'm not as close to her as I thought I was.'_

"Were you surprised? Please tell me you were." Sakura was looking up at him waiting to hear his answer.

When he heard her voice he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her. _'Everyone there was having a good time. They were mingling and dancing, everyone expect Sakura. Why does she care about me so much? Not that I'm complaining but only someone that loves me would care this much. But she only loves me in a friendly way. She's hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is.'_

"Syaoran are you listening to me?"

Again she brought him back to reality. "Yeah, you were talking about the party right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled his hand as they headed towards a group of people.

Time was passing by quickly. Everyone was enjoying the party and every once in a while someone would walk up to Syaoran giving him his birthday punches in the arm. After a little while everyone ate the huge dinner Sakura had cooked earlier that day. Ever girl complimented her for being such a great cook, and every guy congratulated Syaoran for having a girlfriend that can cook.

While everyone was relaxing after eating such a big meal Tomoyo came in from the kitchen yelling. "It's present time."

It was almost 10:30pm. Syaoran was sitting at the end of his bed as all of his friends gathered around. Eriol and Angel came in the room holding arms filled with presents. They placed the gifts at his feet and handed him an orange box with a tag on it.

Syaoran picked it up and read the tag. "To Syaoran from Angel." Then he opened the box and he took out a pair of dark green and white sneakers.

"These are sweet." Syaoran was examining the shoe from all angles.

Angel was smiling thinking he won. Then he turned around to everyone but had his eyes on Sakura. "Ha, I told you guys that this year I would get him the best gift."

Sakura was confused. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Sakura, everyone here knows that every year you go out of your way to give him the best present." Rika was standing besides Angel trying to make her point.

Sakura put her hands up in defense. "Hey, give me a break. If it makes you feel better I didn't go out of my way this year."

"Yeah sure you didn't." Tomoyo was standing besides Syaoran with her hands folded. "What about this room? It took you weeks to design this room."

People were starting to gang up on her. Not that she's not used to it. Every year it's the same thing. But still every year she didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Man, I didn't know I was that important." Syaoran decided to cut in before any arguments started.

"Yeah Syaoran's right. Plus none of you stand a chance since it's obvious that I got him the perfect gift this year." Then he picked out a silver package and handed to Syaoran.

Syaoran took the package shaking it first to see if he could guess what it is before he opened it. Then he opened the package and took out a black Iverson football jersey.

"How did you know I wanted this?" He looked at Eriol with a questioning expression.

Eriol just smiled and closed his eyes with a pleased look on his face. "Well, I am amazing. How could I not know?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued opening the rest of the presents. When he was done opening everything the clock read 11:15pm. Actually it would've taken even less time if someone didn't start an argument every time he opened a box.

It was getting late and everyone was starting to go home. After the place was cleared out the only ones left were Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura.

"It's a good thing I already took all my finals. After I clean up this place all I want to do is sleep for the next few days." Sakura was carrying around a trash bag picking up used cups and plates.

Then Tomoyo's eyes grew wide at the sight of Sakura cleaning up. "Sakura, what do you think you are doing?"

Sakura looked at her friend then at the bag in her hand. "I was just cleaning up."

Tomoyo grabbed the trash bag from her hand and tossed it to the floor. "Don't worry about that, we'll get to it tomorrow. YOU have to save your strength for later."

"But Syaoran has to sleep here tonight, he can't sleep in this mess. And what did you mean by saving my strength for later?"

Instead of answering her question Tomoyo decided to get Syaoran involved. "Syaoran."

Eriol and Syaoran were in the kitchen. Syaoran came out and leaned in the doorway. "What?"

"This place is too messy for you to be in. Would you mind sleeping at Sakura's place tonight?"

"Sure, as long as it's not a problem with her." Then he looked at Sakura waiting for her approval. But before she could even nod her head Tomoyo answered for her.

"Of course she wants you. After all she did come up with the idea." Tomoyo had a smile on hoping that Sakura wouldn't ruin it by saying anything.

"Great." Then he turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Everything is working out perfectly." Tomoyo was so happy that she didn't realize she said that out loud.

"What's working out perfectly?"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura who just stood there looking at her like she was crazy. Then pushed Sakura on the bed.

"I'll be back in two seconds." Tomoyo ran out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

Then Eriol and Syaoran came out of the kitchen. Syaoran had his keys in his hand tossing them up and down as he walked.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sakura looked at him then at the door. "I am but Tomoyo told me to wait here."

Syaoran went over to her holding her hand and gently pulling her off the bed. "Come on you'll see her tomorrow."

"But-"

"It's my birthday, can't you just do this one thing for me?" Then he put on a puppy dogface that made him look like a little boy again.

Sakura tried hard to resist it but she couldn't help it. Whenever he put that face on she couldn't say no to him. "Fine, but if she's mad at me tomorrow then it's all your fault."

"I'll willingly take all the blame." He had a smirk on his face as they were heading to the door hand in hand. Normally he wouldn't mind waiting for Tomoyo even thought her seconds are hours, but tonight all he wanted to do was hold Sakura in his arms, and no one was going to prevent that.

When he opened the door Tomoyo was standing there with a present in her hand. She walked in pushing past Syaoran and handed the gift to Sakura.

"Syaoran isn't allowed to open this until he gets home, also you have to do whatever the card says."

Sakura looked down at the box in her hand. "What card?"

"Ok, this was a great party, but now it must come to an end. You two go home and have a good time alright." Then she pushed them out of the apartment locking the door behind them.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at the closed door then at each other.

"Do you know what just happened?"

Sakura shook her head as she looked at the door. "Lately I don't know a lot of things."

Then they walked down the stairs, out of the building, and into the jeep where they started the engine and headed for Sakura's place.

Meanwhile Rae was down on her knees in nothing but red high heels. She was being rocked back and forth as Jake was inserting his member into her. He held her thighs as he thrust his member harder and harder. Every few minuets he would spank her telling her she was a naughty girl. Finally they both yelled out as his cum spilled onto her. He slid his member out and she turned over and laid her back to the floor spreading her legs in front of him. He leaned down and started to lick her making her moan.

"Taste me Syaoran, taste me."

Then he stopped and looked at her with fury in his eyes. "Don't you ever call me Syaoran you bitch."

"Hey, you didn't he me complaining when you yelled out Sakura's name."

"Yeah, but that was different I love her. Plus I hate Syaoran, and I don't EVER want you to think about him when I'm fucking you."

"Then don't call me Sakura when you climax. Do you actually think that I want to be associated with that slut?"

"Don't you ever call her a slut you whore."

"Just shut up so you can finish eating me and then you can go home." Then she pulled him down and kissed him. And although they had an argument about thinking about other people Rae still had a vision of Syaoran in her mind.

In another part of town Syaoran and Sakura were just entering the apartment. Sakura walked in first turning on the lights and Syaoran closed the door behind him and headed straight for the couch.

"Hand me that gift." He had his arms stretched out to her reaching for the box.

Sakura looked at the box in her hand then looked at Syaoran. "You have got to be the most spoiled man I have ever met." Then she tossed the box to him and headed to the bathroom.

Syaoran undid the ribbon and took the lid off the box. When he opened it he had to remove tons of tissue paper until finally her got to the present. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a pink see through teddy with matching panties.

"What on earth is this?"

Sakura came out of the bathroom brushing her hair. "What did she get you?"

He held up the pink teddy for Sakura to see and she started to laugh.

"This isn't funny. What am I supposed to do with this?"

Sakura put her brush down on the couch and took the teddy from Syaoran. "Well, at least it's a good color. I think it brings out the color in your eyes." She couldn't help but let out another set of laughter.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her. Then by accident he noticed a card was still in the box. He picked it up and started to read it. The message was short and to the point and Syaoran loved every minute of it.

Sakura was having such a good time laughing that she almost didn't notice the smirk Syaoran was giving her. After a second or two she calmed herself down and stopped laughing.

"What does the card say?"

Syaoran ignored her and grabbed the teddy from her. "You know this isn't that funny."

Sakura had a big smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, it is."

Syaoran's smirk turned into a smile. "Maybe you should read this." He handed the card to Sakura.

_Happy Birthday Syaoran, _

_Hope you had fun at your party tonight. And about this gift, Sakura has to wear this for you. She already agreed to help me give you your birthday gift and she can't back out of it now. Plus the whole gift would be useless without her. Make sure she reads this._

_--Tomoyo_

Sakura was shocked, speechless, stunned.

"She can't be serious right?"

Syaoran leaned back in the chair and out his hands behind his head. "I believe she is. Now if you don't mind I would like to get my present now." Then he tossed the teddy back at her.

Her jaw hung open. She looked at the garment then at him. "You don't really want to see me in this."

Syaoran started laughing. "Yes I do."

"But-"Sakura looked back down at the garment in front of her. "But this is like wearing nothing, why even put it on if it's not going to cover up anything?"

"If you want you can skip putting on the teddy and just take your clothes off now." He had that same smirk on his face. And it was starting to get to Sakura.

"We'll just tell Tomoyo that I did it and this could be our little secret."

"That would be a good deal but the only problem is I don't get anything out of it."

She looked at him with disbelief written all over her face. "You're honestly going to make me do this aren't you?"

"Yup."

She took a deep breath and went into the bathroom holding the garment in her hand and shutting the door with a big bang. This left Syaoran in the room with a huge grin on his face, but that grin soon disappeared when thoughts started to pop in his head.

'_Is this a good idea? The last time I was here just looking at her in her bra was getting me excited, what am I supposed to do now? I can't touch her. I love her but I refuse to do anything she doesn't want. But what if she does want it? She has been acting like a girlfriend.' _Then he hit himself on the head. _'Idiot, she would have to act like my girlfriend since she's pretending to be my girl. Everything would be a lot easier if I just told her how I feel.'_

Then he took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. He was rubbing his head until he heard the bathroom door open. He kept his head to the floor resisting the urge to look up. Then a pair of smooth slickly legs appeared in front of him. He couldn't resist anymore, he had to look up.

His head slowly rose up. His eyes followed her legs until they reached about half way up her thigh. That's where the teddy began. He saw the frills on the bottom and his eyes rose to the matching pink panties. Then his eyes rose even higher and caught sight of her belly button and gradually rose to her chest which was the only part of the teddy that wasn't see through. Finally he looked at her face, which was a bright red. He could tell she felt uneasy standing there, and this hurt him making him think she didn't want him looking at her.

"Syaoran." She tried to think of something to say but the only word she could think of was his name. She already felt uncomfortable wearing this, but now he was actually checking her out. She was happy, embarrassed but mostly happy.

Syaoran stood up and looked at her directly in her eyes. He could see how shy she was. But he could also see the way her hair framed her face perfectly and how her soft lips were calling him without her saying one word. He couldn't hold back any longer. He slid his hand behind her neck pulling her to him, capturing her soft lips in a kiss. Then he pulled away feeling dazed by the kiss.

All Sakura could do was stare into his eyes. Shocked by his actions she didn't know whether to analyze this whole situation or to pull him back into another mind-blowing kiss. She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. There were so many things she wanted to say all at once but still nothing came out.

"This is just my way of saying thanks for all you've done for me."

Sakura was still looking at him. She was no longer stunned. Her breathing was at a regular pace again and her mind was thinking clear.

"No problem." She looked away as an awkward silence fell between them. Syaoran was the first to speak trying to break the obvious tension in the room.

"So I guess Tomoyo won this year." He took a step back as he sat on the couch.

"Won what?" She was starting to feel more relaxed.

"You know, getting the best present." He tried not to look at her when he said it.

"I don't think she won just yet." Sakura had a big smile on her face.

Syaoran looked at her again. He was starting to feel comfortable and in control. "Are you trying to tell me that I didn't get all of my presents?"

"Maybe."

Syaoran got up. "Well how much longer do I have to wait?"

"I'll get it for you but you have to stay right here." Then she left and ran into the kitchen.

She put Syaoran's gift on the top shelf in the cabinet. But since she was too short to reach it she had to climb on top of the counter and kneel on her knees to get it. When the present was in her grasp she closed the cabinet and turned around so she could sit on the counter. That's when she saw Syaoran standing in the doorway watching her.

"I thought I told you to wait."

He walked over to her helping her get comfortable on the counter. "I didn't feel like waiting." Then he looked at the gift in her hand. "Is that it?"

She nodded and handed it to him and watched his face to see his reaction when he opened it.

He started to tear off the wrapping paper until nothing was left but the gift itself. He looked at the CD a bit confused. "Who is Ryan Welsh?"

He was leaning on the counter next to her so she was close enough to grab it from his hands and turn the case over. "It's number nine." Then she handed it back to him.

He read all the titles of the songs until it reached the ninth song. "Dancing with the Stars."

He couldn't believe what he just read. He turned to Sakura trying to read her face to see if this was a joke or something.

"Is this what I think it is?"

She nodded with her eyes closed and a huge smile across her face.

"How did you find this?"

"Lets just say that I'm incredible."

Syaoran put the CD on the counter next to her and cupped her face in his hands. She opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her. He was staring deep into her eyes putting her into a trance.

"You are truly amazing." Then he kissed her soft lips trying to savor the kiss. He didn't know how he was going to explain this kiss but at that moment he didn't care. He parted her lips and was happy that she didn't resist him, as his tongue tasted the inside of her mouth. They were so caught up in the moment they didn't realize how long they were kissing until they had to stop for air.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavy staring into each other's eyes. Syaoran knew he had to find some way to explain why he kissed her and even though his explanation may be farfetched he would still have to come up with something.

"Sak-"He was about to say something but got cut off when Sakura pulled him to her kissing him passionately. Her hands travel through his hair and down his muscular back. He couldn't take it anymore. He spread her legs moving between them and placed his hands on her thighs. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up off the counter and carried her over to the bed.

He laid her down placing her on her back as he leaned in for another kiss. He was lying on top of her letting his hands wonder as he kissed her lips. He hands gently traveled up and down her body tugging at her panties every once in a while. He stopped taking time to look at her innocent face.

"Do you want to do this?" He wanted her, but he also didn't want to force her to do anything.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down kissing him on the lips. When they broke apart she looked into his deep amber eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

Syaoran looked down at her with a smile on his face. He took off his shirt tossing it aside. His toned chest was exposed to Sakura and she took full advantage of it. Her hands brushed over every muscle on his chest then slid down to the belt of his pants. She started to undo the belt but Syaoran stopped her.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura was afraid that she did something wrong, after all this was her first time and she wasn't exactly sure what the do's and don'ts were.

He pinned her arms to the bed and started to nibble on her ear. "You didn't do anything wrong. I've been dreaming about this for a long time and now that it's going to happen I just wanted it to be perfect."

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. "Oh my god, you're the sweetest thing in the world."

The next thing Syaoran knew he was on his back with Sakura straddling him. She leaned down kissing him passionately as she rubbed her body up against him. That's when Sakura felt something hard under her. Then Syaoran rolled over and now he was on top of her again. He started to trail kisses on her neck and slowly moved down to her chest. He raised her up trying to unhook the clasp on the teddy desperately trying to get it off. After a little struggle he finally unhooked the back and slid it off of her reveling her breast and erected nipples.

He captured her left nipple in his mouth. Sakura moaned out in pleasure. Sakura was in such pleasure she didn't even notice that Syaoran had removed her panties until she felt his fingers at her opening.

"Syaoran!" She yelled out his name. Her chest was raising and falling from her heavy breathing.

He slid off his pants and boxers then he kissed her and gave her a warning. "Sakura this is going to hurt."

She kissed him back. "Don't worry, I trust you."

Syaoran slid his hard member into her wet opening. He started to thrust into her and felt the resistance. He looked at her face and can see the painful expression on her face. After he broke the barrier he started to thrust in and out of her more easily. Sakura arched her back as she started to moan out. Syaoran was starting to thrust in her faster and faster. Sakura's body was moving in unison with Syaoran. Syaoran's quick thrusts were causing Sakura to moan louder and she was getting close to her climax. Then with the last of his energy he started to enter her as quick as he could. Sakura couldn't take it any longer and she climaxed yelling out his name.

"SYANORAN!"

She felt him spill his seed into her and then he collapsed onto her. They were both sweaty and out of breath. Syaoran rolled over on his back with his arm around Sakura. He could feel her hot body moving around until she was lying on his chest.

"Syaoran that was unbelievable!"

He looked down at her and gave he another kiss before he rested his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Then he felt Sakura move and before he realized it she was on top of him with a smirk on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I figured I should get some practice since that was my first time. Are you up for it?"

All Syaoran could do was smile before she leaned down and captured his lips.

* * *

Ok guys, how was that? I'm sorry about the lemon part but I'm not used to writing them so I know I need a lot of improvement, but given that I don't have any kind of experience in anything (you know what I mean) I would like to see how you guys felt about this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter. R&R! 


	17. Reassurance

It seems like forever since the last time I've updated this story. In actuality I had already started this chapter months ago, but because I got my own personal computer I forgot about the files I left on the old one. And by the time I remembered it had already been erased. Just letting you know the situation.

Fooling Everyone

Chapter Seventeen

Reassurance

It has been a couple of weeks since Syaoran's birthday party. Tomoyo was busy arranging wedding plans and Eriol was busy hiding from Tomoyo. Syaoran and Sakura however have never been happier. After they finally got together things started to run smoothly. They no longer had to resist each other and they were no longer living a lie. They were truly together and life was running smoothly…or was it?

Tomoyo was in her house running around with a phone in her hand constantly talking to someone on the phone.

"Tomoyo, how are you going to invite me over and not talk to me?"

She looked at Sakura who was sitting down in the living room in front of a cup of tea waiting for her best friend to join her.

"I'm so sorry Sakura but the wedding is so close and I still have to send the invitations and the and the napkins I picked out weren't available and the flower shop scheduled the wrong date and…and…"

Then she just dropped the phone and stood there with a blank expression on her face.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear, her best friend wasn't moving. She was just standing there like a dummy waiting to be controlled.

"I have to cancel the wedding."

Sakura instantly got up from her seat and ran over to her sick looking friend.

"What do you mean you have to cancel the wedding? Don't you want to marry Eriol anymore?"

Tomoyo was finally snapped out of her daze and looked at her friend with eyes that were threatening to burst out in tears at a moments notice.

"Of course I love Eriol, there is no question about that. But everything is going wrong; nothing is going to be ready on time. It's like something is telling me to stop the wedding."

Sakura grabbed her by the shoulders, "Is your mother coming?"

Tomoyo looked at her like she was crazy. "Sakura you know my mother wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Are all of your friends going to be there?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow before answering trying to figure out where her friend was going with this.

"Yeah."

"And is Eriol going to be there?"

"Of course he is, after all he is my husband to be."

Sakura lead her over to the couch that she was once sitting on. She pushed Tomoyo onto the couch forcing her to take a very much-needed break.

"Don't let a bunch of napkins or a bouquet of flowers prevent you from marrying the man of your dreams. I know you want the perfect wedding. I've listened to you plan it since we were in kindergarten, but sometimes in life you have to make sacrifices. In this case you're giving up your ideals of perfection for the man you love."

Tomoyo sat there almost ready to cry from the little speech that Sakura made. She lunged at her hugging her tighter than she ever has before.

"Thank you, I really needed that."

Sakura went to get the phone and returned to Tomoyo.

"Now give the number of the flower companies for the napkins and the flowers."

Tomoyo looked at her confused.

"What happened to that little speech about not worrying about them?"

"Hey, even though I convinced you to continue without them, I will not allow any company to turn my best friend down."

Tomoyo smiled knowing she had one of the best friends anyone could ask for.

Meanwhile in another part of town something devious was being plotted.

Jake was lying naked being covered only by the red sheets that were on the bed. Rae was next to him also naked but didn't care to cover up. She had initially called Jake over to create a scheme on how to break Syaoran and Sakura apart, but she found no harm in having a little fun before doing so.

"Don't you think that we should leave them alone?"

Rae looked at Jake with as much hatred as she had in her little red eyes.

"How could you suggest that? Syaoran's is mine, and I refuse to give him up to some tramp that just out of the blue decided to steal him away from me."

Jake was starting to feel guilty about this whole destroy Sakura and Syaoran thing.

"I was just saying that they look so happy together. Maybe our crushes aren't worth destroying their lives. Plus what if they find out and end up hating us for life?"

Rae rolled her eyes then jumped on top of him.

"First of all, that little bitch will pay for taking my man. I told you from the start that I was out to get her."

Then she leaned down to his face staying only inches away.

"Now, I can easily find another man that can handle the job. And believe me this new plan is the _nice_ way to get them apart."

Jake looked at her horrified as if he had just made a deal with the devil.

"And judging by the look on your face you don't want me to go hard on her. So if you want to keep me on my good side, just do what I say."

Then she captured his lips sticking her tongue down his throat. Then as she pulled away she bit his lip causing it to bleed a little.

Jake couldn't move. All he could do was stare into the eyes of the person on top of him, which he now considered to be the devil. A million thoughts floated through his head but only one kept on reappearing.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

Later that day…

Tomoyo just look at her watch and it read 7: 48 pm. After a little help from Sakura she was finally able to relax for the first time since she had announced the wedding. She was sitting in her entertainment room holding a bowl of popcorn waiting for Sakura to come out of the bathroom so they can continue the movie.

The bathroom door slowly opened as Sakura walked out with a depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo was concerned to see her once happy friend so down. "Sakura spill, now."

She opened the words trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm late."

Tomoyo almost dropped the bowl of popcorn, but luckily she regained control of her body just in time.

"Please tell me you're talking about a date with Syaoran."

Sakura grabbed her stomach.

"Today is the second day and I still haven't gotten my period."

"Sakura are you…"

"I don't know." Sakura cut her off not wanting to heat the word pregnant. Then she went over to Tomoyo sitting down next to her barely able to think straight. Finally after a minute of silence she turned to Tomoyo and whispered, "Tomoyo I'm scared."

Not being able to handle this side of Sakura, Tomoyo did the only thing she could think of. She picked up her phone and pressed number three on her speed dial.

After the phone rang for what seemed like forever a male voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Can you come over to my house and bring a home pregnancy test with you?"

* * *

Wow! A short chapter, but I was in a hurry. I'm sorry to all of the readers for making you wait so long for this chapter, but for some reason I couldn't think of how to write it. I knew what I wanted to write, but every time I wrote something it came out wrong. It's weird, I haven't updated this story for so long I had to go back and read chapters to remember what I had planned next. Well, now that the story is getting more interesting, I feel I shouldn't have any problems updating anymore.

Hope you guys forgive me.


	18. Take Home Test

Hello my eager readers. I've received a lot of reviews about the last chapter. I guess that ending stirred up some questions. So I have decided to make some things clear before going on with this chapter.

As a girl I kind of figured two days wasn't enough to be worried about. I have a plan for everything I do, remember that.

And no I didn't just realize that they didn't use a condom. Again, I have a plan for everything I do.

And as for the male voice on the other end, well I'm not going to tell you who it is just yet, but I want to make it clear that I don't expect that person to have a home pregnancy test on hand. Of course he would have to go to the store first.

If there are any more things that I forgot to answer or if you have anymore mix-ups just put it in your review and I'll try my best to answer it without giving out the whole plot.

Fooling Everyone:

Chapter Eighteen

"Hello?" He paused for a second to hear if Tomoyo was still on the line.

"Who was that?"

Syaoran looked over at Eriol not knowing if this is something he should tell him about.

"I have to go."

Syaoran was in his apartment with Eriol watching a game.

"What about the game?"

Syaoran was already out the door when Eriol asked that question. He found it weird that Syaoran would just walk away from a game like that.

'_It must have been Sakura. That's the only person he would leave a game for.'_

Meanwhile Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in the living room trying to think straight.

"What would I do?"

Tomoyo looked at her scared friend. It was hard to see her like this; Sakura has always been the strong one.

"Would it be that bad to have a baby with Syaoran?"

Sakura looked at her with a disgusted look on her face. "No, of course not. I remember when I was younger all I could dream of was settling down with him and having a bunch of children."

"Look at it this way, at least your dream comes true."

Tomoyo was trying her best to cheer up her friend but nothing seemed to be working.

Sakura was sitting down with her legs crossed looking down at her lap. She didn't mind having a child. Sure her plans for her career would have to change but that wasn't what was worrying her.

'What if Syaoran isn't ready to have a family? It would make sense if he wasn't, after all he did just get out of college.'

Meanwhile Syaoran was sitting in his jeep outside Tomoyo's house. He was holding the plastic white bag containing the pregnancy test that he just picked up at the drug store.

He looked down at the bag in his hands then at the front door of the house.

'Should I have told Eriol about this before I left? She didn't tell me not to tell him, but if she wanted him to know then she would've called him. She always calls him for everything.'

Then he got out of the car and jogged up to the front door pressing the doorbell waiting for someone to answer.

'It's a good thing this is happening to Tomoyo. If Sakura had this problem I don't know what I'd do.'

That's when the door swung open reveling Sakura on the other side with a shocked expression on her face.

And Syaoran stood there with an expression almost completely matching hers.

"Sakura?"

She stood there shocked. She couldn't tell him now, what if she wasn't pregnant, then she would have made him worry for nothing.

"Um…" Syaoran held out the plastic white bag to her waiting for her to take it.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Tomoyo came to the door.

"Oh, thank you Syaoran. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Then she turned to Sakura handing her the bag.

"Can you take this inside, I'll explain everything later."

Then she pushed Sakura out of the doorway and out of Syaoran's view.

"I'm sorry about bothering you but this was an emergency."

"Um…sure anytime."

Then he turned and walked back to his jeep. Tomoyo watched him drive away before closing the door and returning to Sakura.

Sakura was standing behind her looking at her like she just betrayed her.

"How could you tell Syaoran about this? I didn't want him to worry."

Tomoyo went over to her friend leading her to the couch sitting her down.

"Relax, Syaoran thinks that the pregnancy test is for me."

Sakura looked up at her friend confused.

"Why would you tell him that? You didn't have to do that for me. What if Eriol finds out?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and leaned her back on the couch.

"Well, I never really did tell him who the test was for. But if he got the impression that the test was for me, then who am I to correct him?"

Sakura instantly leaped on her best friend hugging her really tight at this moment. After a minute without air Tomoyo pealed Sakura off of her.

"You're staying the night. I don't want you up all night worrying about what might happen. Now I want you to go to bed and first thing in the morning you're taking that test and then you'll see that everything is fine."

Sakura put a weak smile on her face as she laid her head back and slowly began to shut her eyes.

Meanwhile Rae had just gotten out of her car and was heading into the store.

"Hey Rae Rae!"

Rae saw her friend coming towards her. She had blonde hair with pink highlights and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt under the red vest that she was required to wear for work.

"Hey girl how have things been going." This had to be one of the rare times that Rae was ever nice to anyone. For some strange reason she had a soft spot in her heart for her best friend Cynthia.

"Oh my god, you won't believe you was just in here."

Rae kind of ignored her knowing that she was going to go on and on about someone she doesn't even know but would swear that the person was famous. It was a weird relationship they had but it worked for them.

"I don't know."

"Syaoran Li."

Rae's eyes grew widen with excitement from just hearing his name.

"Syaoran, Syaoran was here? Why?"

Cynthia started to pick at her nails trying to act like this whole thing wasn't a big deal.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure why he was here, but I'm guessing that since he brought a home pregnancy test that he's been getting busy with some girls."

Rae's eyes narrowed after hearing about the home pregnancy test.

"That stupid little bitch took my man, and now she's having his kid. No, there is no fuckingway I'm going to let her get away with this."

Cynthia looked at her friend in fear.

"Exactly what is it that you have in mind?"

Rae licked her lips as a sinister look made its way to her face.

"Lets just say that after I'm finished with her not even her baby would be able to live a normal life."

Later that night Syaoran had finally returned to his apartment. He drove around for a little while thinking about whether or not he should tell Eriol about this.

'We've been best friends for a long time now. I think I have an obligation to tell him about things like this. But did Tomoyo want me to tell him? She never said not to tell him, but then again she if wanted him to know then she would have called him.'

He got into his dark empty apartment. He switched on the lights finding it weird that Eriol was gone. And that was when he saw the note.

_Hey Syaoran, _

_I had to go take care of some things. I'll see ya tomorrow._

_Bye._

He crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash before stripping down to a tee shirt and boxers. He hen got into the bed closing his eyes with only one remaining thought in his head.

'At least I don't have this problem with Sakura.'

* * *

Hey there people, yes another short chapter, but I'm getting tired. I'm trying to finish this story as soon as possible and start up some of my other ideas that have been floating in my head. 


	19. Going to The Game

Hello, I'm back and better than ever. Ok, maybe I'm not better than ever but at least I'm back. Anyway, I'm just going to start the story now before I type something stupid.

Fooling Everyone:

Chapter Nineteen

Going to The Game

* * *

Three days later Jake was walking down the street thinking his life over.

'Can I really go through with ruining someone's life just for the fun of it? Sakura is a good girl, how could I have ever thought about taking away any happiness she has gained in her life?'

He had his hands in his pockets while he looked up at the sky. He was walking at a steady pace until he hit something, but luckily grabbed the person's hand before they fell down.

"I'm so sorry."

That was when he saw the angelic emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Sakura?"

"Hey Jake, I'm sorry about bumping into you, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

He looked at her trying to regain his posture. Ever since she started dating Syaoran something inside her changed, which made him lust for her.

"Don't apologize to me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"So we're both to blame, no biggie. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Then she started to walk away.

Jake stood there watching her until she turned a corner and was out of sight. Again he started walking with his head to the sky not worrying about bumping into another person.

'I won't do it. I can't hurt her.'

Sakura on the other had had quickly forgotten about what just happened. Actually she has forgotten much in the past couple of days.

She was walking to Syaoran's apartment, which was where she was staying since she decided to move out of her dorm early. She had all her stuff at her father's house and was on the search for a new place to live.

When she entered the door someone quickly shut the door behind her and pushed her onto the bed.

She smiled when she saw Syaoran lying on top of her kissing her jaw.

"Do you greet everyone like this?"

He got off of her and started to pack some stuff into a yellow duffle bag.

Sakura watched this and couldn't help but ask what any normal person would ask.

"Why are you packing clothes into that bag?" She sat up on the bed with a confused expression on her face.

He moved towards her and kneeled down on the floor next to the bed.

"Well, you know about the home pregnancy test right?" Sakura nodded her head.

"I figured that I would take Eriol out to a football game before he became a prisoner to his child."

Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek before going into the bathroom. She felt awful hearing Syaoran call a child a prison, especially since he may be sentenced to about eighteen years anytime soon.

Then she took out the home pregnancy test from her bag. She hasn't had the nerve to do anything yet, plus Tomoyo convinced her that it was too soon to be worried. But now being four days late wasn't exactly something you didn't worry about.

"Sakura are you ok in there?"

She looked at the locked bathroom door. His concern voice on the other side almost made her break into tears.

"Yeah, give me five more minutes."

Within five minutes she did everything the box told her too and decided to leave, and get something to eat. Anything would be better than sitting there waiting for a stick to tell her about her future.

Sakura was in the kitchen eating a health bar when Syaoran entered holding a light duffle bag.

He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. He forced himself to pull away if he ever wanted to get to the game on time.

"We'll be back early tomorrow. And remember to watch the game tonight, who knows, you might see us on the big screen."

Then they kissed on last romantic kiss before he left.

Sakura was now in the apartment alone. Syaoran had asked her of she wanted to come, but she didn't want to take away their fun. After all, it's not like she is a big fan of football.

She dropped herself on his bed turning on the television trying to get her mind off the test.

While she was watching some weird reality show the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, you have to come over here."

"I don't know Tomoyo. I was planning on taking it easy today. Plus it's not often that I get to be alone now that I live with Syaoran."

"Come on, pleaseeeeeee. I have the ultimate girls night planned. We can stay up late and talk about boys while we stuff our faces."

"Well…"

"Sakura, I know you can't resist stuffing your face. I expect you here in like an hour ok."

Then Tomoyo hung up the phone.

"Well, at least I'd get to stuff my face."

Sakura tossed the phone on the bed and walked in the bathroom staring at the little stick lying on the counter.

'Ok, this is it. Am I ready? Wait, I have to be ready. If I'm not pregnant then everything can go back to normal. But if I am…well…at least it's best to know sooner than later right?'

Then with all the courage that she could dig up from herself, Sakura grabbed the stick at looked at the picture.

There was a pink line.

'A pink line. A PINK LINE!'

Slowly she started to go crazy inside of her head.

"What does this even mean, a pink line? Why in hell did he have to get the stupid one that gives you a stupid little pink line? Couldn't he have just picked up the one that read 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant?' I hate this."

Then she went to the box that she threw in the trash and held it in her hands.

"Ok, now once I read this I would know the truth."

She sat on the edge of the white tub staring down at the box in front of her.

"Would I be a good mother? Wait, I'm sure good mothers don't talk to themselves. Is this a sign of things to come? Great now I'm going to drive my kids insane."

Then without a second thought she started to read the back of the box.

"Directions: First get blab, blab, blab. Then the blab, blab, blab. Wait for blab, blab, blab. If you get a pink line then…"

Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. She immediately dropped the box and ran out the bathroom. She grabbed her coat and keys and left the apartment heading for Tomoyo's house.

* * *

Yes, I know I haven't updated this in the longest time. My writer's block is gone and I now have solid ideas. Also it does help that I am now out of summer school so yay! 

Ok for anyone that asks, Hero and Heroine is totally complete. There are no more chapters coming this way. However if enough people suggested a sequel to that story I could possibly comply.

Again, yes I know this chapter was short, but I felt that leaving it off there was the right thing to do. Now, I'm going to sit back and let the angry reviews about ending the chapter that way come in.


	20. A Kissing Fool

**So, did I update fast enough for you? I know my chapters aren't too long or anything but at least I'm not taking a month to update. Well I'll let you guys read and find out whether or not Sakura is pregnant. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I do wish I could bring it back on TV though. Now I have nothing to watch. **

**Fooling Everyone:**

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Kissing Fool**

* * *

Tomoyo was relaxing on her couch when she heard her doorbell ring. She got up and answered the door to find an out of breath Sakura standing on the other side.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you until later."

Sakura ignored what she said and went inside Tomoyo's house and went straight to the couch that Tomoyo was sitting on moments earlier.

Tomoyo closed the door and followed her with a worried concern plastered on her face.

"Sakura are you alright? Did something happen?"

Sakura sat on the couch looking up at her friend as a bright smile slowly crept to her face. Then she jumped up from the couch and hugged her friend tightly while whispering in her ear, "I'm not pregnant."

Tomoyo pulled back and looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded.

Then the two of them started to scream and jump around in happiness.

"Ok, tonight is going to better than I planned. I want you to go upstairs and put on the night gown I have on my bed and then we can get a head start on tonight."

Sakura looked at her friend oddly. "Why would I out on a night gown when it's nowhere near sleeping time?"

Tomoyo pushed her up the stairs. "Sakura, it wouldn't be a girls night with out night gowns."

"But it's not night yet." Tomoyo ignored her logic and still pushed her up the stairs without hesitation.

About half an hour later the door rang and Tomoyo went running down the stairs. When she opened the door she saw Sophie standing there with a smile on her face and a blue duffle bag in her hand.

"Tomoyo honey, tonight is going to be the best."

Sophie opened her arms wide, hugging Tomoyo and entering the house ar the same time.

"Sophie, you know that little problem Sakura was worrying about."

"You talking about the baby situation?"

"Yeah, and just to let you know, she's not pregnant."

Then Sophie's features darkened, "Really? And here I was getting ready to throw a baby shower."

"Tomoyo who is it?"

Sakura came running down the stairs with her hair tied up in a messy bun while wearing a silk white night gown with a light layer of lace draped over it to make it look elegant.

Sophie watched Sakura as she was coming down the stairs.

"You look so beautiful, you're like an angel."

Then Tomoyo pulled Sophie in the house closing the door behind her.

"Ok, now that you're here we can really get things started."

Then Sakura went into the living room while Tomoyo and Sophie went upstairs to change into similar nightgowns. They came down in nightgowns identical to Sakura's. Except that Tomoyo's was light blue and Sophie's was yellow.

Later that night…

It was around 8:30pm and Tomoyo had just put a facial on her face after putting it on Sakura and Sophie's face first.

"The bottle says that we have to wait twenty minutes until we can take it off." Tomoyo put down the bottle and grabbed the remote.

"How about we watch a little football?"

Sophie's face started to cringe at the thought of it. "Football? Why football? I don't understand that sport."

"She's only doing it because she wants to see Eriol on TV."

Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Hey maybe you might see Syaoran up there too."

Then Tomoyo started to flip through the channels until she stumbled upon a football game.

"I think this is it." Tomoyo started to get extra happy thinking about how amazing Eriol will look on TV.

Then Sakura dawned in with some reality. "You know, there might be other games on tonight. Are you sure this is the one?"

"I don't know but I'll just leave it on this channel so this way we won't miss anything."

So Tomoyo put down the remote and picked up a light pink color nail polish.

"Sakura, let me do your nails. I want to put a special design on them."

Sakura rolled her eyes knowing if she didn't give in that Tomoyo would resort to begging.

"Sure do whatever you want."

While Sakura was getting her nails done she looked over at Sophie whom was shockingly interested in the game.

"You guys should watch this. There are these two teams, one is called Green Bay and the other is called the Jets."

"Actually it's Green Bay Packers."

Tomoyo looked up at her friend confused. "Sakura, how do you know about football?"

"Syaoran watches this all the time. The Green Bay Packers are his favorite team. If I ever make a mistake with the name then I'd have to sit and listen to his explain the importance of each team."

Both Sophie and Tomoyo looked at her in disbelief but knew Syaoran was one to sit anyone down and make them listen to his football rants.

"It's half time. I have to go get the popcorn before the game starts again." Then Sophie went into the kitchen.

Tomoyo watched her friend leave. "Wow, I didn't think she would be so into football."

Then Sophie reentered the room holding a cold can of soda.

"Hey look who's on TV."

She pointed to the television causing Tomoyo and Sakura to look. That's when they saw Eriol standing there smiling into the camera.

"Look! Look at how cute he is."

Then the camera switch to a couple that was kissing in the stands.

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh my god!"

Sophie dropped the can of soda spilling it on the carpet and Sakura sat there with her jaw dropped.

Sakura was shocked, no she was more than shocked. She was angry, so angry that she couldn't form a sentence.

"What the…Syaoran…What the hell is Syaoran doing kissing that bitch?"

Tomoyo and Sophie looked at her amazed. Sakura wasn't one to swear, but this was clearly an exception.

Then Eriol went over to Syaoran grabbing him away from the girl allowing Sakura to see the girl that Syaoran was kissing.

"No, fucking way." Her jaw dropped even further when she realized it was Pam.

Tomoyo immediately grabbed the remote turning the television off.

Now they were looking at Sakura to see how she was taking this, or at least what she was going to do.

"I can't believe he would do this to me again." Sakura bent her head down not allowing her friends to see the tears coming pouring out of her eyes.

"Syaoran…he…he told me he loved me. Why…why would he do this to me…again? And with her of all people." Then she went upstairs not wanting to let her friends see her cry.

All Tomoyo could do was sit there and think about that it was she just saw.

"Tomoyo who was that girl Syaoran was with?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes remembering the pain that Sakura once went though many years ago.

"That was Pam Syaoran's old…well I guess you can call her one of his old girlfriends, but…I don't know that relationship wasn't long. I don't even know what you would call their old relationship."

Sophie still was confused. "Why was Sakura so mad at that girl? Shouldn't she be angry at Syaoran?"

"Oh, she's angry at Syaoran, but…um…Pam was that girl that Syaoran ditched Sakura for in high school. He broke her heart then and he just broke her heart now."

* * *

**So now that you know the truth are you happy? **

**The bad news is that Syaoran kissed another girl. The good news is that I just save some money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO. **

**Yes I know that was lame, but I find those commercials really amusing. Maybe it's just a girl thing, or maybe it's just me. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'll be waiting for some reviews. **


	21. Breaking A Heart

Hello all you cats and kittens. Yes I updated and I know it's been a little while but school always keeps me busy. So I'm just going to stop typing and allow you to start the story.   
Fooling Everyone 

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Breaking a Heart**

"Sakura? Sakura you can't stay in there all night."

Tomoyo was standing outside one of her guest rooms where Sakura had locked herself in.

"Sakura, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

Then the door snapped open reveling an angry Sakura on the other side.

"A good explanation? A good explanation! What could have possibly happened to put those two in that situation, huh? What was he walking back to his seat after going to the bathroom then tripped and landed on her lips? No really tell me Tomoyo, what's this great explanation you are talking about?"

"I know you're mad at Syaoran for breaking your heart right now but don't take it out on me. I'm just trying to make you feel better given the awful shit that just took place."

Then Sakura slammed the door in Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo however didn't give it a second thought. She just turned her back and went back down stairs to Sophie.

Meanwhile at the game…

"I LOVE THE PACKERS!"

Syaoran was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Syaoran shut up. And what the hell did you think you were doing kissing Pam like that?"

Eriol had decided to take Syaoran and leave the game. They were in a taxi being driven to their hotel.

Syaoran turned to Eriol gently stroking his cheek.

"Sakura, I love you. I want to marry you."

Eriol's eyes widen.

"First things first, I'm not Sakura." Then he removed Syaoran's hand form his face.

"Secondly, you better hope that Sakura and Tomoyo wasn't watching the game today if you ever plan to marry her."

The taxi stopped and Eriol paid the driver then dragged Syaoran up to their room. When they got inside Eriol tossed Syaoran down on one of the twin beds and sat on the other watching him.

Syaoran was lying down on his back with his head to the ceiling.

"Eriol you're lucky. You've found the girl of your dreams and convinced her to marry you. Plus you've even got a baby on the way."

Eriol raised his eyebrow. "A baby? What are you talking about?" He leaned in closer waiting to find out more.

Syaoran sat up and put his index finger in front of his mouth while whispering, "Shhhhhhhhh! You're not supposed to know."

Then he laid back down a fell asleep.

Eriol sat there looking at him. "What happened to you Syaoran? You can't be drunk. You didn't even have one beer. You were fine until you came back from the food stand…"

Then a thought started to come to his mind. "…with Pam."

Back at Tomoyo's house…

Sakura was still sitting in the guest room but now she was crying her eyes out.

'How could he do this to me? Again, I mean if he didn't want to be with me all he had to do was say so. I love him but if he doesn't even like me enough to be his girlfriend then…then…'

More tears slid down her smooth cheeks.

Then the door opened and Tomoyo entered the room holding a plate.

"You've been in here for a while now. It's about to get dark. Maybe you should try and eat something."

Sakura looked up at her with her watery eyes and then started to burst into tears again.

Tomoyo put down the plate and went to her side trying her best to comfort her.

"T-Tomoyo, I'm sorry for getting mad at you…I just…I just don't understand it. I…" She put her head down allowing her auburn hair to cover her face, "I thought he loved me."

The next day Syaoran woke up holding his head.

"What happened to me?" He blinked his eyes trying to fix his blurry vision.

Then he slowly stood up from the bed and went over to the window allowing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

"It's about time you woke up."

Syaoran turned around to find Eriol standing there holding a glass of water.

Syaoran took the glass and immediately drank all of the water in seconds.

"I'm so thirsty." Then he started to remember the game. "The game, why aren't we at the game?"

Eriol sat down on the couch knowing this was going to be hard to explain, especially since the Packers lost.

"The game was Sunday, that was yesterday. It's now 2:27 PM Monday. You missed the whole second half."

Syaoran went back over to the bed and sat down. "What?"

Eriol knew that none of this would make sense. It didn't even make sense to him.

"Yesterday, during half time you went to get some drinks remember?"

Syaoran thought for a second then nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, when you came back you were acting weird. At first I though you were drunk, you had to be drunk to do what you did, but then I figured that someone slipped something in your drink."

Syaoran blinked his eyes trying his best to follow what Eriol was trying to explain to him.

"So you're telling me that someone put something in my drink and I fell asleep until now?"

Eriol hearing the disbelief in his voice knew this was all hard for him to swallow.

"I know it sounds like some weird made up story but it's the truth. And to be honest I think Pam did it."

Syaoran was sitting on the bed searching his mind trying to figure out who Pam was.

"Pam…oh you mean Pam, the one from high school right? Yeah I remember seeing her at the game."

"Tell me everything that happened after you met her."

Syaoran started to rub his head trying to recall what happened.

"I remember telling you I was going to get some drinks. And then when I went to the stand I saw Pam. We started to talk about how she was doing and well, you know just catching up."

Eriol sat there getting a little impatient not hearing anything that would be of any good to him.

"Ok, then what happened?"

"I ordered the drinks and walked back with Pam and then we were with you. No big deal."

Eriol got up from the couch and walked over to him holding his shoulders trying to get some useful information out of him.

"Syaoran before you came back with Pam did you once give her your drink to hold? Maybe you had to use the bathroom and you let her hold it or something like that."

"Um…no nothing like that…wait, she was playing around with me, it was weird she kept on trying to untie my shoes. Yeah I remember, she managed to untie one of my shoes so I gave her my drink to hold. But it was only for like a second, she couldn't have done anything in that time."

Eriol let go of Syaoran and popped a tape in the VCR then pressed play.

"You have to see this."

He fast forwarded through most of the game.

"Eriol, come on man I just woke up, I love the Packers and all but I really don't feel like watching the other half right now."

"Syaoran shut up for a second alright." He fast forward through the first half and started to play the half time show.

Then the announcer came on: "Today is a great day for football everyone. At the ending of the first half the score is now 7-14 Packers. Bret Farve has had an amazing game always spotting the open man. Now lets take a look at some of the many fans on this wonderful day."

The camera goes through the crowd showing all the enthusiastic fans yelling and screaming. Then the camera landed on Eriol who was yelling and screaming and throwing his hands in the air.

"Eriol you look like such a geek in that shot."

"Yeah, well wait till you see yourself."

Then the camera landed on Syaoran who at the time was kissing Pam.

Syaoran's eyes widen, "What the fuck is that?"

"That's you and Pam." Then Eriol stopped the tape allowing all the information to sink in.

Syaoran laid back on the bed trying to think of what to do next.

Eriol tried to lighten things up a little. "Well, Sakura wasn't there so maybe she wouldn't find out."

Syaoran quickly sat up, "But I told her to watch the game. What if she did watch it? What am I going to do then?"

"Syaoran you better pray that she didn't see that. If you want to marry Sakura, which I feel you do, then she's not going to marry you after kissing another girl, especially the same girl that you dumped her for in high school."

"Wait a second, I never dumped Sakura in high school, we never dated until now."

"Syaoran just trust me. This is one thing that you shouldn't tell her, not if you love her."

Syaoran sat there trying to think of what was the right thing to do. He wants to always be honest with Sakura but if honesty will break them apart then maybe it would be wise not to say anything.

"Well, I guess as long as she doesn't ask about it then everything should be fine. And when you think about it it's not really lying. Right?"

**Ok so how was it? Will they break up? Or will they stay together? Oh the wonderful questions that will make you keep on reading. I love the way my mind works. Anyway, I'm going to leave and let you wonderful people review this chapter.**


	22. Wedding Dates

**Ok, I've got a lot of request to update fast because I tend to take a long time to get a chapter out and yes, I admit I have a problem. But I worked hard tonight to get this chapter to you. I hope you guys like it. So, since I know some of you are dying to find out what happens next, I'll just shut up and let you guys and gals start reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. But I do own my cell phone.**

**Fooling Everyone**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

It was Monday night around 10:00PM. Syaoran had just gotten back from what he considered the worst trip ever.

'_I went to the game to give Eriol his last taste of freedom before the baby came and I end up kissing Pam. I should've just stayed home. How am I going to explain this to Sakura? Should I tell her? What she don't know won't hurt her right? I don't want to lose her.'_

He walked slowly up each step trying his best not to make a sound. He was afraid. He didn't want Sakura to be mad at him. He didn't want to lose her.

The door creaked as he opened it. He poked his head in only to see darkness.

Sakura wasn't there.

Immediately he began to relax. At least now he can think about what he was going to tell her.

He tossed his duffle bag in a corner and was about to walk into the kitchen when out of nowhere he was pushed up against the wall.

'_Damn, I knew I should've turned on those lights.'_

Then he felt light kisses trail along his jaw bone as two has gently made its way up his shirt.

He pushed the mysterious person away only to have the street lights shine into his apartment and on two emerald orbs looking up at him.

"Sakura?"

He reached straight for the light switch.

'_Please let this be Sakura, if it's Pam then I'm in deep shit.'_

He turned on the lights revealing a smiling Sakura standing in front of him.

"Why were you in the dark?"

She ignored his question and started to nibble on his ear lobe.

"I've missed you."

Syaoran not knowing what to do just stood there allowing her to do whatever she wanted. It's not like he would ever stop her from doing what she pleased, but something seemed different. Something was wrong.

'_She's acting differently, something must have happened.' _Then his eyes widen, _'She saw it, she saw the kiss. But…if she did see it why isn't she mad? Shouldn't she be yelling at me or something?'_

He held her shoulders stopping her from kissing him any further. He stood there looking into those eyes that he loves.

'_He eyes, they're…they look so depressed. And that smile on her face seems more creepy than pleasant. Is it just me? Is it the guilt of kissing another girl that's making me see all this? Should I tell her? Does she already know?'_

"Syaoran, what's with all the staring? You remember me right?"

He simply nodded his head still trying to figure out what it was that he was seeing in her.

"Syaoran, enough with that look already. Come sit down and tell me all about your trip."

She grabbed his hand pulling him to the bed forcing him to sit down.

He was still looking at her confused but she didn't let that bother her.

"So, tell me about the trip? Did those Packers win or something? Come on Syaoran, say something."

He stared at her face. _'She doesn't know who won? So that means she didn't see the game.'_

"The Packers lost. It was sad."

She sat there listening to him, waiting for him to say more.

"Is that it? You're not going to talk about any plays or how the referees made a bad call? Anything?"

He put his head down. He didn't like not telling her what happened, but he had already decided on his way here that unless she asked him he wouldn't tell her. And what are the odds of her asking if he's kissed anyone lately?

"That was your whole trip? You didn't even buy one of those hats shaped like cheese?"

"Yeah…um Sakura I'm feeling really tired so I think I'm going to go straight to bed if you don't mind."

He kicked off his shoes and started to climb under the covers fully clothed.

Sakura got up and mumbled under her breath, "I'd be tired too if I stayed up all night with another girl." Then she went into the kitchen.

Syaoran laid there waiting for her to join him in bed. When he finally heard her entering the room he was happy, that was until he looked at her.

"What are you doing with that duffle bag?"

Sakura was standing there holding a pink duffle bag watching him. She wanted to say something, anything but a million thoughts was running through her head and she was way too angry to sort things out.

"I'm going to move in with Tomoyo until I get my apartment. Good-bye." She opened the door ready to walk out but stopped when she felt Syaoran's hand holding onto her arm.

"Let go." She closed her eyes trying not to look at him. Seeing him made her sick. She wanted to be anywhere but with him.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran was filled with worry.

She turned around forcing herself to look at him. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Um…let me guess, could it be because I saw MY BOYFRIEND kissing another girl? Or maybe it's because you didn't have the guts to even tell me about it?"

His hand fell from her arm as he backed up trying to think of a way to fix everything.

"Sakura-"

"That's Kinomoto to you Li." She was now standing in the hallway holding the doorknob.

She looked back at him standing there with his head down.

"It's just like high school, right Li?"

Syaoran's head popped up in confusion. _'High school?' _That's when he saw the tears running down her cheeks before she closed the door.

Later that night Tomoyo and Eriol were in bed. She was sitting up reading over some plans for her wedding.

"I don't think we should continue with the wedding."

Eriol immediately sat up looking at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

She put down the papers that were in her hands and took a deep breath before she started to talk again.

"Sakura, my best friend in the entire world, is in the guest room probably crying her eyes out right now, and here I am planning a wedding."

Eriol took her in his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault that they broke up."

"Yeah, but it is my fault that they were together in the first place. If I didn't push them together then Sakura wouldn't be in there crying. She would've found a nice guy that doesn't go around kissing other girls."

"Believe me, she would've never found anyone better than Syaoran."

Tomoyo pushed Eriol away after hearing what he said. "And what is that supposed to mean? What is Sakura not good enough to find some else?"

Eriol seeing how defensive Tomoyo was getting quickly tried to explain himself.

"No, it's not like that. Syaoran really loves her."

She folded her arms, "So you think cheating on someone shows them that you love them? Eriol what exactly have you been doing when I'm not around?"

Eriol put his head back struggling with himself on whether to tell Tomoyo everything that happened.

"I guess you're going to find out about this sometime."

He rubbed his hands through his blue hair trying to find the best way to explain everything.

"That kiss that you guys saw, you know the one with Pam, well it wasn't on purpose."

She looked at him in disbelief. "So did he actually fall and landed on her lips?"

"No, Pam put something in his drink during half time. I haven't figured out what it was but whatever it was it made him appear drunk."

Tomoyo threw the covers off of her and headed straight to the door. Eriol quickly got up and stopped her before she could leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She opened the door getting ready to leave.

"Sakura is downstairs, we can explain everything to her and then they could stop fighting and be a couple again."

Eriol was still holding onto her arm not allowing her to leave.

"I can't let you do that."

She looked at him as if he were insane. "What?"

Eriol closed the door and led her back to the bed to sit.

"They love each other more than everything, but they don't believe in each other. Syaoran is constantly thinking that some guy will steal Sakura away and I bet Sakura is thinking the same thing."

Tomoyo nodded her head agreeing.

"We can't solve all their problems for them. We already did more than enough by getting them together. If they are meant to be together then everything will work out, without us butting in."

Tomoyo put her head down knowing that he was right. She has even gotten so caught up with the problems of Sakura and Syaoran that she was willing to put off her own wedding.

She leaned in kissing Eriol's soft lips. "Our wedding is in a little over two months."

His eyes widen in shock, "I thought we were getting married the day after graduation?"

"Well that was the plan but…"

"But what?"

"Today is the 24th May and we graduate on the 2nd of June. And with all this drama going on I really feel that we should wait just a little bit."

Eriol eyed her not believing her reasons. "Why do you really want to delay the wedding? I know you care about Sakura but you do love me right?"

She put on her puppy dog face and her innocent voice.

"Well, to tell the truth the chapel that I wanted was booked until the June 13th and no one wants to get married on the 13th that's an unlucky number, plus it would be hard to for everyone to clear their calendar for a week and…"

"Wait, what do you mean a week?"

"I was thinking about having our wedding someplace else. What do you think about Hawaii?"

"Hawaii?"

"Yes, I know it's in America but I have always wanted to go there plus it would be a great place to have a honeymoon after all the guest leave."

Eriol was confused, "A week? Our guests are going to be there for a week?"

"Yeah, I decided to have a week full of special events that lead up to the big day."

He pulled Tomoyo close to him kissing her on her forehead. "I do whatever you want as long as we end up married."

Then they both got under the covers snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

**So, how was it? I know I'm going to get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I can just imagine what you guys would say about the Syaoran and Sakura situation. Yes I know it's tragic, they are not together anymore, but shit happens. **

**Also I would like to say that I made a big mistake. I realized that the guys went to the football game in May, and there is no football in May, actually there is so much wrong with the football situation too. I just picked a sport without thinking about the seasons. Hope you guys forgive.**


	23. Crying Hearts

**Ok, I finally had some time to write this chapter. Now I'm warning you it's not as long as I wanted it but I did want to get in another chapter before the new year started. For some reason it takes me so much time to write a chapter. Anyway, I'm going to stop typing and let you guys get to the reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I own a pair of really great boots. **

**Fooling Everyone**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Syaoran looked at the clock, it was 3:20am. He rolled onto his side trying to close his eyes again.

"Sakura."

He whispered her name hoping that some relief would come to him.

He rolled back onto his back staring up at the ceiling. It has been two days since they broke up. Two days since he's felt her smooth skin against his. Two days since he's last had a good nights sleep.

He got out of bed and went into the kitchen. He filled a cup with water then went back to his bed sitting on the edge.

He looked around thinking about how she remolded the whole place.

The apartment felt so empty without her.

Eventually he caught himself sitting there staring at the cup of water in his hand. He tried shaking his head to knock out the thoughts of her.

He took a sip of water then rested it on his nightstand. He walked over to the window looking out into the night sky thinking about Sakura out there with out him. Shopping without him. Eating with out him. Sleeping without him.

'_Come on man. It's not your fault that Pam kissed you. It's not like I went out looking to cheat on her. And plus it's not like I did it on purpose or anything. I was drugged for God's sake.'_

He closed his curtains. He remembered Sakura talking about what curtains he wanted and what color would go with the room.

'_How am I going to live without her? It's only two days and it feels like three years. I love her. But this whole thing was my fault. I should've just told her about the whole thing and get all the facts out. Here I am always lecturing her about secrets and I go and keep something like this from her. No wonder why she left me.'_

He ran his hands through his hair as he went into the bathroom. He stripped down to nothing and went into the shower trying to wash off the feeling of guilt.

He stood under the water as the warm water poured on his head and down to his shoulders.

Fifteen minuets later he came out the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He cleared the mirror from the steam and looked at himself.

He saw nothing worth looking at. And that's when he saw the reflection of a little box sitting on the toilet.

It looked familiar, very familiar.

He turned around taking a step towards the toilet picking up the box.

For a moment he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think.

'_I-I brought this for Tomoyo. What is it doing here? Sakura? No, no it can't be. Maybe Tomoyo was over here while I was gone. Yeah… that makes perfect sense.'_

Syaoran leaned his back against the wall still staring at the box. He wanted to believe that Tomoyo was over here, he needed to believe that she was in this bathroom taking that test. But he didn't.

His gut feeling was telling him otherwise.

'_This was for Sakura, I know it. It would explain why she was there that day I went to drop off the tests. After all Tomoyo could've just asked her to go to the store and pick it up. But it was for Sakura. All this time, here I am going around to games when I should've been preparing to be a father.'_

After finding that test sleep was no longer and option. With the amount of ideas running through his head there was no way that he was going to think straight for a month.

All he could do was lean against that wall staring at that box thinking…

'_I'm going to be a father.'_

Later, much later, it was 10:00AM and Sakura was at the mall shopping.

When she woke up the first thing she did was exercise and then cook breakfast for Tomoyo, Eriol, and herself.

After that she headed straight to the mall. In and out of every store not buying anything but just looking around as if she was just there to occupy her time.

While sitting in the food court her cell phone started to ring. When she looked at the caller id it read: Syaoran.

She wanted so badly to pick up the phone and answer like everything was normal. She missed him, more than she thought she would. Everyday they were apart she cried.

She's sitting at the little table staring off into space trying to act like everything is fine.

So far she managed to fool Tomoyo and Eriol. They have on many occasions come up to her telling her it is alright to cry. They wanted her to let out her feels.

"Excuse me miss…"

Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a man talk to her.

"Huh?"

She looked up at the tall man standing over her. He had brown hair cut short and was wearing a black sweater with a pair of jeans.

She blinked her eyes pushing all thoughts of Syaoran out of her mind.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else. Um…can I help you?"

The man smiled at her and sat in the empty red chair across from her.

"You seem depressed. That's all."

She put her head down not wanting to attract more pity.

"I'm fine, really. But thank you for asking."

She waited for the man to get up and leave but the longer she waited the longer he sat there smiling.

"Sir, I…um…I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

He reached into his pocket pulling out a calling card and handed it to her.

"I'm a psychiatrics, and not to say this the wrong way but you look like you need some help. Call me anytime. Please."

As the man walked away Sakura read the card that was in her hands.

"Dr. Russell?"

Meanwhile in another part of the city a diabolical plan was coming to an end.

Rae was in her apartment counting money.

"One hundred, two hundred, three hundred and fifty."

She handed over to the blonde woman standing in front of her.

Pam took the money and stuffed it into her bra.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"No thank you. If all worked as planned then I should have my Syaoran back in no time."

Pam was walking out the door but stopped and turned back.

"By the way, what girl's life was I destroying?"

"No one special, just some bitch."

Pam shrugged her shoulders knowing she wasn't going to get a name out of Rae. Then she left the apartment not giving what she did a second thought.

A bit later that day Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were on their way to Sakura's house. While Eriol was driving Tomoyo turned back to her friend.

"Are you sure you're ready to move out of the guest room. You were only there for like two days, at least spend a month before you decide to move out."

"Tomoyo I know you like me being around, but I need to get out on my own for a little while. I just need to learn to stand on my own two feet."

"But you are the most independent person I know. Can't you just accept some help this time?"

Sakura folded her arms. "Independence? I've been depending on my family until I got to college. And once I got into college you and…and Eriol were always there to help me. I need to live Tomoyo. Please."

"Ok, ok don't go getting all dramatic on me. I'm happy you found a place, really I am. I just wish it wasn't so far from the city."

Eriol interrupted, "We're here."

All conversation stopped and everyone looked at Sakura's house. Well more like her father's house. After she left the dorm she stayed at Tomoyo's guest room while all her stuff was sent back to her old home.

She got out the car running up to the stairs ringing the doorbell in excitement.

"Open up Touya I know you're in there."

While Sakura was pounding on the door Tomoyo and Eriol sat in the car watching her.

"Did you hear her? She didn't even want to say Syaoran's name just now."

Eriol turned to his fiancé, "When? I was here the whole time and I didn't hear her avoid saying his name."

"Are you that stupid? Just now when she was talking about depending on people."

Eriol took Tomoyo's hand into his. "You have got to stop worrying about her. She is a gown woman that can take care of herself. I think what she is doing is great. She can use a fresh start. Maybe even meet someone new."

"What! Are you-"

They were interrupted by a knocking on the window.

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo rolled down her window not believing he was actually here.

"What…what are you doing here?"

She was more shocked at how he looked than by the fact that he was standing outside the car.

He was wearing a wrinkled yellow shirt and winkled kaki pants to match. His tangled looking hair was not enough to distract you from the dark circles around his red eyes.

"Is Sakura here?"

Tomoyo swallowed not knowing what to say. "Well, I don't think that you are in any condition to be…"

"So she is here? Where?" He looked at the front door.

"Is she in there? In her old room." He began to make his way towards the front door but stopped when Eriol jumped in front of him.

"Syaoran look at you. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in days."

Syaoran rubbed his hands through his messy hair making it look just a bit better.

"Eriol, I have to see her. You don't understand. I love her. I have to tell her. I have to tell her that I want to help her raise our kid."

Eriol's eyes grew wide, "What? A kid?"

"Eriol, she has to know what really happened. I can't live a normal life until she understands that I love her and I would never want to cheat on her."

"Why?" Sakura was standing outside the house listening to everything.

Everyone turned to Sakura whom was standing on her front porch.

"Why are you here Li? To tell me lies about how everything was just one big misunderstanding. Or is it to tell me how Pam is back in your life and you have to dump me again."

"What are you talking about? I have never dumped you before. If I once knew I had you I would've never chased all those girls."

Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, Sakura since the day we met I've had a crush on you. Why did you think I'd always bend over backwards for you. I never did that for any other girl, not even Tomoyo…Sakura I love you."

Silence was thrown over all four of them. Not one of them knew Syaoran had a crush on Sakura. Even Tomoyo who was in touch with everyone's feelings didn't know that.

Sakura stood there trying to take in everything. He did love her, he liked her long before she liked him. And here she was thinking that he never noticed her.

She rubbed her hands on her face while she tried hard to separate her heart from her mind.

"Just stop it! Syaoran I'm sick of this."

Tears started to pure out her eyes as she slowly started to break down. All the pain she tried pushing aside for the past couple of days started to resurface.

She walked up to him ignoring everything else in the world.

Syaoran looked down at the tearing beauty only inches away from him. Her eyes were filled with sadness and she looked worn out.

She lightly placed her right hand on his cheek and swallowed hard.

"Syaoran, I don't love you."

**I can just imagine all the reviews I'm going to get about this ending. So many people are going to hate me. Well, that's what I get for writing this story. Anyway, I'll still be looking forward to the reviews. **


	24. See A Shrink

**Ok, I just started writing this chapter today and I really wanted to get it out. So it is shorter than I wanted it to be. But I hope you guys still enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I am watching DNAngel**

**Fooling Everyone**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: See a Shrink**

Sakura burst into the office with tears streaming down her face. She ignored the secretary and searched until she saw Dr. Russell's office. Without knocking she opened the door and immediately started talking.

"I just messed up the one good thing I had in life and I'll never get him back."

When she stopped to whip her eyes she noticed that Dr. Russell wasn't alone.

Her eyes widen shocked that she had just embarrassed herself in front of two strangers.

"I-I'm so sorry, I should've known that you were with a patient. I'm so stupid."

She started to scorn herself as she left the room. Slowly regretting every going to that office in the first place she walked outside feeling lower than she did when she entered.

"Miss, please wait!"

Sakura turned around to see the brown haired man running towards her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name yet."

She moved her eyes toward the ground not wanting to let him see the tears that were still in her.

"No, I'm sorry for bothering you especially when you're at work. I should have thought it through before I came here."

She was about to turn away but he held onto her arm.

"Miss…um…"

"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ok Miss Kinomoto…"

"Please call me Sakura."

The guy put a smile on his face happy that she wanted him to call her by her first name.

"Sakura, please come back inside and we can talk about anything you want ok?"

She looked up at him and saw the reassurance and tenderness in his eyes. It immediately reminded her of Syaoran.

Instantly more tears started to flow out of her eyes and the guy guided her back inside the building.

Meanwhile Syaoran was still at Sakura's house. He was helping Eriol and Angel who lucky for him came after the argument.

"Syaoran put everything under the bed into that box so Angel and I can take it down."

I looked at Eriol who seemed just as depressed as I was. "Is this the last of the stuff?"

"Almost." Then he picked up a box and headed downstairs.

Syaoran got down on his knees and started to pull everything out from under the bed.

There wasn't much there. Just some beat up stuff animals, a couple of old movies and a diary.

"A diary?"

He sat down next to the bed and opened it to the first page.

_Dear Diary, _

_This is my very first entry. I still can't believe I got a diary. Usually only teenagers have these but my daddy got you for me so that I can write down my feelings. He said that since mommy died I've been distant. _

_I don't see how I could be distant, I still live in the same house. _

_Diary I do miss my mother though. I wish she can come back. But daddy said that she is always with me and can hear me all the time. In a way I feel bad for mommy always having to watch over me. I feel like a burden. But I have come up with a solution. I will write all my most important thoughts and everything that happens to me in this diary so this way all mommy would have to do is read this and then she could spend the rest of her time doing whatever she wants. _

_I just hope you're happy mommy._

'I never knew Sakura kept a diary. She tells me everything, why didn't she tell me about this? Maybe we wee never as close as everyone thought we were.'

He flipped through the pages until he saw something that caught his eye.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today we got new neighbors. I remember mommy saying that it is important to be nice to people. So I went over there to say hi. They have a boy, his family is just like mine, he only has one parent but he has a mommy instead. If his mommy marries my daddy then we would have the perfect family. I miss having a whole family. Well at least I have Syaoran now. Dear Diary he doesn't know it but we are going to become great friends._

"Wow, this thing is old." He continued flipping through the book until he came upon another entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went fishing with Syaoran like I usually do but something horrible happened. My favorite doll that mommy gave me fell into the lake. I thought that I would never see it ever again in my whole entire life. But Syaoran jumped in the lake and got it. He's a great swimmer for someone that doesn't know how to swim. Maybe he could teach me to swim. Anyway I will be forever thankful to him. I think I'll invite him over for dinner one night. I remember mommy saying the way to a guy's heart was through his stomach. Was she right? I hope she is because I want Syaoran to stay with me forever and ever. Dear Diary, I want to tell you a secret. Promise not to tell? I think I like Syaoran. _

_I got to go dry off my doll. And remember don't tell!_

Syaoran dropped the book in shock.

"She like me for THAT long? If I had known that then…"

"Then you wouldn't have chased Pam."

Syaoran turned around to find Tomoyo standing by the door with her arms folded.

"Am I right?"

"You knew everything, all this time."

She went in the room and sat next to him on the bed. "Yeah, but I couldn't tell a thing. You and Sakura had to find out on your own."

She picked up the diary and started to flip through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"I don't know if Sakura will ever forgive m for showing this to you but…I'll take my chances."

Syaoran looked at her unsure not knowing if he wanted to read more of Sakura's private thoughts.

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"Come on, you've already read the beginning, now read the good stuff."

He took the book from Tomoyo.

_Dear Diary,_

_I bet you can't believe what I just did. I asked Syaoran to the dance. I'm so excited I don't know what I'm going to wear. Tomorrow I have to thank Tomoyo for telling me to ask him. Diary I didn't mean to share our secret but Tomoyo knows that I like Syaoran. She asked me on the phone today and I couldn't lie to her. After all she is my friend. _

_Diary I wanted to ask you something. Do you think it's wrong for me to be happy that Pam turned Syaoran down? I want him to be happy but the thought of him being with her makes me ill. Am I a bad person?_

"This was our first major dance."

Tomoyo turned a lot of pages until she came upon the one entry that she really wanted him to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel like such a fool. I thought that Syaoran might have actually liked me. But I guess I was just a stand in until he could find someone better. Someone like Pam. _

_Can't he see that she's just using him so she could be homecoming queen? Showing up there with Syaoran guarantees she'll win. That's all she cares about. Diary the only reason I wanted to go to the prom is because Syaoran asked me. Before he asked me I wasn't even planning on going. I even turned down other guys, but there is something about him that makes me what to do anything for him. I just want to see him happy. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing I held him back from the person he wants to be with. _

_Maybe I should stop thinking about him. No that would never work. Even if I moved away I wouldn't be able to think about anyone but him. I know what I should do. Diary I swear that from this day on I will no longer like Syaoran as more than a friend. I know it will be hard keeping my feelings for him inside but I'll try my best. But something inside me tells me that no matter how hard I try, I'll always have a special place in my heart for my first crush._

"When was this?"

"Do you remember that day in the park when Pam asked you to the prom?"

"Yeah."

"So you remember Sakura went home early that day."

"Yeah, but she said that she was feeling sick. You're not telling me…"

"She went home crying that day. You broke her heart."

"I didn't break her heart, she said it was ok. Everything was ok. I even asked her before I accepted and she said…"

"Everything' ok, yes I know. But have you ever known Sakura to stand in the way of anything you wanted? She's always helping you even if it meant helping you be with another girl."

Syaoran knew she was right. How could he have been so blind? All this time he was in love with Sakura it ends up that she loved him too.

He got up still holding the diary and was heading out the door.

"Where are you going?"

He turned back towards Tomoyo, "I have to fix things between me and Sakura. There is no way that the love we felt for each other could be gone because of some stupid kiss."

Tomoyo was still confused, "What re you saying?"

"I'm saying that Sakura still loves me."

Then he left.

Meanwhile Sakura was now sitting the chair. Across from her was Doctor Russell.

She was nervous. Never had she needed a shrink before and just sitting in his office made her feel crazy. It had her doubting whether it was a good decision to break up with Syaoran in the first place. For all she knew she isn't in her right sense of mind.

"Sakura?"

She looked up at the doctor unsure. She was uneasy. She didn't like this one on one talking thing, at least not with a perfect stranger.

"Dr. Russell I…"

"Please call me Paul." She looked up seeing the friendly smile on his face.

"Paul, um…I don't think I should be wasting any of your time. I was just acting stupid earlier and maybe it was nothing to begin with."

"Ok, it's obvious that you're more of a private person. So…how about I ask some questions and you just answer yes or no?"

Sakura thought about it. 'What harm can come from yes or no questions? Odds are he won't find out anything.'

"Ok, ask." By this time Sakura had no more tears in her eyes and she no longer looked like the mess that barged into the office earlier.

"Is your name Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes." She looked at him weird, "Why would you ask that?"

"Just to see if you'd be honest. This whole thing won't work unless you're honest to me and yourself."

She took a deep breath. "I'll be truthful."

"Alright, I shape my questions from what I know about you. Did you recently lose someone?"

"Yes." She looked at him puzzled. "How did you know that?"

"When you first came in here you were saying how you lost the best thing that's ever happened to you. Usually only people or pets can make that kind of an impact on people."

"Oh, you're good."

"Did you lose you're boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Did he break up with you?"

"No."

"Did you break up with him?"

"Yes.

"Did he do something to make you mad?"

"Yes."

"To your knowledge, have you done anything to make him mad?"

"No."

"Can you forgive him for what he has done?"

Paul was starting to see the emotions present on Sakura's face. He knew he was getting closer to the right questions.

"Yes."

"Will you forgive him for what he's done?"

She paused for a second, trying to be both honest to herself and Paul, "No."

"Did he love you?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"What? What's interesting?"

"You broke up with a man that did something that you can forgive but won't. You obviously have doubts about if breaking up with him was the right thing, and you know he loves you."

"Well, if you put it like that then…"

"I only need to know one more thing."

Sakura sat there silently waiting for him to ask the question.

"Do you love him?"

Paul watched her sitting there. Just sitting. Her face looked blank, no thoughts running through her head.

"Do you love him?"

One single tear slid down her cheek, "No, I don't love him."

**So how was it? And no this story is not over, not yet. You will be able to tell when my story is over. I'll put a THE END and a complete in the description. So until you guys see that I will be working on a new chapter. **


	25. Struggle With Truth

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Fooling Everyone. I have been getting a lot of reviews about the endings of my chapters lately. I am also happy to know that I am an inspiration for others. And I am happy to have a story where readers kind of don't like Sakura. Not that I want you guys to not like her, it's just a nice change to have people on Syaoran's side. Well, I've wrote a lot for you guys. So I won't waste your time. Happy Readings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I am however watching Degrassi. **

**Fooling Everyone**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Struggles with Truth**

It was raining hard outside and Sakura was walking home. She didn't feel like calling a cab or talking to any of her friends. She just wanted to go to her new apartment and stop thinking. It was killing her inside. All she could hear were the doctor's words.

"_Do you love him?"_

That same question rang through her ears. It haunted her more with each step she took.

"Sakura."

Her name came out slow, savoring each syllable.

When she looked up she saw him. Syaoran. The last person on earth she wanted to see. He was soaked from head to toe sitting on the steps in front of her apartment building.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where I live?"

He stood up slowly walking towards her. "Sakura we need to talk."

"Ok, what do you want to tell me now, huh? What did you have sex with Pam too? Oh no wait, you're engaged to her."

"Sakura please."

"Oh, I've got it. She's pregnant with your kid and you want me to be the godmother. That has to be it." She had an insane look on her face. It was obvious to anyone looking at her that she was angry to the point where all she could do was smile. A crazy looking smile.

"You're one to talk about being pregnant." He turned away from her ready to walk off.

She stood there stunned. All bits of anger went away for that moment. She feared that he might have found out about the pregnancy test.

"What are you talking about?" She almost yelled out in desperation.

He turned around with disbelief in his eyes. "I can't believe you just asked that."

He walked up to her until he was only inches away from her. "How can you ask that? What kind of girl forgets something like taking a home pregnancy test?"

"Syaoran shut up!" She put her hands over her ears trying not to hear his words.

He grabbed her hands pulling them down. "What's wrong Sakura? What you only like to dish out the blame? Huh? Come on speak!"

"Get your hands off me!" Tears were now running down her cheeks but the rain easily camouflaged it. "You have no right to touch me."

He took his hands off of her and started to back away, "You're right. You're right, I have no right to touch you. But I do have a right to known when I'm going to be a father."

He practically screamed out that last part.

Sakura just put her head down and started to walk past him. She almost made it to the door until she felt a hand on her arm.

"I said don't touch me." Her voice was strong and commanding.

"What happened to us? We used to be such great friends. And we were even better as a couple."

He forced her to turn to him but she kept her head down. He watched as each drop of rain hit her delicate body. He watched how the rain had made her clothes cling to her showing every perfect curve.

"Sakura, what we have is way too strong to be broken apart. Not like this."

"Get your hands off me."

He let go not wanting to get her angrier. He did come here to get her to forgive him but instead he ended up yelling at her.

"I know for a fact that you still love me. No one can have what we did and one day just not love the person. That's impossible."

He reached to brush away the strands of wet hair sticking to her face, but she pulled away as if his touch was poison.

She put her key in the door and was slowly backing in as she looked at Syaoran.

"You're right. You are right. I did take a pregnancy test and I did hide it but it's hard to tell someone that considered a baby a burden that I may be pregnant."

He knew she was right. He remembered how he referred to the baby when he thought Eriol was going to be a father.

"And you were right. You can't just not love someone after you fall in love with them, it's impossible." She was inside the building leaving only a crack big enough to stick her head through.

"But I never loved you in the first place."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat when the door closed. He was cut off from her. And as far as he considered, he was cut off from life.

The next morning Syaoran woke up with a pounding headache. Maybe if he didn't drink so much last night he wouldn't have a hangover. But he had no choice. He couldn't take hearing that everything he thought she felt for him was a lie. He rather drink his problems away then sit up all night thinking about her.

He was only in his red boxers. When he came home from the bar all he focused on was getting out of the wet clothes, nothing more.

First thing he did when he got up was use the bathroom. Alcohol goes right through the system. When he got out he went back over to his bed tossing his body down. When he looked over to see what time it was he saw the picture of Sakura sitting on his night stand. Every single depressing thought came back to him. Every sip he took last night went to waste when her saw those emerald eyes staring back at him.

He laid there thinking of every swear or derogatory word that he could use to describe her, but he couldn't bring himself to say one. Instead he got up throwing the picture into the trash and went into the kitchen.

While he was pouring himself a glass of water he heard a knock at his door.

"Who the hell is it?"

He yelled and mumbled as he went to answer the door. With one aggressive swing the door flew open momentarily scaring the person on the other side.

"What do you want?"

Jake looked confused. He went there to confess everything in hopes of saving their relationship before Rae had the chance to mess things up. And even though he came with good intentions he still had to worry.

"Syaoran you have a minute?"

His drunken looking figure leaned up against the doorframe, "Come in."

Jake walked in unsure of what to expect. He has never seen Syaoran acting like this.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it."

Syaoran stood there hearing, but not really listening to what Jake was saying. "Yeah sure, just say it."

"RaeandIhavebeensecretlyplottingtobreakupyouandSakuraandI'mreallyreallysorry."

Syaoran stood there dazed; he already had a headache from drinking too much last night. "What the hell did you just say?"

"RaeandIhavebeensecretlyplottingtobreakupyouandSakura. And I'm really, really sorry."

Syaoran stood there confused again. This time he was trying to figure out if Jake was the one talking fast or if it was taking his mind a long time to process.

"Guy, I'm going to ask you this one last time. What the hell did you say? And talk slowly." Syaoran had his hand on his forehead as the pain started to get stronger.

Jake took a deep breath trying to find the courage. "Rae and I have been secretly plotting to break up you and Sakura. Again, I'm really. Really sor…"

Jake didn't get a chance to finish his apology. Syaoran had already punched him almost knocking him onto the bed.

He tried to get up, "Syaoran list…" But all he got was another punch to the face. Lucky for him Syaoran was so angry that he wasn't aiming for his jaw. If he was Jake would be knocked out for sure.

Jake got up preparing himself for another punch, he deserved it, but he felt nothing. Cautiously he looked up at Syaoran.

He was standing there with a red face, tight fists, and veins ready to pop.

Seeing Syaoran like this was actually scaring him more. Jake was already dazed from only two hits, and by the look on Syaoran's face it seemed like he wouldn't be conscious after the next.

"Syaoran I'm…"

Syaoran immediately barked out, "Li."

"Li," Jake's voice was a little shaky. He knew Syaoran wouldn't hurt a friend, but now that he's back to calling him by his last name. There is no telling what's going to happen.

"Li, I am really sorry. I-I was stupid and jealous, you and Sakura have an amaz…"

"Had." Syaoran stopped him mid-sentence.

"What?"

Syaoran didn't look at him. "Thanks to you and your army of bitches Sakura and I broke up."

He paused for a second after saying that. This was the first time he admitted to himself that Sakura was gone for good. And at this point he didn't even want her back.

"You guys couldn't just get a fucking life could you?" His anger was beginning to resurface, but he tried his best to suppress it. This anger ready to burst was no longer for him and the fact that someone else messed up the perfect relationship that he had with Sakura. This anger was because he now knows Sakura for the tramp she was. He knew she didn't love him, and that hurt more than anything Rae could've planned.

"Li…"

That was the last straw. Hearing his name coming out of Jake's mouth almost made him sick. So he did the only this he could do to shut him up. He punched him right in his jaw knocking him out on his feet. Then he grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling Jake to him.

"Come near me again and I WILL kill you."

Meanwhile Tomoyo was sitting in Sakura's old room. Almost everything was gone. All that was left was the bed and her desk with the swivel chair in front of it.

She was sitting there remembering the old days when everything was simple.

**Flashback**

Little Tomoyo was sitting on Sakura's bed combing her hair while little Sakura was sitting on the floor combing her doll's hair.

"I love combing your hair. It's so shiny and soft." Then little Tomoyo jumped off the bed. "When I grow up I want to be a hair dresser so I can make everyone in the whole world pretty."

Sakura just smiled at her friend. "Tomoyo you're always changing what you want to be."

"Yeah, well at least I'm thinking about it."

Sakura stopped playing with her doll. "And what does that mean?"

"It means that since that Li boy moved in next door you haven't even thought about anything else."

"Tomoyo he's only been here for a week. I'm just trying to help him like my brother helped me."

"You wanna know what I think?" Then Tomoyo jumped onto Sakura's bed and started yelling out, "Sakura likes Syaoran! Sakura likes Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo that's not true." Little Sakura was starting to blush a light shade of pink.

But Tomoyo kept jumping on her bed yelling, "Yes you do! There is even a song about it. Sakura and Syaoran sitting in a tree,"

"Tomoyo stop, someone might hear you."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then come marriage,"

"Then comes Touya."

"What?" Tomoyo looked down at her friend. "Touya has nothing to do with this."

"Yes I do," Tomoyo stopped jumping on the bed when she saw a preteen Touya standing in the doorway. "My little sister may be a monster but she is not marrying some idiot. Now stop making so much noise, dad's trying to take a nap."

**End Flashback**

Tomoyo was standing in front of the window overlooking the front street. It was the only window in the room.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around to find Touya standing in the doorway.

"I was just…um…"

"Yeah I know what you mean." He went in the room sitting on the bed.

"They grow up so fast."

She smiled. It was weird how Touya would always know what you were thinking without you saying a thing.

"How has Sakura been lately?"

She looked down at the floor. 'Should I tell him? He is her brother after all, I guess he should know.'

"That bad huh?"

Tomoyo's eyes widen, "No, of course not she's got her new place and settling in. I'm sure after a week or two she'll be back to normal."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Really?"

She signed and leaned against the wall. She figured he already knew something was up. No use hiding it anymore.

"She's been taking the break up badly. She won't talk with me and…I…I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Wait, she's breaking up? When was she together?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something but didn't want to risk spilling out more information.

"Tomoyo, tell me. Who is she with?"

She looked around the room hoping that if she delayed her answer ling enough that maybe he would forget about everything.

"Tomoyo answer me!"

"Ok, ok. She's been with Syaoran for about two mont-"

Touya cut her off, "Syaoran? Li Syaoran?"

Tomoyo nodded her head.

Touya still couldn't believe it. "You talking about that little brat that used to live next door? That idiot that Sakura used to always hang with?"

Tomoyo swallowed hard before nodding again.

"That bastard broke up with my sister?"

"Well not exactly it was-"

"Where does he live?"

Tomoyo knew what was gong to happen. She grew up around Touya all her life. She knew what he had planned. "Touya please listen…"

"Tomoyo now tell me where he lives!"

Looking at his face she could see his anger. Hell a blind person could see it. But what should she do? She already shared what were supposed to be the private details of Sakura's life. She couldn't possibly say anymore…right?

Meanwhile Sakura was unpacking boxes in her new apartment. She needed something to do to keep her mind off things.

She barely got any sleep last night. Her conscience was eating her up inside. She knew that she was lying to everyone.

'I love him. I love him.'

Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she was putting away her clothes.

'I lied to Syaoran, my friends, the doctor, and…and myself.'

She was finally finished unpacking one box. When she went to open another she saw drops of tears falling onto it.

"Why!" She pushed the box aside and collapsed where she was standing.

'Everything was supposed to be easier without him.'

The wet tears on her face made her relive the night before. It forced her to remember her words.

"_But I never loved you in the first place."_

She swallowed hard trying to push back her tears…her pain.

"Why did I say that? WHY!"

She remembered the expression on his face when she said it. He looked the exact same way he did when she first met him as a little boy. When he lost his father.

More tears sprung to her eyes. She promised herself that she would always be there for him. She was supposed to be his understanding friend that would protect him from pain. But instead…she caused it.

**Flashback**

"Interesting."

"What? What's interesting?"

"You broke up with a man that did something that you can forgive but won't. You obviously have doubts about if breaking up with him was the right thing, and you know he loves you."

"Well, if you put it like that then…"

"I only need to know one more thing."

Sakura sat there silently waiting for him to ask the question.

"Do you love him?"

**End Flashback**

'I love him. I know I love him. So why won't I forgive him?'

She sat there thinking. She thought of all the other times she would ask herself that question. She wasn't stupid, she didn't need a doctor to ask one simply question.

But all along it was the answer she did not like. After years of Syaoran asking her advice on other girls and seeing her as no more than a friend she waited. She kept that love for him strong in her heart not even thinking about any other guys. And now that it was her turn, now that she could finally express those feelings she was forced to keep hidden for so long, he goes and kiss another girl.

It killed her inside. Not the kiss, anyone could forgive a kiss. But what hurt was how easily she was tossed aside, like she was nothing. To have the person you love, the person that your world revolves around think you're nothing hurt more than knowing he didn't love you back.

But there was more to her thoughts than she led on. She doubted if Syaoran even loved her. Was this 'love' she thought he had for her all just pretend? They were only supposed to pretend to be dating. Maybe his feelings were fake too.

She could hear the doctor's voice echoing through her mind.

"_Did he love you?"_

"I answered yes so quick but I never really knew the answer" she whispered to herself.

After the havoc they've been through, she couldn't tell if he genuinely loved her or if he just said that because he knew she took a pregnancy test and might be carrying his child.

Sakura went over to her dresser draw and pulled out a picture she unpacked earlier. It was a picture of her standing next to Syaoran on their high school graduation.

She always knew she loved Syaoran, but after what he's done to her she rather have him believe she didn't love him in the first place. He will never know that she lived only to see his amber eyes smile at her everyday. She'd make sure of that.

In another part of the city Touya was pounding on a door. The door to a certain chestnut haired brat to be exact.

Syaoran tossed open the door to find Touya standing on the other side.

His eyes widen, "What are you doing here?"

But the only answer he got was a punch in the face.

Syaoran stumbled back into his apartment and Touya followed shutting the door behind him.

All talking aside Syaoran lunged back at Touya punching him right in the jaw. But Touya was stronger than Jake, so it would take more to put him out.

But before Syaoran could swing another blow Touya hit him in the stomach making him double over giving Touya the perfect opportunity to knee him to the head.

Syaoran fell luckily only hitting his head on the soft mattress before hitting the floor. His headache came back and was worst than before.

When he straighten his head to look at Touya he saw five of him standing there looking down at him.

The next thing he felt was a kick to the ribs as he heard Touya yelling at him.

"I told you to stay away from my sister years ago."

Syaoran was too weak. He hasn't eaten anything solid since Sakura first left his apartment in rage. He looked like shit and that's how he felt. He had managed to beat Jake with ease. But Touya, Touya was a skilled fighter and if he wanted to beat him he would have to at least eaten something in the past 24 hours.

Touya kept kicking him in the stomach as he continued to yell. "How can you fucking break her heart like that you bastard? I thought you loved her?"

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He could stop the kicks but at least he could clear his name.

"I….do…love….her." He managed to say between blows.

Touya stopped not knowing if he only said that to get him to stop kicking him or if he really meant it. "If you love her then why aren't you guys together?"

He stood there with his arms folded waiting on Syaoran to answer.

Syaoran started to cough up some blood before continuing, "She broke up with me you dumb shit."

Touya watched Syaoran curl up into a ball before trying to stand. "Then why is my baby sis depressed?"

Syaoran managed to climb onto the bed. "Cause she thinks I cheated on her."

Touya picked him up by the hair. "Did you?"

Syaoran's eyes were half open, "Not on purpose."

Hearing that gave Touya no other choice but to punch him again.

That's when Eriol and Tomoyo busted in the door. Syaoran was lucky that Eriol had a copy of his key.

Tomoyo saw the condition Syaoran was in, "Touya please stop, please."

"Tomoyo this bastard hurt Sakura. So now I have to hurt him." He was going to give another blow to Syaoran but stopped when Tomoyo jumped in the way.

"Please, it's not his fault."

Touya eyed her suspiciously then let go of Syaoran ready to listen to them.

But shocking to everyone Syaoran didn't want the fight to stop. "No Tomoyo let him."

Eriol went over to his friend looking at all the cuts bruises and blood on his face. "Syaoran in your condition you won't live after much more hits."

"Don't you think I know that?" Then Syaoran tried pushing Eriol aside but was too weak. "Come on Touya finish your job you retard!"

Touya took one look at the pathetic kid lying helpless on the bed and turned his attention to Tomoyo. "What's going on between him and Sakura?"

Syaoran cut in, "I'll tell you what's going on, I fucked your sister on my birthday. And let me tell you she was…"

Tomoyo covered Syaoran's mouth while Eriol was working his hardest not to let Touya get to him. Somehow he managed to get Touya out the apartment leaving Tomoyo and Syaoran alone.

Her heart was beating so fast, she thought that Syaoran was really going to die after saying that. Then she slapped him on the head trying to know some sense into him.

"What, do you wan to die? You know you don't talk about Sakura like that in front of Touya."

Syaoran removed Tomoyo's hand from his mouth. "Who cares anyway?" The only thing he wanted now was a huge bottle of vodka to whip out his thoughts, pain, and memories.

Tomoyo went out in the hall to see how Eriol was doing with Touya. By the time she got out there she saw Touya leaning against the wall holding his head.

"Does he know everything?" Tomoyo came out asking unsure.

Eriol nodded to his fiancé.

Touya looked at the two, "So he really loves my little sis?"

They both nodded in unison.

Touya looked back at the door more anger rising. "Was he telling the truth? Did he touch Sakura?"

Tomoyo thought fast, "We don't talk about their intimate life," She could see Touya wince when she said intimate. "You'll have to talk with Sakura about that."

Touya looked at his fist. It was swollen and red.

"I have to go take a walk." Then he left Eriol and Tomoyo while he went to clear his head.

Later that day…

Sakura was still getting settled in her apartment when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!"

She ran to the door flinging it open.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes were wide with shock. Dr. Russell was standing at her door smiling.

"Hi, I just came by to see if you were ok. After that little session we had you still seemed…disturbed."

Sakura put her hand in front of her face trying not to let him see her blush. "No really I'm fine."

"Yeah, that's what you said when we first met."

She stopped hiding her face and finally looked at the doctor in the face. "I'm sorry, would you like to come in?" She gestured for him to enter.

He took a moment to read her body language. He didn't want to impose or make her feel uncomfortable about letting him enter her home.

She was standing up straight with confidence, not the least bit awkward. His eyes searched her face for any doubt, but all he found were two warm emeralds looking back at him. He gaze moved down to her pink kissable lips free from any kind of lipstick. His eyes followed her smooth skin down to her chest, her perfect chest.

"Are you ok?"

Her heavenly voice brought his attention back to her eyes. "Yeah, I was just thinking about one of my patients."

"Oh, well would you like to come in? I have some tea…"

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

He was sitting on her white loveseat when she came back in the room holding a tray. She rested it on the brown coffee table and served the tea along with a piece of yellow cake with white frosting.

"Here you go Dr. Russell." Sakura handed him a cup of tea.

"Please call me Mike." He again noticed how beautiful her eyes were but quickly pushed that thought aside.

Sakura on the other hand had other thoughts in her head. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't completely honest during that session they had the other day. She didn't like knowing that she lied to him.

"Dr. Russell…I mean Mike…about that little talk we had the other day…"

He put down his cup of tea, "Yeah that was the reason why I came over here." He stood up so that he could look her in the eyes. "I wanted you to know that I'm here for you. We don't have to have a doctor client relationship, we can be more than that," he took a closer step to her placing his hands on her shoulder, "I want us to be friends."

"Get you hands off my sister."

Sakura turned to the door shocked to see Touya standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Mike seeing the shock on Sakura's face assumed that the man at the door was the guy she's been talking to him about.

"I have to talk with you…in private." Then Touya set his eyes on the guy with is hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Didn't I tell you to get your hands off my sister?"

A smile appeared on Mike's face as he dropped his arms. "Your SISTER, I must have missed that part." Then he reached inside his pocket pulling out a card. "Like I said, I'm here for you anytime."

She took the card but was confused, "I already have your number."

"No you don't." Then he left.

Touya slammed the door shut behind him and went up to his sister. "What was that guy doing here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes knowing what her brother was thinking. "Touya not every guy I meet wants to have sex with me. I don't know if you've heard of this but there are such things as friends."

"Did you see how relieved that guy was when he heard I was your brother? He had more planned than just being your friend. Plus what with you and Syaoran? Aren't you two supposed to be together or something?"

Sakura turned around surprised that her brother knew anything about her and Syaoran, "And how would you know that? Have you been talking with Tomoyo again?"

"No, Syaoran." He watched as she sister froze. He could tell a million thought were running through her head and all about that boy.

"Sakura, what is it that you're not telling me? That you're not telling him?"

"Touya this is my life. You have no business in it."

"Have no business? I've been protecting you from everything until you went to college. I've always been apart of your life so don't you tell me that this isn't any of my business."

Touya plopped down on the loveseat looking at his right hand. It was stinging a bit but beside that everything was fine.

Sakura took notice and immediately went to examine the hand, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," He didn't want her to know what he's done. He wasn't happy about it, as much as he says he hates that Li kid he respects him and like how he looks out for Sakura.

"Touya you can't just come in here expecting me to tell you everything while you hide things from me."

He yanked his hand away from her, "Yeah, well you're not telling me anything anyway."

"I'll answer all your questions if you tell me what happened to you fist?" Then she left to get some ice leaving Touya some time to think.

As soon as she came back into the room Touya started talking, "I found out that you were dating Syaoran. Then I found out why you've been in such a bad mood all lately. So being the big brother I had to…"

Sakura walked over to him handing him the ice, "What did you do beast up Syaoran?" She was joking when she said that but when she saw the serious face her brother gave her she knew the answer.

"Touya how could you? You have no right beating Syaoran."

"He broke up with you."

"I broke up with him."

"Yeah well now I know." Touya rubbed his eyes with his other hand. "I talk with him while I was there."

"You mean between punches."

"Yeah, and none of it makes sense."

"It's not your problem, none of it should make sense."

He put the ice on his fist, "Sakura do you love him?"

"Not that question again, why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because it needs an answer. Do you love him?"

Sakura looked into her brother's eyes. She couldn't lie to him. Even if she tried he would know the truth.

"Yes, alright, I love him. I love Li Syaoran."

Touya was confused, "Then why did you break up with him? It's not his fault that Pam put something in his drink. Yes I know him kiss-"

"What?"

Touya looked at his sister's confused expression, "You didn't know? But I thought…but…"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If it was true then everything that's happen was one big mistake. Then they would be able to get back together. But if it wasn't then…then…there would be no hopes of ever being with Syaoran again. And that would mean that he lied to her ad her brother.

"Touya who told you this?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Tomoyo and that guys she with."

"Are you telling me that Syaoran didn't tell you anything about Pam putting something in his drink, absolutely nothing at all?"

"Nah, not a thing. Not even while I was kicking him. But he did tell me…" Touya remembered what Li said about him and his sister. Actually that was the whole reason why he went to see Sakura in the first place.

"What? What did he tell you?"

"Sakura answer me honestly. Did you sleep with Syaoran?"

She adverted her eyes and mumbled out, "Yes."

Touya immediately got up from the couch and started to pace around forgetting about his red fist. "I can't believe you let that…that…" He started to grab his hair in frustration. Then another thought came into his head.

"You did let him right? He didn't force himself on you did he?"

Sakura quickly answered, "No! No, he was a gentleman about everything."

Then Touya started to rub his head trying to forget everything, "Sakura why? Why did you let him do…do…that to you? And him?"

"Touya I love him."

"Yeah well that's not what he thinks. Wait. Why doesn't he know you love him?"

Sakura started to get nervous. She didn't really want to tell anyone about this. "Touya just forget about it."

"Sakura answer." His voice was stern.

"I told him I didn't love him."

"You really are a monster. How could you do that to yourself? You know you love him."

Tears were threatening to come but she tried hard to fight it. The last thing she wanted was for her brother to watch her cry. "I'm sorry Touya. I'm sorry." She started to cry. She felt like she was letting down her brother. She has never felt that way before.

He ran to her side holding her, trying to comfort her. The last time he had to do this was when their mother passed away. He now knew how much Syaoran meant to her. He wasn't happy about it but he would have to accept that his little sis was growing up.

"Sakura it's ok, just talk with him, everything will work out."

Her red eyes looked up at him, "No Touya it won't. I told him that I never loved him in the first place. I told him that I was being phony. He'll never trust me again. He'll never take me back."

"You little monster, why'd you have to do all that?"

She put her head down into his chest, "I-I thought that he didn't love me." She looked back up at him, "Do you know how it feels to think that the person you love the most thinks of you as nothing? That he could do whatever he wants and you'll always be there waiting for him to walk all over you? Touya I don't want to be that person."

Then more tears started to fall out of her eyes staining her big brother's shirt.

"I'll always be here for you. I can't protect you anymore but I still keep trying."

**Ok so was this long enough for you? I hope this can hold you over until I can get the next chapter up. Please give me some time, writing so much wore me out. **

**P.S. I hope that for a certain reader this story is turning out how they liked. I'm working hard not letting Syaoran run to her like in every other story. Please tell me what you think. **


	26. I Want You Back

**Hey there, my beautiful and caring readers. I have finally finished writing the penultimate chapter of my story. Normally I would say sorry for the late update but…I have been working really hard to get good grades and everything has been going right so I have no regrets. Oh, and just a little note: I have changed the doctor's name from Paul to Mike even though I liked Paul better. So since you guys waited so long for this chapter I'm going to stop typing and let you get to the reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I wish I owned Power Rangers though. The old ones not the new ones, I can't stand the new rangers. **

**Fooling Everyone**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**I Want You Back**

It was a Saturday morning. Sakura rolled out of bed and headed straight for the shower. When she got out she put her hair up in a ponytail letting her wavy hair flow down her back. She put on a white tank top and a pair of green pants with two yellow stripes on the sides.

She went down to the first floor to get her mail. She re-entered her apartment sorting through it. Her eyes brighten upon coming to the last piece of mail.

She opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Sakura Kinomoto, _

_You are invited to join us on the day of June 21st to celebrate the marriage of Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. A week of events have been scheduled starting June 16th. _

_This invitation allows you and a friend._

_Please RSVP if you are available to join us and how many are in your party._

A bright smile was on Sakura's face.

"I can't believe they are really getting married."

Meanwhile Syaoran was still in his apartment. He was sitting in bed while Tomoyo handed him a glass of juice.

"Thank you." he handing her back the glass.

She took it and was about to leave the room but she turned back not being able to take it anymore.

"Syaoran you have to get out of this bed. I will not stand by and let you waste your life like this."

He looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "What do you care, you're Sakura's friend."

She rested the glass on the nightstand and put her hands on her hips.

"Sakura doesn't own me. Plus I wouldn't be here if I didn't consider you a friend."

"Yeah, sure you're only here because Eriol probably sent you."

"No, idiot I'm here because I care about you," She sat down on the bed next to him, "Sakura is my friend and all but…she's been acting weird. She's blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

Syaoran felt weird listening to Tomoyo. He knew she was right. Sakura was over reacting about one little kiss. But the more he thought about it he realized Sakura was right.

He should've never kissed Pam, even if it was all a mistake set up by some jealous bitch.

"Syaoran are you listening to me?"

He looked over at Tomoyo, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was asking you if you plan on coming to the wedding. I know how you've been feeling lately, and I know Sakura's coming so…"

"Yeah, I'm not going to let one girl stop me from being Eriol's best man."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead whispering, "I'm sorry," before she left.

Syaoran was left thinking about Sakura. And now Eriol, Tomoyo, even Touya were stuck in the middle of them.

He got up taking Tomoyo's advice. He wasn't going to let Sakura ruin his life. If she didn't want to hear him out then that was her fault.

Fifteen minutes later he got out the shower holding a white towel around his waist. He was looking through his drawers picking out something to wear when he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Hold on!"

He continued looking for something, but he hasn't done laundry in weeks. And the knocking at the door was beginning to become more aggressive.

"Wait a fucking minute!"

He slipped on a pair of black boxers and a red shirt before opening the door.

"Who the fuck…" His words trailed off and he froze. He began to back up as she boldly walked into his room uninvited.

"Pam?"

She closed the door behind her as she walked up to Syaoran letting her hand outline his strong jaw and trail down to his chest.

She put an innocent smile on as she moved her blonde hair out of her face.

"I believe we have some unfinished business."

Syaoran gulped. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, it was that nothing good came form being around her.

He hit her hand off of him as he went to sit on his bed, "I know about the whole plan. You don't have to pretend to like me anymore."

She sat next to him pulling his face towards hers, "Who said I was pretending?"

She leaned in kissing him and they both fell back on the bed.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was in the car with Eriol when she got a call.

"Hello?"

"It's Touya."

A big smile appeared on her face like she hasn't heard from him in years, "Hey, are you ok? I haven't heard from you since you went for a walk."

"Yeah, about that…I went to talk with Sakura."

"And?" She pulled the phone closer to her waiting to hear what was going on.

"And she did sleep with that jerk."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, she already knew that. "No not that, about her and Syaoran. Are they going to get back together?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you go over there to get them back together?"

"No, I went there to see if Li was telling the truth about him and Sakura."

Tomoyo's frustration was clearly heard over the phone. "Tomoyo I can't make her date him. Hell I can't even make her stop loving him."

"What?" She was gripping the phone like her life deepened on it. And Eriol would glance at her while driving to see if she was alright.

"I thought she didn't love him. She said-"

"She lied."

Her eyes started to brighten again, "So this means that they will…"

"Tomoyo I'll talk with you later, ok?"

"Yeah thanks for the call." Then she hung up the phone and turned to her future husband.

"Did you hear that?" He nodded his head.

"And you know what this means…"

He pulled up in front of their house turning off the engine, "Yeah, yeah, another plan to get them together. And I thought we were done with this."

In Syaoran's apartment however he was on top of Pam kissing her while her hands roamed up his shirt feeling his chiseled back.

"Syaoran I want you."

He trailed kisses down her neck as he unbuttoned her top revealing her erect nipples. His hands messaged her breast and teasing her nipples making her moan.

She desperately pulled off his shirt outlining his muscular chest.

He kissed her as his hands traveled down to her skirt tugging on the waist. She took his hand moving it under her skirt higher and higher until his eyes widen.

"You're not…wearing any thing under there."

She smiled pulling him back down into the kiss, "I know."

She began to nibble on his ear and whisper, "The only thing left between us are those boxers."

She slowly began to slide them off but Syaoran pulled away backing away from the bed with eyes wide open. He raked his hands through his hair trying to figure out what was happening.

Pam sat up looking at him. "What's wrong honey? Don't you want me?"

Syaoran looked at her puppy dog eyes and trembling lips.

"You have to leave."

"Me?"

He grabbed his hair confused about this whole situation, "No, it's not your fault." He picked up the shirt tossed on the bed and a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"I need some air." Then he left the room.

Meanwhile Sakura was shopping in the mall looking for a wedding gift when she bumped into someone familiar.

"Excuse me."

The guy looked at her and immediately started to smile.

"Sakura! Don't tell me you are just going to ignore me."

"Angel?" Her eyes brighten up, "I haven't seen you in so long, where have you been?"

They walked out the store together, "My moms wasn't feeling too good so I went to help her out."

Sakura could see his expression change when he mentioned his mother. It reminded her when she was young and used to worry about her mother.

"Enough about me, how have you been? You and Syaoran still 'pretending' to date?"

She put her head down. He hasn't been around for all the drama. "Not exactly. We…well…we became a real couple. None of that fake stuff."

Angel nodded his head, "Yeah, I kinda figured you two would get together. Syaoran was always so over protective of you and you always hanging onto his every word."

"Yeah I guess…"

He turned to her, "No really, hey if Syaoran wasn't my man I would've already made a move on you."

Sakura blushed. She knew Angel had a little thing for her, but she never took it seriously, "Well, it's your lucky day. We broke up."

Angel stopped walking. Sakura turned around looking at him strangely. "

"Are you ok?"

"When did you guys break up? Wait…why did you guys break up? I know Syaoran's crazy for you."

"You can't tell a book by its cover…if you know what I mean."

As much as Angel wanted to date Sakura, he also didn't want her and Syaoran to break up. They were his friends. "Yo girl, what happened?"

Sakura didn't cry. She had promised to stop crying so much. She didn't like how weak it made her feel and breaking down in front of people was starting to annoy her.

"Nothing much, I caught him kissing another girl so I ended it."

He raised his eyebrow, "Is that all?" He grabbed her hand dragging her out of the mall.

"Where are we going?" She tried ignoring the weird stares people were giving them.

"I'm parked in the C section."

In no time they were out in the car park heading towards Angel's car. He opened the passenger side waiting for Sakura to get in before getting in the driver's seat. Then he started the engine and pressed on the gas a few times before skidding out.

Sakura wasn't used to this speed. Her heart was beating a thousand times per second and her hair flew carelessly around her face.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled, "That's a secret."

She kept on moving the hair from her face but it was useless. "Well, could we at least put the windows up?"

He yelled over the roaring of the engine and the blowing wind, "What's the fun of driving fast of you don't feel the wind through your hair?"

She didn't bother trying to figure anything out. "Are you going to the wedding?"

He nodded then stopped the car. "Here we are."

Sakura moved all the hair from her face looking in the mirror making sure she looked decent. When she looked around to see where they were she began to notice a lot of familiar buildings.

"You didn't."

"You guys are perfect for each other."

"Did Tomoyo put you up to this?"

"This whole thing is stupid. Just talk to him."

"I bet Eriol was in on it too. When are they just going to butt out?"

"Sakura, they are just worried about you two. Plus I don't need them to tell me that this argument between you two is stupid."

She folded her arms and leaned back in the seat like a little kid, "He started it."

Angel got out of his car opening her door and pulling her out. "You are going up there and listen to everything he has to say."

He was pushing her towards the building, "But…"

"And then you are going to forgive him because you love him and you're not going to let one accidental kiss ruin your relationship."

"But…"

"But nothing, I'm going to be right here if you need me. Now go!"

He shoved her into the building. She turned around looking at him through the glass door before walking up the stairs.

'You can do this Sakura. He's right. You love him, and well he said he loved you. So he…maybe he'll take me back. If what Touya said was really true then this whole thing is one big mistake.'

She was standing in front of his door straightening out her clothes trying to gain some confidence.

"This was all my fault. If I had just listened to him then none of this would've happen." She knocked on the door putting her head down. She could hear him rustling on the other side.

When the door opened she took a deep breath bracing herself for anything.

"Syao-" She froze. She couldn't move, or think. It felt like her heart stopped at that moment killing her. And her hell was to live seeing the figure before her.

"Kinomoto? What are you doing here?" Pam's voice was filled with shock. She thought Syaoran was knocking since he left his keys.

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer. What good could come out of her mouth at this moment?

Pam leaned on the doorframe happy to see Sakura. "I can't believe it. How long has it been? Four years maybe?"

Sakura stood there like a zombie, and idiot, not even able to think. "Syaoran." Was the only thing she managed to mutter out, and it was an accident.

"Oh, you're looking for Syaoran. I didn't think you guys were still friends. Guess I was wrong. Well, he went for a walk or something, but I'm sure he'll be back. You can come in and wait for him. I'm sure he won't mind."

Tears started to flow from her eyes. Her brain was working again.

"Kinomoto?" Pam had a worried look on her face. It was weird to just see her start to cry for no reason.

Sakura began to breathe heavy as her body began to tremble.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Pam took a step towards her causing Sakura to step back.

She continued to move back until her back hit the cold cement wall. Then she turned and jolted down the stairs ignoring Pam's worried look and questions.

She ran out the building where Angel was waiting. He opened his arms thinking she was running to give him a hug for helping her out. But his smile soon faded when he saw her wipe away the tears streaming down her red face.

"Take me home!"

"Sakura…"

"NOW! PLEASE!"

He immediately got in the car driving off. During the ride he was tempted to ask her what happened. Everything was supposed to be fixed. But she wouldn't even make eye contact with him.

When they got to her building she mumbled, "Bye," before she shut the door.

Meanwhile Syaoran was wondering around the city.

'I can't believe it! How…how could I almost…with Pam. Of all people. She's nothing but trouble. What was going through my head?'

He stopped sitting at an empty bus stop.

'I thought that she would help me get over Sakura. I thought that it would feel nice to be with someone that actually had some feelings towards me besides hate.'

He put his head in his hands not ready to face the world.

'I had the perfect chance to get her out of my head. Why didn't I just go through with it?'

He knew the answer. He was only going to use Pam as a decoy. She was supposed to help forget about Sakura. In the heat of the moment you're supposed to forget about all reason and let your body take control.

But he couldn't. Her touch wasn't the same. She was rougher. Her hair didn't feel the same when he roamed his hands through it. It felt wrong hearing her moan. She was nothing compared to Sakura. Every girl was nothing…compared to Sakura.

Someone came sitting on the other side of the bench waiting for the bus.

He took a glimpse at the person and put his head back looking at the orange tinted sky.

"She doesn't love me."

He started to laugh gaining attention from the stranger.

He continued to laugh, he was beginning to look insane. "She doesn't love me."

He got up turning to the stranger waiting for the bus. "It's ironic really. I can never love someone else. I might as well die!" He kept on laughing. That was the only thing he could do. The anger and depression wore him out to the point where the only thing left in him was happiness. An insane happiness that dwelled on knowing your life is so fucked up that it was useless to care anymore.

He decided to go back home. At least there he could get drunk for free.

Sakura was in her apartment curled up on her bed crying. That's all she seemed to be good at lately. Pulling the covers over her she began to think.

'So it was all just a lie. That kiss wasn't an accident. He knew what he was doing, he just managed to fool everyone into thinking he cares about me.'

Her cold hands felt foreign to her face as she wiped her tears away. She kept thinking about all the time she spent chasing after him, always being there for him hoping that he'd see her as more than just a friend.

She got up from her bed and started searching. She went into her bathroom digging through her basket of dirty clothes going through each pocket until she felt what she was looking for.

She pulled out that card Mike gave her. It was a bit wrinkled but still good. She sat on the brink of the tub pulled out her sell phone dialing his number but stopped half way through.

'I don't need him. He's just going to say what I'm already thinking. He's just going to ask me questions that I've been asking myself. I shouldn't be bothering him anyway.'

She began to play with the card while arguing with herself if she should bother calling him. And that's when she noticed there was a number on the back. After staring for a moment she decided to dial it.

The ringing echoed through her head.

"Hello?" Answered a masculine voice.

Meanwhile Syaoran was climbing the stairs to his apartment.

'_How come this place doesn't have and elevator?'_

He reached his door searching his pockets for his keys.

"No fucking way." He pounded his head on the door, "No fucking way!"

He had forgotten to pick up not only his wallet but also his keys when he left. And what bothered him wasn't that he locked himself out of his apartment. It was that the only person who had his spare key was Sakura, given that she didn't already throw it away.

After an hour of walking he finally reached her apartment.

"Why the hell did she have to live in the other side of town?"

He walked up to the door trying to decide what's best to do in this situation.

'_If I press the buzzard then she would know I'm here and she won't let me in. But if I don't then I'm stuck sitting out here waiting for someone to open the door.'_

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her. All she does is yell at him and he was sick of it. It wasn't like he did anything to purposely hurt her.

He found her name.

_Kinomoto, Sakura apt: 27D_

He knew she would turn him away as soon as she heard his voice so he did the only thing he could think of. He sat and waited for someone to open the door.

Half an hour later Syaoran was searching the hallway for room 27D. If it wasn't for a delivery boy he probably would've spent the whole night sitting outside.

He reached in front of the door. He was nervous. He didn't like that feeling, you shouldn't be nervous to see your best friend.

He raised his hand to knock on the door but he couldn't find the courage to.

He was beginning to doubt himself. Doubting the reason he was really sanding in front her door.

'_I came here only to get my keys. I'm not obsessed with her nor do I miss her. I got locked out by accident. I couldn't help that.'_

He leaned his body on the opposite wall staring at her door.

'_Why did I take that walk down here? Why did I wait for someone to open that stupid door? Was this just and excuse to see her? Maybe even…'_

He shook any other thoughts from his head. He remembered her words clearly.

"_But I never loved you in the first place."_

He could hear her in his head constantly. And every time it hurt just as much as the first time. He tried staying strong. He didn't want to cry; crying was a weakness to him. He replaced it with anger and aggression. He needed to fight or at least get the shit kicked out of him like earlier that week.

He knocked on the door. He could hear her yell, "Coming," from the other side.

When she opened the door she stopped breathing. There he was standing at her door.

"Sakura-"

She slammed the door and grabbed her head not believing what was going on.

"Why is he here? Why? Can't he just leave me alone?"

Sakura had forgotten that Mike was still sitting on the couch watching her.

He got up putting an arm over her shoulder. "What happened?"

She began to pace around the room thinking. She wasn't sure what she should do. She loved him still. She even tried replacing his company with Mike but it still didn't work. She wanted him back but…she could never live with herself if she just pretended that all of this never happened. As much as she loved him, she loved her pride even more.

"I can't talk to him. I won't."

She left Mike in the living room running into her bedroom locking the door behind her.

He moved to follow her but the knocking at the door reoccurred. He figured the best thing to do was deal with whoever it was before he went to help Sakura. Plus it was tempting him to see who this guy was.

Syaoran was running his hands through his hair waiting for her to answer again. Well more like hoping she would answer. He was determined to see her and get things straight. This was no longer about getting back his spare key. It was about getting Sakura back.

He was about to knock on the door again but it opened before he could put his hand up.

"Who the fuck are you?" It shocked Syaoran, here he was expecting to see Sakura on the other side.

"I'm Dr. Mike Russell, you must be-"

"I'm the guy that's gonna kick your ass if you don't tell me what you're doing in there with my girl."

Syaoran's voice was loud.

Sakura came running out of her room, "Who do you think you are?" She pushed Mike out of the way.

"You're yelling at me? I come here to find you with this jerk off and YOU are yelling at ME?"

"We're not together anymore LI. I can be with any guy I want." She turned to Mike pulling him down to a rough kiss.

Syaoran clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. His blood was boiling. He grabbed Sakura pulling her into the hall.

"SYAORAN!"

"Get the hell away from her."

"Me? I'm not the one that kissed her."

"You liked it."

"Syaoran you're acting crazy."

He pushed her behind him, "Sakura stay out of this."

"Li honestly there is nothing going on between Sakura and I. We're just friends."

"Yeah so were we. Did she tell you she's pregnant with my kid, huh? Did she tell you that?"

She couldn't stand back and let him keep making an ass of himself, "Syaoran that's enough. Go home."

"I'm not leaving until that bastard does."

Mike stepped out into the hall, "Fine I should be going anyway."

Sakura stopped him, "NO! This is my home and you are not going to leave just because this piece of-"

Syaoran put his hand over her mouth, "Sakura you better watch what you say."

"ME? You're the one acting like an ass and I have to watch what I say?"

While the two were bickering Mike managed to escape without their notice.

"Where did he go?" Sakura looked around the empty hallway, "You scared him off."

She went into her apartment calling out his name. "Mike, are you in here?"

Syaoran followed closing the door behind him, "He better not be in here."

Sakura came out of the kitchen with a disappointed look on her face, "He left. You made him leave."

"It's not my fault he wasn't man enough to stand up to me."

Her sadness was replaced with astonishment.

"YOU? Man enough. The last I heard you got you butt beat by my brother."

"He was lucky."

"Yeah, lucky you can't fight."

The anger between them was starting to settle. Anyone listening would think they were having a friendly argument.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a pair of strong arms embracing her. She snuggled into the warm body next to her closing her eyes savoring the feeling.

"You've missed me."

His voice snapped back all her anger.

"You wish." She got up heading straight to the bathroom. She needed a second. Ok, maybe more than a second. She was determined to stay in that bathroom as long as it took to remember why she was mad at Syaoran.

"I've got to think of something. I can't just go back out there and face him without a plan."

The door opened and Syaoran walked in.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just walk in on a girl in the bathroom. What if I was naked?"

"Then that would be a plus."

He went to her wrapping his arms around her as they faced the mirror.

She had to admit that they looked perfect together. Her eyes started to glaze over and that warm feeling was staring to creep up on her again.

"No!"

She pushed him off of her, "You can't do this to me."

She started to backup towards the door.

"Sakura."

Her face held more fear than anger.

'_Is she afraid of me? Of me?'_

"Sakura."

He took a step forward making her slam her back against the door.

"Stay away from me Syaoran. We're not together anymore."

She was holding her hands up trying to prevent him from getting any closer. But instead he slowly inched neared her grabbing her hands into his and trapping her body against the door.

"Syaoran…" His voice came out as a whisper as she forced herself not to look at him. "I told you I don't love you."

He raised her chin up to his looking into her watery eyes.

"You're lying."

He leaned in lightly kissing her lips, but she pulled away then slapped his face.

The look on his face was pure shock. Even she was shock she did that, but it had to be done. Then she pushed him away from her giving enough room for her to slip out the door.

Syaoran was left stunned trying to process what she just did. Not once in all the years that they knew each other did she slap him. Not even a fake slap or a fake punch.

"Sakura!" He followed her catching her before she could make it to her bedroom.

"Syaoran get out of my apartment before I call the police."

"Are you bipolar or something? One minute we're hugging each other on the couch and the next you're slapping me. Pick an emotion and stick with it."

"Fine, I'll pick anger. And if you don't leave…"

"What?"

He began to get closer to her, challenging her. At this point she wasn't sure what Syaoran was going to do. She knew that he would never hit her…but…there was still something about him that made her want to run and hide.

"GET OUT!"

"Honestly, you can't still be hung up on that stupid kiss. Get it through your think head, it was all an accident. I met her at the food stand and she must have put something in my drink I guess."

"Yeah, sure." She turned to walk away but he stopped her.

"Sakura, seriously I thought that was you I was with. I don't love anyone but you."

His words sounded sincere but as much as she tried to believe them, the only thing that popped into her head was Pam standing at his door.

He took her hands into his starring into her face.

"Please, you have to believe me."

She pulled her hands away leaving him with an unwanted cold feeling.

"Believe you? How could any of this be an accident when Pam is in your apartment?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I went there to see you. To try and work things out so that maybe we could be back together but when I knocked on that door all I saw was blonde hair. How are you going to explain that Syaoran? Huh?"

"I didn't invite her."

"The hell you didn't." She started to get angry again. Very angry.

"Why do you care anyway? I thought all this time you didn't really love me."

"I don't."

"Really," He began to back off from her, "Then how could someone that claims to not care so much be so angry? Anger is still an emotion Sakura. You can't hide the fact that you still love me. You still care for me as much as I care for you."

"Stop IT!"

"No, you have to hear this. At least I'm brave enough to face my feelings. You, all you do is run away."

"I did face my feelings, I don't love you."

"Where's my spare key?"

"What?" They were just talking about their relationship and out of nowhere he starts talking about keys?

"My keys, for my apartment. I gave you my spare, where are they?"

She went into her bedroom digging trough her jewelry box then came back out holding the key.

"What you have to go meet Pam before she leaves?" She tossed his the key then stood there with her arms folded.

"No, I'm going to prove that you still love me."

She rolled her eyes and headed for her bedroom, "Yeah you wish."

He watched her leaving and yelled out, "If I do prove it you owe me a kiss," before she shut the door.

He looked down at the key in his hand and began to smile. He knew he was going to get her back.

**So how was that? Just to remind you, the next chapter will be my last. However that will not be the last you'll hear from me. I still have High School Drama going and I have some great plans for that. Also I have what I think are unique ideas for some new stories. Nobody likes to read the same stuff over and over again. **


	27. First Comes Love

**Ok, so it took a long time for me to update. Sorry bout that but at least it is the last chapter and you won't have to worry about me updating ever again. That is assuming that you don't read my other stories. For all the people out there that do read them…I feel bad for you. You still have to deal with my updating excuses. **

**Well anyway, this is the last chapter. Just letting you know that. I tried very hard to make sure it doesn't suck. If it does then I send my apologies to all who have to read this. **

**Disclaimer: For the last time (no attitude intended) I do not own CCS. **

**Fooling Everyone:**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Sakura stepped out of the cab letting the bright rays of the sun hit her pale body. Her dress lightly hugged the fragile figure as the breeze blew pass her.

She paid the fare before turning to the tall hotel standing in front of her.

She was the first of the many guests to arrive.

After checking in and getting her key from the front desk, Sakura made her way towards the room. She slid the card into the slot waiting to hear the locks click before pulling it out.

When she opened the door her eyes lit up in amazement. The bright sun beaming into the white room gave everything a light glow almost too precious for the eyes to look upon.

She cautiously stepped on the white carpet as she entered the room.

"Wow!"

She made a quick spin trying to take in all the sights at once. The bathroom was to her right as she entered and her closet was to her left. Straight ahead was the television. In front of that was the love seat sitting besides the king size bed with only a nightstand between them.

She let her fingers glaze the top of the comforter before throwing herself on the bed. Her arms were open wide as she closed her eyes freeing herself from reality. Her hands wondered on the soothing silk beneath her making her feel like royalty.

Her blissful moment came to a halt at the sound of the door closing.

She immediately got to her feet blushing for the childish behavior.

At the door was a man wearing a bellhop uniform holding her luggage.

Her beating heart began to slow down.

'_Oh, good. For a second there I thought it was Syaoran.'_

She directed the man to put her luggage by the door and tipped him before leaving.

Feeling the security of being alone again, she kicked off her shoes and started jumping on the bed. Yells of excitement escaped her mouth with each leap into the air.

'_I can't believe Tomoyo and Eriol are finally tying the knot. They've been together since high school. They are so perfect for each other.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a thud. She stopped her jumping looking towards the origin of the sound.

Syaoran was picking himself off the floor cursing at the luggage that caused his fall.

"Stupid bags what kind of idiot would leave them there?"

He had failed to notice the shocked girl lightly bouncing on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned to see a honey brown haired girl standing on top of the white bed. Her question passed through his mind and the only thing he could think of was _'what was she doing here?'_

_-----_

Tomoyo and Eriol had just entered their suit. She squealed at how perfect everything looked. Fresh flowers greeted them as they entered.

"Eriol this is all so…so…"

Tears began to form in her eyes. She turned to him hugging him tightly.

She backed away giving enough room to see his face.

"I love you." This was a rare moment when she was not overly happy. She wasn't joking or just saying it for the sake of it. She meant each word that passed her lips, and her serious amethyst eyes reflected it.

Eriol pulled her close to him, loving the warm sensation it created. His soft dazzling blue eyes shinned with a soft glow, a loving glow. One look in his eyes and Tomoyo had gotten the response she was looking for.

They were getting married. Everything was perfect.

---

"This is MY room. Go find another one!"

Syaoran was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands. Sakura's tranquil mood has long passed.

"I CAN'T get another room. The guy at the front desk said everything else is booked. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get out!"

She had her slender fingers pointing to the door.

Syaoran ran his hands through his messy auburn mane. He was beginning to get a headache and Sakura's constant screams were not helping.

She picked up his suit case throwing it outside the room. His head snapped up at the commotion.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He ran out in the hall gathering all his stuff when he heard a slam. He turned around to find that Sakura had locked him out of the room.

He dropped everything and started knocking on the door.

"Sakura let me in. This is my room too."

He was cautious not to bang on the door so that he wouldn't disturb the other guest.

He leaned back against the door allowing his head to hit the hard material as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

His eyes lit up feeling a familiar plastic card in his right front pocket.

'_I could just open the door and walk right in. But she'll probably just do the same thing all over again. Maybe if I beg I could get another room.'_

Syaoran picked up his luggage, thankful that it didn't open, and headed for the front desk.

----

Eriol was holding the phone in his hands listening to the person on the other end.

"Yeah."

"I know."

"Don't let him bribe the staff."

"Okay."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"And thank you. I know this must go against some rule. But my fiancé and I are willing to compensate for the trouble we are causing this fine establishment."

"No, thank you. Bye."

Eriol hung up the phone and joined his future wife out on the balcony.

"Who was that?" She was holding one of the many flowers that were in the room as she leaned against the railing looking at the view.

"The clerk at the front desk was calling about the rooms."

Tomoyo smiled as she brought the yellowish flower up to her nose.

"So I'm guessing Sakura and Syaoran have arrived."

Eriol nodded then wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist rubbing her flat stomach.

"Yeah, Syaoran's downstairs trying to get another room. But I had the guy tell him everything was booked so we have nothing to worry about."

He leaned in lightly kissing behind her left ear.

His lips on her skin sent a heat through her body.

"I hope everything works out this time. I'm getting tired of the constant drama between those two."

Eriol barely pulled himself away from her whispering, "I know." Then he continued to suck on her milky white skin gradually moving to the back of her neck. His hands snaked their way up to her shoulders pushing the straps of her dress off her them leaving it bare.

Her heart began to beat faster. It was pounding against her chest. His light kisses and nibbles left her feeling weak. She stretched her right arm behind her holding onto his blue locks keeping her from falling.

He slowly unzipped the back of her dress streaming his fingers down her back.

Her chest being the only thing keeping her clothed was rapidly moving up and down.

He grabbed onto her left breast giving it a rough eager squeeze causing her to arch her back and her knees to buckle.

She fell backwards putting all her weight on Eriol while desperately trying to hold up her dress.

"Eriol…"

Her voice was faint coming out more like a sigh.

"Eriol…we said…we said…"

Her heavy breaths were making it hard to finish a sentence.

"I know what we said."

He turned her around looking into her hazy eyes.

"I can't wait until the end of the week, the honeymoon. I really, really…"

Tomoyo shook out of her phase remembering her words from before. She pushed him away from her while holding up her dress.

"We said we'll wait until we are married before we have sex again."

"But we already…"

"I know, I know but I still want that night to be special, even if it isn't our first time."

Then she kissed him on the cheek before going back into the room.

He rolled his eyes mumbling to himself, "This is going to be a long week."

The next morning…

A knock at the door caused Sakura to wake from her peaceful slumber.

She blinked her emeralds slowly letting the light hit her pupils. Turning towards the wall she laid there ignoring the sounds of a fist colliding with the door.

The banging became more relentless and persistent demanding that she get up from her dreams.

"I'm coming!"

Lazily, she lifted herself off the bed sliding her feet on the carpeted floor until she reached the metal doorknob.

Before she could even make contact with the cold conductive object, a static charge escaped her body shocking her.

"Ouch!" She jumped pulling back her hand slightly before reaching out one last time.

When she opened the door she saw a brown haired figure standing there tapping his foot on the floor. His arms were crossed and his eyes were barely seen under the long bangs that drooped in his face.

"What the hell do you want? Didn't I tell you to get a room?"

An angry aura spewed off of him making Sakura feel less like the dominant girl from yesterday, and more like the child she once was.

"I need to take a shower."

Without hesitation she moved aside letting her hands direct him to the washroom.

He walked with an arrogance and power that Sakura has never felt from him. Her eyes watched him intensely waiting to see his next move. The person walking pass her was not the Syaoran that she grew up with. It was not the gentle boy that once rescued her favorite stuffed toy from the stream. He has changed, and it didn't feel like it was for the better.

'_Did I do this to him? Playing with his heart telling him I never loved him? Please don't let this be my fault.'_

She jumped at the slamming of the washroom door.

'_Is this all my fault?'_

Later…

Syaoran had just gotten out of the shower holding a towel around his waist while he cleared up the foggy windows.

He stood for a minute looking at the man that stared back at him.

'_I hope I wasn't too cold to Sakura.'_

His mind was racing with thoughts of his earlier encounter.

'_She looked kinda scared of me. Maybe I could've said hello or something instead of just barging in on her.'_

He ran his hands through his wet hair remembering what Eriol told him earlier.

**Flashback**

Syaoran was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby deciding on what he should do. With no place to lay his head tonight, he was beginning to consider just going to another hotel all together. Although he planned on getting Sakura back, he didn't want her to be angry with him until he succeeded.

Too deep in thought he failed to notice that Eriol had taken the seat in front of him.

"She's got you whipped."

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts hearing the familiar voice of his friend. He didn't even have to look up to know that it was Eriol talking.

"I can't be whipped if I'm not in a relationship."

Eriol waved at the waiter requesting for three beers before continuing.

"Yeah you are. She's got you whipped. Just like you had her before you guys started to date."

Syaoran's head jerked up questioning what his buddy was saying.

"I never had her whipped. We were always just friends. She always did what she wanted."

Eriol raised an eyebrow showing his obvious disagreement to his words.

"You were just too stupid to realize you had her whipped. Everyone else could see it though."

"Yeah, right." Syaoran put his head back down thinking that his friend was just making stories at this point. There was no way he had Sakura whipped. He would've at least known.

"Come on Syaoran, I know you were stupid back then…but now? Are you seriously telling me that you have never realized that?"

Syaoran looked up giving him a blank expression.

Eriol took a deep breath, "I'm shocked you two ever got together."

Syaoran leaned back in his chair trying to forget what was just said. He did not need anymore thoughts roaming his head at the moment.

"I remember you once told me that you liked it when Sakura was stern. It turned you on."

Syaoran's eyes widened looking around making sure no one heard them.

"Keep your voice down. It's not really something I want to go public with."

The waiter came back placing three beers on the table.

Both Eriol and Syaoran each took on leaving one in the center of the table.

"I was just trying to help you out." Eriol managed to say before taking a swing of beer.

"How the hell are my turn ons going to help me with Sakura?"

"Think about it. You were already attracted to her from the beginning right?"

Syaoran nodded.

"But remember on your birthday, when she took control of everything. How that made you feel?"

A light blush rose to his cheeks remembering how her authority failed to intimidate him but instead made her desirable.

"Yeah."

Eriol was playing with the bottle in front of him shifting it from one had to the other hearing the sound of glass against the wood table.

"What do I have to spell it out or something? Be the man. Tell her whose boss. Be stern and let your voice intimidate her. Maybe it might have the same affect on her."

Eriol got up with beer in hand taking one last look at his best friend.

"Anything's worth a try right? If you love her."

**End Flashback**

Syaoran was now fully dressed. He was wearing a pair of dashed out orange shorts and a white shirt. His hair was a little damp from the water but that didn't bother him much.

His mind was on how he was going to face the girl on the other side of that door. He didn't like how angry she was with him yesterday. He worked hard to keep out of her way since that incident with the spare key.

He rubbed his hands through his hair one last time before he opened the door.

"Here goes nothing."

A short young man with silver hair was standing there waiting for Sakura to come to a decision. She was already strapped into the harness and was standing on the edge of a bridge looking over into the water.

"Lady are you going to jump or not?"

Sakura looked back at the young man watching him become more impatient as time passed.

'_What I my head ever told me that bungee jumping was a good idea?'_

Bungee jumping was one of the many crazy activities that Eriol and Tomoyo had planned for their guest. Today was the bungee jumping day. Tomorrow was the skydiving and after that was scuba diving.

This was not the way Sakura wanted to kick off the week. Standing there at the top of the bridge feeling like a coward. Eriol and Tomoyo jumped together kissing on the way down. Angel jumped yelling louder than the other girls as he fell through the air.

Syaoran was looking at the frighten girl standing there tightly holding onto the railing. He was the first to jump. Things like heights didn't bother him much. And the sense of falling, even if he was never going to hit the water, somehow soothed him.

"I can't do it. I…I just can't do it."

Sakura began to grab at the equipment around her trying to pull herself out of it, but for the life of her she could not understand where anything went or how to take it off.

"You know what she right…she can't do it."

Syaoran was walking up to her making sure to pull her into the safe side of the railing before she got a chance to disconnect the cord.

"Really what were you thinking…what were we thinking," He spread out his arms referring to their group of friends watching them. He moved closer to Sakura leaving a foot in between them, not wanting to make her feel anymore uncomfortable.

"We both know that you would've never jumped anyway. It's not like you to just go jumping head first into anything. Letting your heart guide you instead of using your mind all the time. Setting loose is just something you can't do."

Sakura stood there moving her eyes away from his and down to his chest. His words were true but she did not like the way they sounded coming out of his mouth. However, it wasn't he tone or manner in which he said it. His words plucked a string in her heart. She knew he was referring to more than just jumping off the bridge.

It did not take a genius to figure out that there was more tension between the two then there appeared to be. But it was still not only the words that tugged at her inners. When she looked at him she remembered the cold authoritative attitude that he displayed earlier that morning. There was no warmth in his actions or words then. And that warm comfy feeling usually radiating from him was gone. It was like he lost his ability to care, to be sensitive…maybe even the ability to love.

These new feelings jumbling inside of her were making her confused. Anger at herself mixed with anger towards him and confusion on whether she should just jump off this bridge without the cord were swirling her mind.

She closed her eyes as a few tears fell to the ground.

'_It's my fault. He's different because of me. Because I had to play with his heart…because I had to be insensitive and thickheaded. I…I just want to be with him again.'_

More tears fell catching the attention of her friends. As much as she tried she could not hold them in, and the burning sensation combined with the red eyes were proof of that.

"Sakura…are you ok?"

His voice, the concern that she was so used to has returned. Looking up into his amber eyes showed the emotion that she has been longing for. If she had known that the key to his emotions were her tears, she would have been flooding the island since morning.

"Do you want to go back to your room? You need to lie down?"

She shook her head almost violently causing tears to fly off her face.

Her watery emerald eyes could only look up to him in admiration. It was like she was meeting him for the first time.

"I want to jump."

Her voice was meek and cracked as if she hadn't spoken in days.

With the cord still on her he climbed back onto the other side of the railing watching the current carry away anything that fell into its path.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath ready to tip forward….but stopped when she felt something holding her back. She opened her eyes looking directly down in the water. She didn't fall yet, and was beginning to get nervous not knowing if something went wrong.

She began to feel her body being pulled back until she was being held in someone's arms.

Quickly she turned around grabbing onto the person holding them tightly. Her eyes shut not wanting to know what was happening as long as she was ok.

Then she felt something strap her closer to this figure she was clenching causing her to open her eyes. When she looked up she saw Syaoran there holding her tightly nodding to the silver haired young man she he climbed back over the railing.

"What…?"

"Did you think I was going to let you jump off alone? Especially, seeing how hard it was for you to even look at the water."

The corners of her mouth began to twitch and in seconds a smile was present.

"Are you ready?"

She looked up at him nodding her head feeling his grip around her tighten.

She had missed this feeling. The sensation of waking up in his arms, heat she felt from his body, the way her heart pounded out of her chest whenever she was near him.

At the moment she didn't care if she was holding so tight that he could feel her nails in his back. She didn't care that he might be able to feel the beats of her heart just as clearly as she could. She didn't care that she was Pam standing at his door in almost nothing.

Her mind could only think of one thing, _'I love you.'_

Then they fell head first into the air…together.

It was Thursday. Tomorrow was the night of the wedding. Tomoyo had decided to have the wedding Friday night so that she could wake up in Eriol's arms Saturday morning. Being the working girl she is Tomoyo had always dreamed about waking up on the weekend wrapped in her lover's arms as the golden sun beamed down on them.

She woke up looking at Eriol's sleeping figure next to hers.

Leaning on her left elbow she reached out stroking his blue locks away from his face. Her hand gently slid down his cheek and onto his lips feeling his hot breaths.

She looked at him in a way never before. That peaceful body next to hers was soon to be her husband. He was going to be the one she spent the rest of her life with.

She softly let her fingers outline the part of his jaw that wasn't crushed into his pillow.

'_Am I ready for this?'_

It was a thought that has been resurfacing since Sakura and Syaoran broke up. It was one of the many reasons why she tried so hard to get them together in the first place.

With all her heart and soul she knew she loved Eriol. That he was the one for her. And not once did she doubt his love for her. But…her mother and father were divorced. When she was younger she remembered how much they loved each other just like the love between her and Eriol. And she also watched that love fade away, not because of a mistress, but because it had gotten to the point where their love was tainted.

She had always known that Sakura and Syaoran would be together, long before Sakura told her that she like him. In her eyes their love for each other was different. Her parents' love seemed weak compared to theirs.

Her parents' loved each other for their looks and positive traits. They loved each other because they had a daughter together. Because they were stuck with each other.

But Sakura and Syaoran…with all that they've been through it was clear as day that they loved each other. Yes they were attracted to each other, and yes they loved the good traits that each possessed. But it did not stop there. They loved each other's personality and faults. Each thought they were blessed for just being close to one another. They would risk their happiness just to see the other smile a genuine smile, to hear the true joy behind each laugh.

They were friends first and lovers second. They both knew the risk of being in love, of telling the other that they had more than a feeling of friendship towards the other. That's why they were friends for so long. They didn't want to risk their permanent friendship on something as fluctuating as love.

'_If they couldn't stay together how are Eriol and I going to make it work?'_

She closed her eyes as a couple of tears flowed down her long lashes and onto the sheets.

'_I love you Eriol….I love you.'_

Another sunny day welcomed the group with open arms. Everyone had a message sent to their room informing them to meet at the same place.

Eriol and Tomoyo were the first ones there sitting on a picnic bench holding hands and looking up at the sky.

Eriol momentarily pulled his eyes away from the blue sky to look at his fiancé, "You ready?"

Tomoyo's breath was caught in her throat. That question again. It was as if he was reading her mind.

"Tomoyo?"

She smiled tossing away the seriousness that possessed her and giggled as she leaned towards him.

"Of course I'm ready. I've been looking forward to this day forever."

"Aww, look at the cute couple."

The two looked up to see Angel standing there smiling with Syaoran by his side.

Syaoran nudged Angel on the shoulder confirming his statement.

"Yeah man, they look picturesque."

Rika came up behind Syaoran hitting him on the shoulder, "Don't tease them."

Then she turned towards Eriol and Tomoyo putting a wide smile on her face as water began to spring into her eyes.

"You guy look so cute together," She put her hands to her face trying to wipe away the stray tears that escaped her control.

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

A familiar feminine voice came from behind, "Rika get a grip, and it's not even their wedding."

Syaoran tuned around watching as Sakura came walking up to them. She went straight to Rika trying to calm her down. Syaoran kept his eyes on her. He watched how her hair blew around her causing her to constantly pull it back. It was as if he was unable to take his eyes off of her.

Angel was standing right next to him watching the whole thing. Putting a little smile on his face he broke everyone out of any thoughts they may have been having.

"So Tomoyo, where's the food. You said we were going to have a picnic but I see no food."

More of their friends started to pile in thinking the same thought. Once everyone was there Tomoyo got up in front of everyone clasping her hands together.

"As you all know, Eriol and I are getting married tomorrow."

Everyone started to hoot and holler in excitement. And Rika started to cry again.

"And I thank you all for enduring all those silly activities for the past week. I know we got off to a shaky start on the whole bungee jumping thing."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other smiling knowing what she meant by that.

"And considering that we went scuba diving and sky diving and did so many other crazy things this week I thought that we should end this on a good safer note."

Sakura seemed relieved to hear this. To finally have something that didn't involve them diving head first into anything seemed perfect. Although, she couldn't argue that any of these events that Tomoyo planned were boring. If anything it gave her life some well needed excitement.

She looked over at Syaoran who was watching Tomoyo and Eriol standing in front of the crowd of friends.

'_It's weird how Syaoran and I managed to become friends all over again. All those activities kinda forced us together. I know I wouldn't be able to do half of the stuff if Syaoran wasn't always there to help me out.'_

She put her eyes to the ground thinking about their rekindled friendship.

'_Too bad we couldn't rekindle everything we had.'_

Then she quickly shook her head trying not to think about it. After all it was her fault why they we not back together. She was the one that made it very clear before they ever hit the sands of Hawaii that she had no interest in him whatsoever.

She took one last look at him.

'_I know I told him not to try anything on this trip but….I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy. But for some reason I thought we would get back together. That maybe he would do his best to try and win me over or something.'_

She started to play with her hands as a deep sense of regret started to fill her.

'_I should have never told him that I don't love him. I should have never put him through all that drama. Instead of constantly getting angry I should have let him tell me what happened.'_

"Sakura!"

She snapped out of her thoughts looking around her only to find that the crowd of people that were once there had disappeared.

"Sakura!"

Looking ahead of her she saw Syaoran running up to her grabbing her hand pulling her along.

"Everyone else is gone."

"Ok."

She didn't even know what he was talking about. All she could do was star at the back of his head as he pulled her along. His grip on her lacked the tenderness that she was used to. It felt like any normal person was holding onto her guiding her.

Before she knew it she was standing in a huge basket with a balloon over them. It did not register to her that she was going on a hot air balloon ride until she felt herself being lifted into the air. She didn't even realize that there was a complete stranger standing right next to her driving the whole thing.

The only thing that she could think of was the foreign feeling that Syaoran was giving off. How his smile was no longer directed to her. How nothing he did made her heart skip a beat. It was as if he was just her friend and nothing more.

"You ok? You look kinda out of it."

She didn't bother to look up at him. Instead she nodded and looked over the edge watching how everything was beginning to get smaller and smaller.

'_Maybe it's not him who's changing. Maybe I really don't love him.'_

Syaoran moved to the other side away from Sakura. He was looking over the edge but not seeing anything. His eyes weren't focused on anything. His leaning body looked completely relaxed, which was the exact opposite of his mind.

So many thoughts were running around bumping into each other. He knew she could sense the difference in his behavior. She was constantly scanning his eyes trying to read what he was thinking, how he was feeling. It was hard for him to act like a friend and nothing more. He had to pretend that he had no interest in her, that's what she wanted.

"Are you hungry?"

His voice even sounded cold to him. He always showed some kind of emotion even if it was anger. But now…he couldn't even recognize the sounds that were coming from his lips.

He turned around to find her watching him. Quickly she looked out into the sky letting out a small "Yes."

He grabbed the basket at his feet and went over to her.

"Tomoyo thinks of everything."

He opened the basket sitting down on the floor. Then he began to tug at her jeans signaling her to join him.

With the basket between them she sat down spreading out the food.

"I guess this is the picnic she was talking about."

Syaoran smiled at her and they began to eat in silence. The only word spoken was to ask the man driving the balloon of he wanted some food.

When Sakura was done she looked over at Syaoran who resumed his position leaning on the edge looking down.

She walked over to him joining him making sure not to accidentally touch his arm or shoulder.

"You feel it right?"

Syaoran looked at her confused. Her words were ambiguous and that smile on her face didn't help aid her question. But instead of saying anything he waited for her to continue.

"The awkwardness between us, you feel it right?"

He looked at his hands dangling in the air.

"Yeah."

"I know there is no pretending that none of this happened. In my mind, I thought that we would be able to go back to that friendship we had before any of this started. But I know we can't.

"I know," his voice was slow and steady causing a chill to run through her body.

She could hear him swallow the lump in his throat getting ready to say something.

"Pam came over to my apartment one day…"

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura please, listen to me."

There was a silence between them when neither knew if they should speak up, but Syaoran took the plunge.

"She came telling me about how she still wanted me. And how she wasn't pretending to like me," he took a deep breath finding it not as hard as he thought it would be to continue, "And at the time you had already told me you didn't love me. And that you never loved me, so…I figured why not. Why not be with a girl that actually wants to be with me."

He watched her cringe at his words.

"But nothing happened," he looked out at the vast amount of green that surrounded them, "all I could think about was you. Nothing felt right, so I left."

He looked at her waiting to see her response but she kept her eyes straight ahead. And he knew from experience that she wasn't looking at anything. That she was soaking in every word he said.

"I thought that if I left that she would leave soon after. But I guess I backfired on me and…well…that's when you saw her there."

"If I had remembered that Eriol had a copy of my keys I wouldn't have bothered you that night. But…I don't know. In a way I…I guess I was going to try and win you back or something. Maybe sort through this whole mess and…but when I saw that guy at your place…"

Sakura was listening closer than he thought she was.

"I just…I wanted you back. I wanted everything to be the way it used to be. I wanted…"

'_Wanted? Was? What is with the past tense on all of his words?'_ She was fighting hard not to cry. She could feel the heat rising on her face and the stinging sensation threatening to drop tears. _'That's why he's so cold with me now. I've lost him. He doesn't care about me anymore. He doesn't love me.'_

Caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice his actions until she felt his lips on hers. Wedged in a mix of fear, anger, and confusion she pulled away not knowing what else to do.

"Sakura I love you."

She could see him stepping towards her but could not comprehend what was going on. He hugged her pulling her close.

That warmth, the emotions, his touch, everything was back to normal. Her heart was beating rapidly again. Her body was on fire. This was the guy that she had fallen in love with. This was the guy was missing for the week that they've been here.

But her mind betrayed her heart and her next set of actions hurt her more than it could ever hurt him.

She violently pulled away anger on her face and for the first time involuntarily spoke the words that made her stomach want to curl.

"I don't love you! Can't you understand that?"

Immediately her heart broke. Her knees buckled as she collapsed to the floor. Tears running down her face as her body shook uncontrollable. The only thing that would work were her wobbly arms supporting her upper body.

Syaoran looked down at her unable to see her face. He kneeled down pushing her hair aside and dropped a book in front of her.

"Where did you…"

He picked it back up opening it taking out the piece of paper her used to mark the page.

"You have no right to read that!"

He ignored her words and began to read.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went fishing with Syaoran like I usually do but something horrible happened. My favorite doll that mommy gave me fell into the lake. I thought that I would never see it ever again in my whole entire life. But Syaoran jumped in the lake and got it. He's a great swimmer for someone that doesn't know how to swim. Maybe he could teach me to swim. Anyway I will be forever thankful to him. I think I'll invite him over for dinner one night. I remember mommy saying the way to a guy's heart was through his stomach. Was she right? I hope she is because I want Syaoran to stay with me forever and ever. Dear Diary, I want to tell you a secret. Promise not to tell? I think I like Syaoran. _

_I got to go dry off my doll. And remember don't tell!"_

He looked at her waiting for her to say something, but nothing came.

"Admit it Sakura. You love me. And this was the first time you knew it."

She kept her head down not wanting to see him, "I was a child. I was stupid. You can't hold that against me."

He nodded his head and turn to another page that was booked marked and began to read.

"_Dear Diary, _

_I will be going off to college soon. And after rereading everything I wrote over the past years, I think it would be better if I stop keeping a record of my thoughts and feelings. This will be my last entry and…I…none of this writing has done anything for me. I thought that if I wrote about my problems then it would help me deal with it._

_But I've realized nothing can help me deal with the fact that Syaoran would never view as more than one of his best friends. _

_We are going to the same college. Now I have to watch him ignore me for a new set of girls. He thought college would be great if we both went to the same school. And the idiot I am I agreed. _

_I am not going to lie and say that I don't care about him. Or that he is only a crush that I would one day get over. I know now that I love him. I will never be able to kiss him or hug him like a girlfriend would, but I will always love him more than any other girl. Part of life is acceptance, and I have accepted the fact that I will never be with him. I've also accepted that I love him. _

_Mommy, I have been writing to you for years, helping you look after me. But I think it's about time I learn to look after myself. I miss you so much. All I have are your words of wisdom to guide me. Words that I couldn't understand when I was younger. _

_Wish me luck!"_

The balloon landed.

"It took you guys long enough. We've been waiting on you!"

Using what was left of her strength Sakura got up running, ignoring the voices around her until she was out of sight.

"Sakura! Sakura come back here!"

Syaoran followed behind her waving off his friends. Her head start gave him the disadvantage. He had no idea where she could be. There was only one place that he could think of. So he started to head back to the hotel.

Sakura slammed the door behind her throwing herself on the bed. Instantly she got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why does he have to bring back all those memories?"

"Because you love me."

She turned around to find him shutting the door behind him.

"Syaoran get out!"

"No! I'm tired of this. You think it's easy hearing that you don't love me? You think I'm made out of steel or something?"

"No…but…"

"But what Sakura? What? I have pride too. And I am not going to chase behind you anymore."

He tossed the book on the bed and headed for the door.

"This is it," he took a long pause looking her over on last time, "good-bye."

Then he left closing the door behind him.

He was gone. This battle between them was finally over.

Syaoran was standing by Eriol wearing a black tux. In his pocket were the rings for the ceremony.

Eriol and Tomoyo were standing in front of the priest holding each others hands. Syaoran watched the obvious display of love that was between the two and smiled. It was nice to see a happy ending for a change.

"The rings please."

He dipped down into his pocket opened the case and handed Eriol the rings.

"Do you Eriol Hiiragizawa take Tomoyo Daidouji as your wife, to love and cherish in sickness and health till death do you part?"

He looked into the sparkling eyes. He nodded his head while saying, "I do." As if to confirm his answer.

The priest looked at Tomoyo.

"Do you Tomoyo Daidouji take Eriol Hiiragizawa as your husband, to love and cherish in sickness and health till death do you part?"

Biting the bottom of her lip trying to prevent herself from crying, she too nodded before answering, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife."

The priest gave a pause so that the newlyweds can soak in the fact that they are indeed married.

"You can kiss the bride."

The place was silent as they inched together, like it was their first kiss. When their lips touched people began to hoot and holler and yell. The music began and the two walked down the aisle hand in hand.

After the celebration Syaoran went back to his room. He was hoping to get there before Sakura and fall asleep. They were leaving tomorrow and he didn't fell like talking much before the trip.

When he opened the door, a sense of emptiness rushed to him. Turning on the lights he looked around and everything was in its place.

The bed, the couch, the TV, the table, everything was there. Not thinking much of that emptiness that haunted him he quickly striped and went into the shower. He came out with a towel around his waist looking around to make sure Sakura wasn't there. He looked at the clock. It was two in the morning.

'_She should be here by now.'_

He immediately tossed away all thoughts of her and got dressed. While towel drying his hair he noticed Sakura's diary sitting onto of the white comforter.

He picked it up ready to place it on top her suitcase so that it will not be forgotten when he noticed her stuff was gone. Her suit case that sat everyday next to the television was gone.

He ran to the closet a flung open the doors to find only his clothes on the hangers.

He ran out the door running down the hall banging on Rika's door.

'_Maybe she was there; maybe she can't stand to look at him anymore.'_

Rika came to the door rubbing her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Is Sakura here? Do you know where she is? Is she ok?"

"No more questions, I just woke up." She rubbed her hands through her hair testing Syaoran's patience.

"She already left. She went back with her brother on an earlier flight."

Syaoran began to breathe deeply relieved and disappointed that she was gone, but at least she was safe.

"Thanks."

The door closed and he leaned against the wall in the lonely hall. She was gone.

Syaoran was happy to see the wooden door to his apartment. He has missed it more than he ever thought he could. Opening the door he dropped his luggage by the door and turned on the lights.

Closing the door with his leg he stumbled towards his bed letting his weight fall on his bed. After sleeping on the couch of a week he was more than happy to see the familiar green sheets waiting to greet him.

Ready to sleep off the jetlag he was experiencing he rolled over onto his side trying to get more comfortable. In the mist of him moving he could hear something crinkle underneath him. Readjusting his body he pulled out a piece of paper that he was unknowingly lying on.

Yawning and stretching at the same time he held the paper up in front of him and began to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_My best friends have gotten married. I remember talking to Tomoyo years ago about what her wedding would be like, and amazingly so, it was nothing like what I attended. I guess as you grow up, you grow out of your ideas and feelings. _

_I must still be a child then because I can still picture the same wedding I've always dreamed of. I would be in a park full with cherry blossoms. The white chairs on the beautiful green grass. The wind blowing petals around causing some to get caught in my hair giving off an angelic feeling. Tomoyo would be my maid of honor as I was hers. My father would walk me down the aisle giving me away like I was no longer of any use to him. And as I stand by my fiancé I would look at Touya, who would be sitting in the front row, and wait for him to give me the nod signaling that he approved. Then I would lace my hands into his and look up into his amber eyes and utter the words 'I do.'_

_Unlike most girls I had it all planned out. From what I wanted to borrow to who was to be the groom. _

_I guess I never grew out of that dream or the feelings I had. I lost him. I lost Syaoran, because my mind speaks before my heart. Watching Tomoyo getting married to Eriol today gave me a new feeling, envy. I envy her for having found the person that she wants to be with for the rest of her life. I envy her for telling him what she felt when she felt it. I'm turning green at the fact that they are still together and me…_

_The only I guy ever loved is gone. I hurt him so much by uttering words that I never meant. By over reacting to ever situation, and letting my anger get the better of me. As much as I don't deserve him, I hope that he would forgive me for acting like a child for these past months. I just want him to know that he was right. I did love him when I was younger, and I still do today._

Syaoran was now sitting up. He couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. What does one do after going through what he has then reading this letter? What emotions should run through you at a time like this?

Allowing his heart to take control he picked up his keys jolting to the door. When he opened it he saw her standing there looking up at him. She was trying to tell if he had read the letter yet, and if so what he was feeling.

But his blank expression showed nothing. They stood there for a minute each waiting for the other to move to say something, even to blink.

Not being able to take it any longer Sakura pushed him into the apartment kissing him as he stumbled over the luggage sitting by the door and they both fell over. Lying on top of him she looked down into his eyes running her hands through his hair.

"Do me a favor, and don't ever believe me when I say I don't love you."

He smiled back at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Does this mean I can't beat up your brother?"

She lightly hit him on the chest and bent down kissing his forehead.

"That's exactly what it means," She slightly readjusted herself so that she was leaning on her elbows as she tilted her head looking at his gorgeous amber eyes.

'_Here we were trying to fool everyone else into thinking we were just friends, when we were really fooling ourselves.'_

**The End**

**Wow, that had to be the longest chapter I have ever written. So of course I would like to thank all that took the time to read this and please tell me how you liked the ending. With each ending I improve thanks to your comments, so please, help and author out. **

**Thanks for reading this fic. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed it!**


End file.
